La especialista
by DaugtherOfCain
Summary: Clarke Griffin lleva una solitaria vida como mecánica. Lexa Woods es heredera de una enorme fortuna. Un día, sus mundos se cruzan. AU
1. Chapter 1

El aire corría tímidamente. Era otoño. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro, muy despacio, lentamente. El viento les susurraba y a ella también. Escuchaba aquel frío rumor al que había aprendido a acostumbrarse; tenía que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas desde que había empezado a trabajar como _especialista_. Sí. Así lo llamaba ella. Ella se dedicaba a la _mecánica._ Al arte de ajustar piezas para que el sistema encajara.

Ya era la hora.

Podía ver a su objetivo con claridad a pesar de la terrible distancia. Conocía a ese hombre, lo había visto algunas veces en la televisión, y ahora caminaba por una concurrida calle de Nueva York con un teléfono móvil en la mano y rodeado de cinco hombres que velaban por su seguridad. Pero cuando alguien le encargaba algo a Wanheda, podía asegurarse de que obtendría lo que quería. El viento mecía su corto cabello, provocándole leves cosquillas en la nuca. Respiró profundo; contuvo el aire. Seguía los pasos de su objetivo, su exasperado andar. Acarició el gatillo y, tras soltar la bocanada de aire que guardaba en el pecho, disparó.

Un hombre se desploma en mitad de la calle. Los cinco guardaespaldas se vuelven locos intentando identificar la procedencia del proyectil, lo cubren, intentan que resista hasta que venga la ambulancia- pero es demasiado tarde. Le ha dado justo en el hígado. Eso le daba un margen de dos minutos de agonía antes de que finalmente muriera. Wanheda desmontó el arma y la guardó en el maletín, tras cerrarlo, caminó a paso ligero hacia la puerta que daba al interior del edificio.

América es un gran país para los especialistas. Hay mucha mafia y mucha corrupción; se crean muchos enemigos y eso requiere a muchos mecánicos que se ocupen de subsanar esas diferencias de sistema. Wanheda entró al edificio. Era un edificio bastante bonito, estaba en la zona cara de Nueva York. Pero ese era un capricho que podía permitirse con su sueldo. Justo cuando se aproximaba a la puerta del 2º C, la suya, salía su vecina, que parecía llevar a su perro a dar un paseo. Wanheda no sabía ni el nombre ni la vida de sus vecinos; de no ser porque ella y su padre vivían justo al otro lado de la pared, ni siquiera tendría constancia de su existencia. Era una niña rica, sin preocupaciones. Solo tenía que estudiar. Papá se encargaba de complacer sus caprichos, podía pagarlos, el señor G. Woods estaba envuelto en asuntos turbios que le daban buenos ingresos. Ella, entre muy poca gente, sabía lo que en realidad encubría aquella cadena de perfumería. Sí, "La fragancia de Alexandria" estaba en cada esquina de todas las ciudades del país, pero esa no era su principal fuente de ingresos. Wanheda la miró a los ojos, solo por un instante. La castaña pelirroja le dedicó una corta y tímida sonrisa de cortesía, y después desvió sus ojos verdes de los azules de Wanheda, caminando hacia la salida. Wanheda entró a casa y se quitó la gorra negra, depositándola categóricamente sobre la mesa; el único mueble que había en su departamento además de una silla y una cama que realmente no utilizaba.

 _Ring, ring._

-Wanheda. –Respondió ella poniéndose el teléfono móvil en la oreja.

-Buen trabajo, especialista. Han dicho que ni siquiera ha habido tiempo de que llegara la ambulancia. Te veo en Dino's dentro de cinco minutos.

-Quiero que empieces a pagarme con dinero americano, Walls. –Cage Wallace, mejor conocido como "Big Walls" era el representante de Wanheda. Él le conseguía a ella los trabajos y cobraba una comisión del veinte por ciento. Llevaba exiliado de su país alrededor de ocho años, por alistarse en el ejército y luego desertar. Había huido a América para evitar que lo metieran en un calabozo.

-¿Por qué coño quieres que haga eso?

-Porque quiero irme a Australia.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tenga el dinero suficiente.

-Tú no puedes marcharte de Nueva York, esta es tu ciudad, es tu cuna, Wanheda. ¿Qué harás en Australia?

-No lo sé. Pero quiero irme de aquí. Tú solo has lo que te pido.

-Como quieras. –Wallace colgó el teléfono algo molesto. No le parecía bien que su mejor cliente fuera a dejarlo para irse a Australia. Solo los traidores dejaban su país por otro mucho menos desarrollado.

Wanheda salió sin demasiada prisa. Dino's estaba en la esquina de su calle. Era un bar elitista, Wanheda daba el cante con su ropa oscura y su cabello alborotado, pero eso nunca le había importado. Wallace era todo un hombre de negocios, trajeado y afeitado, esperando en la barra a que ella se aproximara. Se miraron a los ojos y él sonrió deslizando un periódico hasta hacerlo llegar a ella.

-Toma. Creo que la página veintisiete puede interesarte. –Wanheda se lo colocó con cuidado bajo el brazo y caminó hacia la salida. –Te llamaré esta noche. Te he conseguido trabajo. –Ella giró su rostro y asintió sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Cuando entró a su edificio, nuevamente estaba allí la castaña. Esta vez la acompañaba un muchacho alto y con buena planta. Bien vestido y peinado como un cretino, la agarraba por la cintura mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared. La chica volvió a mirar a Wanheda, esta vez sin desviarle la mirada, el chico había tenido que girar la cabeza para verla pasar. La castaña rodeaba su cuello con las manos. Wanheda entró sin más y miró en la página diecisiete del periódico. Habían pagado bien por aquel hombre.

-¿Esa vive ahí? –Preguntó el chico refiriéndose a Wanheda con desprecio.

-Sí. –Respondió la castaña.

-Parece que la ropa se la dio la caridad. –Él se rio. La chica no le respondió. Solo se quedó mirando a la puerta. Esa chica llevaba casi dos años viviendo ahí y jamás había cruzado palabras con ella. No sabía su nombre, ni siquiera había oído su voz. Nunca la visitaba nadie, no hacía ruido alguno. Parecía un fantasma. –Lexa, ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí. –Repuso rápidamente volviendo a mirarlo.

-¿Entramos? –Se acercó a ella de forma sugerente, acariciando su cintura. Ella despegó de él sus manos como respuesta.

-Mi padre vuelve temprano hoy. Mejor otro día.

-Vamos, gatita. –Susurró él besándole el cuello. –La última vez fue increíble, me dejaste con ganas de repetir.

-No, Andrew, hoy no puedo. Ya hablamos mañana. –Ella se libró de él, quien, ofuscado, asimiló el hecho y le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse.

Ella se quedó apoyada en la pared, indecisa, mirando a la puerta del 2º C con las llaves en la mano. Su padre no iría a casa esa noche, pero tampoco quería pasarla con Andrew, así que prefirió mentirle y deshacerse de él. Suspiró y se decidió a meter la llave en la cerradura para relajarse dentro de casa, pero al intentar girarla, se partió, quedando el trozo de llave metido en la rendija.

-Mierda. –Musitó al verse con media llave en la mano. –Mierda. –Repitió dando media vuelta sobre sí misma, como si la solución a aquello estuviera tirado en el suelo junto a sus pies. Podría llamar a su padre, pero tardaría, al menos, hora y media en venir, si es que venía, y además llegaría con mal humor. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Pasar la noche en la calle? Podría llamar a un cerrajero y pagarle con la tarjeta.

Tras buscar el número de una cerrajería con su móvil, marcó.

-Cerrajería Johnson, buenas tardes. –La saludó una amable mujer al otro lado.

-Buenas tardes. Llamo porque acabo de tener un percance con mi llave, se ha partido en dos y ha quedado una mitad en la cerradura.

-Le enviaremos un especialista, en menos de una hora estará allí.

-¿Una hora?

-Sí, lo sentimos. Pero estamos desbordados, no hay operadores disponibles en este momento.

-Está bien. –Bufó llevándose la mano a la frente y dejando caer los párpados.

-¿Qué tipo de puerta tiene?

-Madera de cerezo con doble blindaje.

-¿Una o dos cerraduras?

-Una.

-Bueno… -Dijo la mujer no muy convencida. –En ese caso puede que tardemos algo más.

La castaña, resignada, le dio su dirección y se apoyó contra la pared a esperar. No iba a sentarse en el suelo. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta del 2º C. Quizás podría pedirle algo de beber, o un lugar para sentarse a esperar dos horas a que el cerrajero llegara. Pero realmente sentía inseguridad por la respuesta de su vecina. Tenía que dejar de ser tan prejuiciosa, quizás solo fuera una chica tímida que está sola en la ciudad; quizás también le viniera bien algo de conversación. Suspiró y se acercó a la puerta, golpeando tres veces sobre ella con los nudillos.

¿Quién estaba llamando a la puerta? Wanheda se sobresaltó. Sacó el revolver de debajo de la mesa y se dirigió con sigilo hacia ella. Esa era su arma favorita, la primera que se había comprado ella misma. Se apoyó contra la pared, sabía que si alguien iba a matarla, tendría el cañón apoyado en la puerta.

Estaba tardando demasiado en responder, quizás estuviera durmiendo, o quizás simplemente no quisiera abrirle.

Wanheda se asomó, apoyándose para ver a través de la mirilla. Era su vecina, la castaña. Se preguntó qué diablos querría y por qué estaría llamando a la puerta. Se quedó mirándola un rato, divagaba, movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, con las manos unidas delante de la cintura. Wanheda se rascó la nuca con indecisión. No esperaba ni deseaba visita. Sin embargo, decidió atenderla. Abrió la puerta sin soltar la pequeña cadena, solo descubriendo su rostro.

Sus ojos azules se asomaron tras la puerta. La miraba seria, sin decirle nada.

-Hola, -Comenzó la castaña sonriendo nerviosamente. –eh, he tenido un problema con la llave y tengo que esperar por el cerrajero… Tardará en venir y necesito utilizar el baño.

Wanheda la miró poco convencida. No quería dejarla entrar, pero tampoco quería cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Realmente estaba conmovida, el rostro de esa chica era inocente y dulce, a pesar de ser una mimada caprichosa, algo hacía que se le removieran las entrañas al mirarla a los ojos. Volvió a rascarse la nuca, ocultando en la otra mano el revolver tras la puerta. Cerró de golpe.

La chica ha cerrado la puerta sin decir nada. La castaña realmente no esperaba aquella respuesta, se ve que su vecina era más solitaria de lo que ella se había figurado.

Wanheda escondió el revolver bajo la mesa nuevamente y volvió a la puerta. Solo sería un momento. Cuando utilizara el baño, se iría. Podría soportarlo. Giró el picaporte y dejó la puerta abierta.

La vecina seguía perpleja por aquella reacción, y más aún cuando Wanheda abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. Era una invitación un tanto extraña, pero no iba a quejarse. Necesitaba un vaso de agua y un lugar donde sentarse. Sonrió y dio dos pasos para entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo estaba oscuro. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche y aquella misteriosa chica no tenía ni una sola luz encendida en su casa. Pisaba sobre una blanda moqueta de color granate y podía percibir un extraño olor. El olor de los libros nuevos, sí, algo parecido a eso. Era como si en aquel apartamento no viviera nadie; no había sillones, no había televisión, no había muebles en absoluto. Solo una mesa individual en la cocina y una silla junto a ella.

-La primera puerta a la izquierda. –Dijo Wanheda señalando el pasillo que se encontraba hacia la izquierda de su invitada.

-¿Disculpa? –Se excusó ella por no entender. Estaba demasiado sobresaltada por el impacto de aquel lugar y la voz ronca de su vecina.

-El baño. –Le recordó Wanheda.

-Ah, sí. Gracias. –Sonrió caminando hacia él. La castaña se humedeció un poco la cara. El baño era casi igual que la sala de estar; no había cremas, ni maquillaje, ni medicinas… Solo había una toalla para las manos. La curiosidad pudo con ella y tuvo que asomarse a la bañera, donde había jabón en gel y champú. Nada más, ni colonias, ni sales… No sabía si aquello la asustaba o le inducía aún más ansias por indagar.

Wanheda estaba reclinada sobre el marco de la ventana fumándose un cigarrillo, mirando la fría noche. Esperaba la llamada de Wallace, pero sabía que no llegaría hasta las dos y veintidós de la madrugada. Nunca entendió por qué Wallace hacía eso, pero era una rutina a la que ya no se oponía. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y no se molestó siquiera en darse la vuelta, prefería dejar que su vecina se largara sin cordialidades. Y, aunque esperó, no escuchó a nadie salir de su casa.

La castaña llevaba dos minutos de pie mirando a su anfitriona sin atreverse a interrumpirla en sus cavilaciones. Miraba de un lado a otro con las manos tímidamente enlazadas delante de su cuerpo. Wanheda se giró y la miró durante largo rato, como cuestionándola sin utilizar las palabras.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Dijo ella tímidamente señalando la única silla que había.

-Pensé que lo que querías era utilizar el baño. –La castaña la miró extrañada, desviando los ojos hacia los lados y frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión.

-¿Me estás echando?

-Si estuviera echándote ya lo sabrías. –Respondió con seriedad acercándose a ella. –Pero me dijiste que necesitabas utilizar el baño, y ya lo has utilizado.

-Y quieres que me vaya… -Añadió la castaña.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres. –Respondió Wanheda, creando en su vecina una sensación de náusea intelectual, de no saber hacia dónde encaminarse con aquel encuentro. Jamás había tratado con nadie similar.

La chica caminó hacia la silla y se sentó. Sobre la mesa estaba el suéter negro de Wanheda y un paquete de tabaco. Ojeó el suéter a hurtadillas mientras la especialista miraba de nuevo hacia la ventana. Era de Champion. Esa era una marca muy cara y estaba muy bien cuidado para ser ropa que había conseguido en la caridad. Era tan misteriosa… Además de su atuendo negro y ajustado, llevaba unas agresivas botas negras de esas con la suela de goma dura, cordones que parecen cuerdas de barco y con aspecto de ser las que cubrían los pies de los escaladores.

-¿Me invitas a uno? –Volvió a preguntarle a su vecina, que seguía absorta en la noche, dijo señalando el tabaco.

-No quiero tener problemas con tu padre. –La vecina no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya soy mayor para que él decida por mí si fumo o no.

-Pues decide con libertad otras muchas cosas. –Eso había sido indiscreto. Pero la castaña decidió no continuar con aquel fastidioso tema de que su padre era un controlador y un obseso hacia su vida.

-Soy Lexa. –Dijo tras dar una calada. Esperaba una presentación parecida de su vecina que nunca llegó. Solo llegó una mirada de curiosidad. -¿Y tú?

-Wanheda.

-Eso es un apellido, a lo sumo, un pseudónimo, dime tu nombre. –Wanheda dudó. Nunca le daba su nombre a nadie, prefería que la llamaran por su pseudónimo.

-Solo Wanheda. –Insistió.

-Bueno, Wanheda. ¿A qué te dedicas? –Ella había pensado que su curiosa vecina estaría satisfecha con saber su nombre, pero al parecer quedaban muchas preguntas más por responder. Preguntas que no quería responder.

-Soy especialista. –Lexa volvió a fruncir el ceño. Aquella era la cosa más rara que le había pasado jamás. Pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Su vida era lo más aburrido del mundo; todo dictado, todo preparado, no tenía si quiera que tomar decisiones. No solían pasarle cosas divertidas. Quizás aquello fuera más normal de lo que se había figurado.

-¿Especialista? ¿En qué?

-En mecánica. –No, aquello era total y completamente falso. Había visto sus manos cuando le abrió la puerta. No tenía ni una sola mancha o indicio de suciedad. Estaba pulcra, pulcrísima. No podía ser que se dedicara a toquetear un motor. –Bueno, yo estoy estudiando.

-Sí, lo sé. –Interrumpió Wanheda. –Psicología.

-Vaya. –Sonrió Lexa. –Parece que sabes mucho más de mí de lo que yo esperaba para alguien de quien no sé prácticamente nada.

-Deberías intentar no hablar si no quieres que nadie sepa nada sobre ti.

-¿Eso es lo que tú haces?

-Funciona. –Sonrió Wanheda. Fue una sonrisa muy… Fue rara. Porque era adorable, demasiado para alguien que lo primero que inspira es soledad y misterio. Pero sí, su sonrisa era muy bonita. La hacía lucir como una niña.

 _Ding-Dong_. El timbre.

-Ah, debe de ser el cerrajero. –Dijo Lexa mientras veía sorprendida como Wanheda se deslizaba hacia la puerta con cierto aire de cacería. Volvió a adherirse a la pared con sigilo y luego se asomó por la mirilla. Lexa no daba crédito a lo que veía. -¿Eso es lo que haces cada vez que alguien llama a la puerta?

-Shh. –Susurró Wanheda mientras contemplaba al otro lado a un hombre que, efectivamente vestía como cerrajero, pero algo en su estructura le hacía pensar que no lo era. Oh, Wanheda conocía muy bien al tipo de personas en los que no debía de confiar.

 _Ding-Dong_. Insistió el hombre. Llevaba guantes, primera cosa atípica en un cerrajero de verdad. Aunque vestía el uniforme, parecía quedarle pequeño en cuanto a la longitud de las extremidades. Definitivamente aquel tipo no era de fiar.

-Wanheda, solo es el cerrajero que viene a arreglarme la puerta.

-Cállate. –Susurró. –Dame la llave rota y ponte ahí. –Ordenó señalando la pared en la que Wanheda siempre se apoyaba antes de abrir la puerta, que, al abrirla, quedaba totalmente tapada. Lexa no entendía a qué venía tanto revuelo. Definitivamente, Wanheda era una excéntrica, pero no iba a oponerse. Iba a esperar a que se le pasara la paranoia con el cerrajero y luego se iría a su casa. Aquello definitivamente era extraño. Wanheda tomó la llave y abrió, con una mano a la espalda, donde, justo bajo la costura del pantalón vaquero, llevaba una pistola con silenciador.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo Wanheda desafiando con la mirada a aquel hombre que sobrepasaba su estatura en treinta centímetros.

-Vengo a arreglar la puerta de al lado. ¿Está aquí la chica?

-Soy yo. –Respondió Wanheda agitando la llave. Lexa frunció el ceño, ¿qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Aun así pensó que lo más prudente era permanecer callada, no quería sobresaltar a su vecina, que parecía una verdadera loca de clínica.

-¿Tú eres Alexandria Woods? –Lexa se llevó la mano a la boca. Las piernas le flojeaban, había empezado a sentir el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo. Ese señor no era cerrajero; no había manera posible de que pudieran saber su nombre porque ella no se lo había dicho a la cerrajería en ningún momento.

-Ya te he dicho que sí. –Insistió Wanheda, justo en posición, con la mano empuñando el arma. El cerrajero notó ese gesto.

-¡No mientas! –Gritó. -¿Dónde está Alexandria Woods?

-Soy yo. –Insistió provocando una furia desbordada en el cerrajero que lo llevó a soltar el maletín de trabajo y abalanzarse con las manos crispadas sobre el cuerpo de Wanheda, empujándola hasta la superficie más cercana, que resultó ser la mesa.

-¡HABLA! ¿DÓNDE LA TIENES? –Gritó él, haciendo presión sobre el cuello de Wanheda, quien había perdido la oportunidad para desenfundar el arma. Su brazo había quedado aprisionado tras su espalda y sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Algo en la habitación del fondo empezó a hacer revuelo ante el primer signo de conflicto, golpeaba la puerta y… ladraba. ¡Era un perro!

-¡Ve y ábrele! –Le ordenó a Lexa, que estaba petrificada tras la enorme figura del cerrajero, quien no había reparado en su presencia. Pero cuando Wanheda se dirigió a ella, el cerrajero solo tuvo que girar la cabeza para encontrarla allí, encogida y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de terror. -¡Lexa! ¡Ve a abrirle al perro! –Insistió Wanheda intentando retener las manos del cerrajero, quien insistía en correr hacia la castaña y vaciarle un cargador en la cabeza. Lexa sacó valor del fondo de su pecho y obligó a sus piernas a obedecerla, emprendiendo una carrera a tal velocidad que pensó que la ansiedad la llevaría a tropezar y rodar por el suelo. Pero no, consiguió llegar a la habitación de la que provenían los ruidos de un perro y le dio un empujón a la puerta.

Wanheda seguía luchando por retener al cerrajero, quien estaba llevándose la mano a la cintura. Iba a sacar un arma.

-Suéltame, zorra. –Le gritó a Wanheda sacudiéndose y pegándole un soberano revés en la boca. Ella no se quejó, al contrario, luchó con más empeño por evitar que el cerrajero sacara su arma. Pero él la agarró de los pelos y estrelló violentamente su cabeza contra la mesa, al igual que lo hubiera hecho con un huevo contra el mango de una sartén, provocando que a Wanheda se le partiera la ceja derecha. Pero vio aparecer a su perro pastor belga, y se sintió a salvo.

-¡Leon, cuatro! –Exclamó. Provocando una súbita furia en aquella bestia negra que se abalanzó sobre el cerrajero, clavando sus colmillos en el brazo que utilizaba para aprisionar a Wanheda de bruces sobre la mesa. Se estiró imperialmente hasta alcanzar su extremidad. El cerrajero sintió un dolor tan profundo que sus fuerzas flaquearon y Wanheda pudo aprovechar para deshacerse de su puño, desenfundar su arma y meterle una bala directamente en el corazón. Algo corto, algo que no hiciera brotar demasiada sangre. –Leon, uno. –Dijo firmemente. El perro, en ese instante, se sentó sobre sus dos patas traseras y miró a su dueña, quien luchaba por mantener de pie el cuerpo casi muerto del cerrajero.

Lexa estaba de pie, descuidada, absorta en la escena que acababa de presenciar e incapaz de asimilar toda esa información en tan corto tiempo. Veía a Wanheda empujar un cadáver fresco sobre la mesa en la que ella apoyaba el codo hacía apenas unos minutos. Intentó entender cómo alguien de su porte y su estatura podría haber sobrevivido a una situación como esa, pero algo le dijo que esa no era la primera vez que Wanheda había estado envuelta en algo así.

-Dame tu móvil. –Volvió a ordenarle Wanheda. Lexa obedeció sin rechistar, aunque se movía algo entumecida. La especialista desmontó el artefacto en una serie de rápidos movimientos y miró atentamente un recoveco entre la batería y la tarjeta.

-¿Q-qué haces? –Balbuceó Lexa, todavía presa de una agitada respiración y un sollozo constante.

-Te han puesto un localizador. –Le respondió sin mirarla. Algo vibró contra la mesa, y Wanheda rebuscó entre los bolsillos del cerrajero hasta encontrar otro móvil con un mensaje reciente: "Baja cuando hayas acabado. Camina treinta metros hacia la derecha por esa calle y allí encontrarás a Emerson. No te desvíes, te tenemos vigilado." –Y a este también. Añadió.

-¿Un localizador? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó alarmada.

-Alguien quiere matarte.

-¿A mí? Yo no he hecho nada. –Lloró implorando por una respuesta que ella pudiera comprender.

-Debe de ser por tu padre. –Afirmó Wanheda categóricamente.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Está bien?

-No lo sé. Pero tengo que dejarte en un lugar seguro, y después tengo que mudarme.

-No puedes dejarme. Tienes que llevarme contigo. –Repuso nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, estarás a salvo a donde voy a llevarte.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? –Wanheda la miró a los ojos. Barajó esa posibilidad por un instante.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que está ocurriendo? Vinieron a matarte, y ahora vendrán y querrán matarme a mí también. Es mejor que estés en un lugar seguro.

-No, contigo estoy segura. –Insistió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, irguiéndose y dejando de llorar, como si esa súbita valentía fuera a convencer a la especialista.

-Si te vas conmigo esta noche, nada volverá a ser lo mismo. –Advirtió Wanheda, que, sin saber por qué, sintió deseo de que aquello ocurriera. Quería irse con Lexa, aunque sabía que era una verdadera estupidez. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, esa emoción infantil, ese entusiasmo irracional, era algo que no sentía desde hacía años. Lexa miró a los profundos ojos de Wanheda. Todo aquello había sucedido demasiado rápido como para intentar saber qué sentía en aquel momento. Pero tenía dos cosas por seguro, la primera era que sabía que Wanheda la protegería mejor que nadie. Y la segunda, era que de solo pensar en lo que podría pasar desde entonces si atravesaba la puerta con Wanheda, se le aceleraba el corazón y se le agitaba la respiración.

-Quiero ir contigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanheda la miró. Suspiró al ver las lágrimas secarse sobre sus blancas y delicadas mejillas.

-Vale. –Musitó mirando a su alrededor y examinando lo que debía hacer a partir de ese momento. Caminó hacia la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, al fondo del cual había tres bolsas de sangre que sacó con cuidado. Lexa la observó.

-¿De quién es? –Le preguntó.

-Mía.

-¿Y qué harás con ella?

-Echarla sobre la alfombra. –Respondió agitada por la fuerza que estaba haciendo por romper el resistente plástico de las bolsas. –Lo primero que supondrán es que si he perdido dos litros de sangre, no he sobrevivido. Tardarán meses en descubrir que era sangre congelada. Cuanto más tiempo piensen que estoy muerta, más tiempo tengo para organizarme. –Lexa se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, respirando profundo, de pie junto al escudriñado cuerpo de Wanheda. -¿Tienes llaves del garaje del edificio?

-Sí. Tengo coche también.

-No, no podemos usar tu coche.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Robar uno?

-Sí. –Respondió regando la alfombra con la sangre, con cuidado de no mover el cadáver del cerrajero. –En mi habitación hay un bolso negro bajo la cama, y al lado hay un maletín. Tráelo todo.

Lexa obedeció con celeridad y corrió hacia la única habitación en la que había una cama. Se puso de rodillas e identificó ambos objetos, estirando el brazo para arrastrarlos de nuevo hacia el salón.

-¿Dónde está la correa del perro? –Esa pregunta se le vino a la mente cuando vio a la bestia negra sentada junto a su dueña.

-No es un preso, no va atado. –Repuso Wanheda, poniéndose de pie una vez su tarea hubo finalizado. –Baja al garaje, busca un coche no demasiado nuevo, no demasiado viejo, de color oscuro y lo más compacto posible. Ni Mercedes ni BMW. ¿Te queda claro?

-Sí.

-Cuando lo localices, ve hacia el ascensor otra vez y espérame frente a él. Tú irás con Leon, él te seguirá. Si corres peligro en algún momento, solo grita "cuatro". Él sabrá lo que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó temerosa de que la abandonara.

-A ganar tiempo. –Wanheda recogió el móvil del cerrajero y le disparó al móvil de Lexa, para volverlo ilocalizable. Salieron las dos juntas, Wanheda se llevó el maletín y Lexa se llevó el bolso, que pesaba mucho menos.

Hizo lo que le había ordenado, encontró un Citroën negro de 2009 en la cuarta fila. Puso los ojos sobre él y lo vigiló junto al ascensor, tal y como se le había indicado, sintiéndose a salvo de estar bajo la protección de Leon. Wanheda salió a la calle, no circulaba casi nadie por allí. Un hombre de malas pintas se acercaba desde la izquierda, y ella se aprovechó de la situación.

-Eh, tú. ¿Qué me ofreces? –Dijo encarándole.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No tengo efectivo, solo este móvil. –Añadió mostrándole el teléfono del cerrajero, que no era de última generación, pero era de muy buena gama.

-Con eso solo puedes pagarte una piedra.

-Está bien. –Respondió poniéndole el artefacto entre las manos.

-Pero no puedes ni llenarte una pipa.

-No importa, tú solo dámela. –Él aprovechó la oportunidad de venta y dejó sobre su mano la bolsa de metanfetamina. Wanheda fingió que se alejaba, pero se quedó vigilando cómo aquel repartidor seguía su camino hacia su derecha, justo el camino que el cerrajero tenía que seguir durante treinta metros. Quienes fueran que estuvieran rastreando al cerrajero, comprobarían por la posición de su teléfono móvil que, efectivamente, se dirigía hacia donde le habían ordenado. Aunque solo fuera un camello que pensaba que acababa de hacer el negocio de su vida.

Volvió a darse prisa y corrió hasta encontrar a Lexa. Le complacía lo obediente que era. Estaba allí, inquieta, junto a Leon. Fueron hacia el Citroën y Wanheda le hizo un puente para arrancarlo, sin temer a que sonara la alarma. Los ricos nunca ponen alarma porque siempre aparcan en lugares privados. Tiró la droga por la ventanilla y emprendió camino hacia un lugar indefinido.

Nueva York era una ciudad grande, y, desde su posición, tenía que hacer varios kilómetros hasta poder entrar en una autopista que la catapultara lejos de allí. Miraba nerviosamente el reloj, ya había dado las dos y media de la madrugada y Wallace aún no la había llamado. Chasqueó la lengua e intentó ignorarlo. Lexa miraba a Wanheda, conducía como queriendo reprimir su deseo de ir a doscientos kilómetros por hora. La sangre que le había brotado de su ceja partida llevaba seca un buen rato, pero aún supuraba magma rojizo. La herida de su labio no segregaba líquido, pero estaba abierta y muy sensible. Ni siquiera había reparado en esos dos rasguños en el apartamento, quizás porque ni siquiera había luz en él. Sentía sus entrañas cosquillear tontamente. Pero no podía evitarlo. En aquel momento no estaba abandonando su edificio, ni su barrio. Estaba abandonando toda su vida, sus amigas, su dinero, sus comodidades, la rutina, la ropa… Todo. No dejaba de pensar en su padre, temía por su seguridad, pero él había provocado que casi la mataran. No sabía realmente qué sentir.

A cada kilómetro Wanheda se cuestionaba una cosa nueva. Tenía un debate interno. El convencimiento con el que había sacado a Lexa de allí comenzaba a desvanecerse. ¿Qué clase de locura estaba cometiendo? Se estaba fugando con una mocosa mimada, cargando con ella como si su vida no fuera difícil de por sí estando ella sola. No podía complicarse la existencia de esa forma. Ella había estado sola toda su vida y esa era la forma en que funcionaba, tenía que ser así. Lo que estaba haciendo era una rematada estupidez. Más teniendo en cuenta que aquella castaña se había fiado ciegamente de ella sin plantearse que quizás el cerrajero no fuera el malo de la película y quizás solo fuera a rescatarla. No. Definitivamente no podía seguir. Se detuvo frente a un teléfono público, perdido en quién sabe dónde, a la salida de la ciudad, junto a una entrada hacia la autopista. Lexa la miró confusa, pero sin rechistar. Wanheda sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y un maltrecho papel en el que empezó a realizar anotaciones.

-Llama a este número de teléfono dentro de quince minutos. Vendrán a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar en el que tendrás protección. Aquí tienes dinero suficiente para pagar ese servicio, y cuando estés ahí, ellos te dirán qué hacer. –Lexa solo la miró sintiendo un vacío doloroso en el pecho. Ya se había hecho ilusiones, ¿a qué venía ese cambio de planes?

-¿Vas a abandonarme aquí?

-Te he dicho que vendrán a buscarte. Baja del coche. –Ordenó algo molesta sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto ahora? No puedes dejarme sola.

-Lexa, baja del coche. –Volvió a decirle, esta vez más intensa y autoritariamente, levantando la voz.

-No pienso bajarme, no puedes dejarme aquí.

-¡BÁJATE DEL COCHE! –Le gritó desenfundando el arma que escondía tras su espalda y apuntándole a Lexa con ella en la frente. La castaña ni se inmutó. Lo que sentía estaba bastante lejos del miedo. Miró a Wanheda a los ojos y pudo ver a través de ese intenso azul a una niña asustada, insegura y confusa. Sentía el cañón a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

-Si quisieras matarme ni siquiera te habrías molestado en salvarme de ese hombre. –Lexa alzó su mano y la posó sobre la que Wanheda utilizaba para amenazarla con el gatillo. Aquel contacto ruborizó y atemorizó a Wanheda. Había apuntado a muchas personas a la cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas había sido una mujer. Y ninguna de ellas se había mostrado tan calmada ante la posible pérdida de su vida. Lo que ocurría es que Wanheda tenía la certeza, aunque quisiera engañarse a sí misma, de que sería incapaz de dispararle a Lexa. No podía. Aquellos ojos verdes, aquella nariz en punta y su expresión de muñeca de porcelana… Sentía como si apuntara a la cabeza de una niña, de un ángel. –Tienes miedo.

-Cállate. –Musitó sin bajar su arma. Estaba molesta de que esa chica pudiera controlar tan descuidadamente su voluntad. Quizás debiera matarla para probarse a sí misma de que nadie tenía control sobre sus actos más que ella misma. Quizás debiera disparar para convencerse de que no era cierto que tuviera miedo; miedo real a sentir ganas de llevársela con ella, de abandonar su soledad. Lexa acarició la mano de Wanheda, empujándola con dulzura para obligarla a que dejara de apuntarle a la cabeza. La especialista no se resistió, solo dejó el arma otra vez tras su espalda y arrancó nuevamente.

Se registraron en un motel de carretera, solo para pasar la noche, dejando a Leon en el asiento trasero a buen resguardo.

-Ve a dormir. Nos iremos de aquí lo antes posible.

-Deja que te limpie esas heridas, se te infectarán. –Respondió Lexa. Wanheda la miró. Estaba de pie apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Los brillantes rizos descendían por sus hombros, cubriendo angelicalmente sus brazos desnudos. La especialista caminó hacia la silla más próxima y se sentó bajo una ordinaria y sucia luz amarillenta, desearía haber podido resistirse.

Lexa se inclinó sobre ella con una toalla blanca y una mezcla de agua y jabón a partes iguales. Con una mano sostuvo la cara de Wanheda, y con la otra humedeció la toalla para limpiar la sangre seca que le caía por el costado. Wanheda miraba sus ojos verdes enfocados en la sangre cuarteada de su piel. Quizás fuera la luz, o quizás fuera que nadie se había preocupado por curarle las heridas antes, pero Lexa estaba preciosa.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto. –Le dijo torpemente.

-Lo sé. –Repuso Lexa limpiando con cuidado la herida abierta, y provocando una mueca de dolor en Wanheda. –Lo siento. –Musitó sin dejar de presionar sobre la carne dividida.

-No te preocupes. –Lexa se dejó caer en sus ojos azules y deteniéndose, sin darse cuenta, en aquel rostro que le parecía demasiado dulce para pertenecer a alguien que era capaz de matar. Se dejó llevar, acariciando con el pulgar su cuello. El móvil de Wanheda empezó a sonar, y eso la sobresaltó, ayudándola a despertar y rápidamente reconoció aquel gesto de hacerle una caricia como un estúpido impulso y se alejó de Wanheda, volviendo a erguirse. Pensó en lo descarada que había sido y luego se excusó diciéndose a sí misma que aquello era una aventura increíble. Por fin se alejaría de su vida pre-cocinada y empezaría a vivir sin saber lo que ocurriría al instante siguiente.

-Wanheda. –Respondió nuevamente. Era Wallace.

Wanheda permaneció dos minutos con el teléfono pegado a la oreja sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lexa esperaba alguna pista de lo que aquella conversación con alguien que no sabía quién era, pero no llegaba ni siquiera un indicio. La especialista tenía la mirada perdida.

-Volveré a llamarte. –Le dijo a su interlocutor. Después colgó.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntó Lexa. Wanheda solo desvió la mirada de aquel punto imaginario y correspondió a su acompañante en su gesto. Estaba aún descolocada y confusa.

-Tengo que matar a tu padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Algunos capítulos tienen canciones incluidas en medio del texto. No está puesto el enlace, pues me veo incapaz de cuadrarlo; tuve que conformarme con nombrar la canción y confiar en que vosotros la escuchárais. Valdrá la pena.**

* * *

Wanheda volvió a mirar al vacío. A esas alturas ya pocas cosas la sorprendían, pero su situación en aquel momento la estaba descolocando. Wallace la había llamado para darle la gran noticia de que los competidores habían fallado en la misión de matar a la hija de Woods y que ahora ni siquiera la encontraban, por eso le habían llamado a él, para renovar el encargo. Gustus Woods se encontraba en medio de una convención empresarial, sin tener la menor idea de que habían intentado asesinar a su hija como venganza por hacer malos tratos con la mafia. Pero esta vez, esas peligrosas personas se habían cansado de juegos y sicarios estúpidos y ahora simplemente cortarían por lo sano; lo matarían a él.

Lexa no supo qué contestar. Algo le presionaba el pecho, se sentía mareada, se sentía soñando, no sabía qué de lo que sucedía era real, o si algo era real en absoluto. Su padre estaba condenado a muerte; su padre, quien la crio tras la muerte de su madre cuando ella tenía solo seis años. A veces pensaba en ella, pero no la recordaba muy bien; solo algunas imágenes fugaces de una mujer muy alta y guapa con un collar de oro que ahora colgaba de su cuello. Se llevó la mano al pecho y acarició los dorados eslabones.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó reuniendo todo su valor, casi susurrando. Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta de Wanheda.

-Vete a dormir. –Le respondió con un hilo de voz señalando la única habitación que había aparte del salón en el que se encontraban y el baño. Lexa caminó pusilánime hacia el dormitorio sin siquiera contestarle, demasiado cansada para pensar, sentir, o figurarse si algo de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía sentido alguno. Se dejó caer en la cama.

La noche estaba preciosa. Wanheda se acostó en el sofá del salón, estaba junto a una gran ventana por la que entraba la luz de una farola. Se fumaba un cigarrillo mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, sintiendo su cuerpo harto entumecido, pensando en lo que le había ocurrido. Ella nunca creyó en el destino… Las cosas simplemente suceden, nada dictamina ni nadie tiene el poder de cambiarlo. Solo pasa. Pero aquello estaba tan bien hilado, era tan puntilloso y desquiciante que no pudo evitar planteárselo. Si a Lexa no se le hubiera roto la llave, no tendría que haber llamado a un cerrajero, no tendría que haber esperado fuera y no hubiera llamado jamás a su puerta. Pero aquel impulso estúpido de llamar a su puerta la había salvado del cerrajero. Wanheda no quería ocuparse de ella, pero no quería dejarla. No quería que se fuera y quedarse sola. Tenía la caricia de su pulgar grabada a fuego en el cuello. Tenía doce horas para decidir si se ocuparía de Woods o le dejaría a alguien más el trabajo; por ahora decidiría dormir un poco, y sus párpados se desplomaron hasta oscurecerle los ojos.

 _[Depeche Mode- When the body speaks]_

Lexa estaba comenzando a sentir arrepentimiento. Quería llorar. Quería estar en casa, pero eso no sería posible ni aunque decidiera desentenderse de

Wanheda. Esa aventura que acababa de abordar le había estallado en el estómago cuando vio cómo la especialista robaba aquel Citroën. Su curiosidad hacia ella no se había disipado y creía que por fin empezaba a calarla, y, a pesar del precario trato que Wanheda le dedicaba, dándole órdenes groseras, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, esa hosquedad con la que se relacionaba con ella, no impedían que se sintiera a salvo bajo su protección. Se sentía a salvo, pero se sentía terriblemente sola. Incluso empezaba a necesitar uno de los pastosos abrazos de Andrew. Se acarició la mejilla para secar una fina lágrima y se levantó, dirigiéndose al salón. Vio a Wanheda dormida, su teléfono móvil vibraba sobre la mesita que estaba junto al sofá- Lexa lo garró por inercia y vio en la pantalla un mensaje de "Niylah". _"Esta noche has vuelto a fallarme. Dijiste que vendrías hace dos horas, y otra vez, me he quedado bebiéndome el vino yo sola. Disfruta de tu noche, Wanheda"_ Lexa la miró mientras dormía. Tenía los labios ligeramente despegados, estaba boca arriba con las manos sobre el abdomen. A Wanheda le gustaban las mujeres, pero Lexa no podía decir que eso le sorprendiera en absoluto. Si bien no parecía un hombre de ninguna forma, tampoco parecía el tipo de chica que se siente bien entre los brazos de un chico. Sintió una culpable ilusión de corroborarlo, quizás así pudiera salvar a su padre, y esa culpabilidad la llevó a dejar otra vez el teléfono en su lugar. Estaba sentada en el suelo y seguía mirando el terso rostro de la especialista. Quería acariciarla con el dorso de los dedos.

-A ti nunca te enseñaron que no se tocan las cosas de los demás, ¿verdad, niña rica? –Dijo Wanheda sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar su posición en lo más mínimo. Lexa se asustó. Casi suelta un grito, pero logró contenerse y relajarse, aunque no sabía qué contestar.

-Pensé que dormías. –Balbuceó, aunque eso era una excusa estúpida y delatora a haber leído su mensaje sin permiso. Wanheda abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando otra vez al oscuro cielo, a la brillante farola que brillaba tras la ventana.

-Esta noche me cuesta. –Suspiró sin apartar la vista del blanco fulgor de la lámpara.

-A mí también. –Musitó Lexa dejando caer la cabeza sobre el cojín. Yulia torció el cuello para mirarla, topándose sorprendentemente con el olor que le brotaba de los voluptuosos bucles. Escuchó un leve, levísimo, casi mudo quejido y vio a Lexa llevarse una mano a la cara para sacudir algo que colgaba de su mejilla.

-¿Estás llorando? –Le susurró, encaramándose hacia su rostro para encontrar ella misma la respuesta. Tenía esos hermosos ojos humedecidos y llenos de tristeza, rehuía su mirada. -¿Tienes hambre?

-No. –Sonrió Lexa ante esa tierna pregunta. Wanheda era como un niño pequeño, un animal o alguien que se había criado en una selva. Sí. Era exactamente eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa? –Lexa se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo y derramando otra lágrima que se escapó y cayó sobre el sillón, dejando un punto más oscuro sobre su tela.

-No lo sé. –Musitó con la voz entrecortada.

-No me mientas. –Advirtió Wanheda haciendo que Lexa la mirara a los ojos inmediatamente.

-Me siento un poco… sola. –Se atrevió a decir a riesgo de que aquello sentara mal a Wanheda, tenía miedo de hacerla sentir como si su compañía no valiera de nada. –No esperaba enterarme de que mi padre es un corrupto, huir con mi vecina misteriosa de unos tipos que quieren matarme y encontrarme a mil kilómetros de mi casa todo el mismo día. –Wanheda se arrastró por el sillón hasta caer al suelo levemente y sentarse junto a Lexa, adoptando una posición similar a la suya. –Pero no sé qué derecho tengo de quejarme. Tú habrás pasado por miles de cosas peores. –Wanheda se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no puedes echar de menos lo que nunca has tenido. Pero debe de ser muy difícil renunciar a todo lo que tú has renunciado esta noche. –Lexa derramaba lágrimas mudas, su rostro no se endurecía, permanecía igual de terso y bonito. El único indicio de que lloraba eran las precipitaciones de agua salada que pendían de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Has tenido tú que renunciar a muchas cosas esta noche?

-Ninguna que valiera la pena. –Lexa se sintió de pronto volar. Quiso sonreír, pero logró reprimirse escondiendo los labios entre los dientes. –Deberías intentar dormir un poco.

-¿Qué pasará con mi padre? –Wanheda suspiró.

-¿Tienes familia en el extranjero?

-¿Eso significa que no hay nada por hacer? ¿Va a morir y no hay vuelta atrás?

-Lo siento. –Lexa se irguió y abrazó sus rodillas con los brazos, apoyando su rostro sobre ellos. –Deberías salir del país. A cualquier lugar. –Sintió cómo Wanheda utilizaba aquellas palabras para atravesarle el pecho con ellos y apuñalar a su corazón. Lexa solo asintió otra vez con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas por enésima vez. Se puso de pie para irse a la habitación y Wanheda volvió a tenderse sobre el sofá.

Había una televisión en el dormitorio. Lexa no podía dormir, no quería seguir llorando, así que decidió distraer su dolor mirando algo de telebasura de madrugada, y se quedó dormida sin apagar el televisor. Wanheda se despertó con la dañina luz del sol incidiéndole sobre los ojos y escuchó la tele encendida en la habitación en la que dormía Lexa. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Entró sin discreción para apagarla, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Noticias de última hora. Ha desaparecido Alexandria Woods la hija de Gustus Woods, el dueño de la famosa cadena de perfumería "La Fragancia de Alexandria". Ha sido él quien ha puesto la denuncia al saber que hace apenas unas horas un vecino alertó a la policía de unos sonidos sospechosos proviniendo de su domicilio, concretamente los gritos de un hombre llamándola por su nombre. Más tarde bajó para comprobar qué había ocurrido y se encontró con media llave obstruyendo la cerradura y nadie respondía a la llamada del timbre.

Fue más tarde, cuando llegó la policía, cuando se encontró el domicilio desvalijado y además, en el domicilio adyacente, un enorme charco de sangre de un sujeto no identificado. No se conocen datos del ocupante de esa vivienda, ningún vecino tenía constancia de que viviera alguien allí. Ahora se está investigando al dueño del inmueble, Cage Wallace. Será acusado de desertor, y será investigada su posible participación en la desaparición y posible asesinato de Alexandria Woods.

-Lexa, Lexa, despiértate. –Dijo Wanheda agitada, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Lexa y obligándola a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con la voz adormilada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –El susto la llevó a ponerse de pie súbitamente a pesar de sentir mareo.

-Creo que el tipo que me consigue los trabajos va a delatarme. Y si el recepcionista ve las noticias y recuerda tu cara, estamos perdidas, porque vendrá la policía, me arrestarán por secuestrarte, y, antes de que pueda decir "mu", algún agente corrupto ya te habrá rajado como a una sandía.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Por ahora, irnos de aquí, a alguna otra ciudad, quizás a Filadelfia. Conozco a alguien allí que puede ayudarnos. –Le explicaba mientras recopilaba todas su pertenencias y dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa mientras se marchaban de allí con prisa pero con sigilo.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Tu padre es el que puso la denuncia, así que probablemente siga vivo unos días más.

-¡Tengo que llamarlo! ¡Se preocupará!

-Es mejor que siga preocupado en vano a que lo llames, nos encuentren y te maten. –Lexa asintió nerviosa y corrieron hacia el Citroën cuya desaparición aún no habían denunciado porque era demasiado pronto para que su dueño se hubiera si quiera despertado.

Wanheda llamó a su contacto de Filadelfia y ordenó a Lexa ocultar su rostro tanto como pudiera, que evitara que cualquiera pudiera verla y reconocerla. Se hizo con un coche alquilado clandestinamente y emprendió un largo viaje en carretera con Lexa y Leon hasta Filadelfia, donde encontraría a la única persona que le diría cómo podría salir de esa situación sin acabar muerta o en la cárcel.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó Wanheda algo preocupada. Lexa sintió cierto remordimiento… No quería causarle más problemas aún, pero su estómago rugía como un motor viejo.

-Un poco. –Mintió. En realidad tenía un hambre feroz.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Pasaremos a comprar algo antes de llegar.

-Muchísimas gracias por… -Las palabras de Lexa se vieron interrumpidas por el incesante ring-ring del teléfono móvil de Wanheda. Ella simplemente contestó.

-Sí. –Asintió sin dar su nombre, al ver que quien llamaba había ocultado su número.

-Soy el abogado de Wallace. –Dijo una masculina voz del otro lado. –Si no me ayudas a sacarlo de aquí en tres días, te delatará.


	5. Chapter 5

-Solo tu padre podría ser tan idiota como para denunciar tu desaparición que cree que es a manos de la mafia. ¡Esto es América! La mafia está en todas partes, y eso incluye la policía. Intento salvarte y él no hace más que complicarme las cosas innecesariamente. –Dijo Wanheda exasperada tras concluir la llamada con el abogado de Wallace.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Lexa preocupada.

-El abogado de Wallace, le han detenido porque piensan que te ha matado, o secuestrado… Él sabe que yo he tenido algo que ver y cree que estoy traicionándole, y si no lo saco de allí en tres días, le contará a la policía quién soy, a lo que me dedico y cómo encontrarme. Pero eso no pasará. A mí no puede encontrarme nadie. -Lexa la miraba algo avergonzada, no sabía qué decirle, pero quería decirle algo.

-¿Qué seguridad tienes de que no te delatará antes? –Le preguntó con timidez.

-Bueno, hay varias cosas que me tranquilizan. La primera es que no le conviene; si me delata puede que pase unos años en la cárcel, si espera a que yo lo ayude, se librará por completo. La segunda es que no está tan jodido como lo pintan en las noticias, la policía sabe más bien poco de él. Ha conseguido falsear muy bien su identidad, hoy en la tele han dicho que es un exiliado de Irlanda del Norte, y no lo es. Eso le da poder.

-Le da poder porque no pueden acusarle por desertor de un país que no es el suyo… -Continuó con dudas.

-No solo eso, le da poder porque cuanto menos lo conozcan, más posibilidades tiene de salir vivo de esta. Por lo pronto, se libra de la cárcel en Inglaterra. Ahora solo me necesita a mí para zafarse de lo del asesinato/secuestro y estará en la calle contratando a mercenarios otra vez. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaba a descubrir que la vida fuera de su mundo, de su pequeña mansión era mucho más frío y siniestro. Atravesar la puerta de su casa era descubrir a alguien que cobraba por matar. Y ahí fuera existía también alguien capaz de hacer creer al país entero que había nacido en un país que no era el suyo, y, aunque toda Inglaterra le reconociera y tuviera intenciones de querellarlo, no podrían hacerlo, porque no había pruebas. Se sentía como descubriendo una increíble y oscura realidad de la que ahora formaba parte.

-¿Cómo empezaste con tu trabajo de… especialista?

-Solo surgió. –Respondió con austeridad Wanheda.

-Pero no entiendo cómo alguien como tú acaba ganándose la vida de esa forma.

-Pues todos tenemos nuestros talentos. Pero dímelo tú, eres psicóloga, ¿no se te ocurre nada? –La desafió con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios que, a parecer de Lexa, iluminaba sus ojos azules.

-La respuesta fácil a eso es que has tenido una vida difícil. Quizás perdieras a alguien que te importara, o quizás simplemente nunca tuviste a ese alguien. –Wanheda apartó un instante la mirada de la carretera para ver a Lexa, que le había respondido con naturalidad, con calma, como si estuviera hablando de una tercera persona y no de ella misma.

-Tu carrera te frivoliza. –Volvió a sonreír. –Parece que estuvieras leyendo los ingredientes de alguna bebida energética. –Lexa la miró.

-He dicho que esa sería la respuesta fácil, no la respuesta correcta. No creo siquiera haberme aproximado.

-Es que has hablado de forma muy genérica.

-No vale la pena ser específica contigo, no me contarás nada. En cuanto puedas te desharás de mí y me enviarás a otro país para no tener que seguir cuidándome.

-Cuando te des cuenta de lo que realmente significa estar conmigo, tú también querrás marcharte. Es más, cualquier cosa te parecerá mejor a estar cerca de mí. –Lexa volvió a mirarla. Estaba tan seria otra vez, tan oscura, tan triste… Esa chica estaba completamente sola en el mundo, sin nadie que la quisiera. La habían abandonado una y otra vez, y ese era un peso con el que debía cargar. Sentía remordimientos de pensar en lo que haría por salvar a su padre, y cuanto más sabía de Wanheda peor persona se sentía. Jugaba con ella a juegos psicológicos para volverla vulnerable. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Su padre era lo único que tenía.

Fueron horas en camino. Lexa cayó rendida con la cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche y Wanheda se detuvo y se quedó contemplándola, sabiendo que no debía de hacerlo. Esa chica era algo de lo que debía distanciarse tanto como pudiera, pero se sentía tan bien teniéndola cerca que se le hacía harto difícil no querer pedirle una caricia, un abrazo protector. Era irónico que, siendo esa niña rica tan vulnerable, pudiera hacerla sentir a ella tan protegida solo con una caricia involuntaria en el cuello.

-Estoy abajo. –Le dijo a su interlocutor a través del teléfono. Ella recibió la indicación de que debía de subir y así lo hizo.

Lexa sintió algo presionándole violentamente el brazo. Tenía que abrir los ojos rápidamente, el miedo era demasiado como para poder ignorarlo. Dio una sacudida y al quitar a sus párpados de en medio descubrió los ojos azules deWanheda, y se sintió a gusto. Se sintió bien. Por un instante quiso sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla, pero eso era una estupidez. Le habían enseñado a no establecer vínculos emocionales con sus pacientes, y Wanheda no era más que eso, una paciente a la que debía manipular. Subieron por unas oscuras y húmedas escaleras hasta dar con una puerta igual de aterradora y sucia. Wanheda iba delante, era como un escudo para ella. Escuchaba el agudo sonido de las ratas, quería verse envuelta entre los brazos de la especialista.

Wanheda abrió la puerta sin necesidad de llamar, descubriendo tras ella aquel familiar cuartucho en el que apenas cabía alguien más. Estaba lleno de artefactos electrónicos superpuestos, y entre toda aquella ciudad había un escritorio tras el cual estaba el niño delgaducho con la que había hablado. Lexa miró a aquel muchacho delgado y pálido, de manos rápidas y ojos rasgados y se ocultó tras el cuerpo de Wanheda.

-Pasa. Siéntate en… -El tipo miró a su alrededor y comprobó su escasez de opciones. –Mejor quédate de pie y escucha, porque estás muy jodida.

-Monty, he visto las noticias, la policía no sabe tanto de él como para acusarlo de algo grave. Creen que es irlandés.

-La policía no siempre da a la prensa la información completa o correcta, es mejor tener ciertas cosas en secreto, para que gente como tú se confíe, Wanheda. –Respondió con sorna. –Ahora cállate. Voy a decirte lo que puedes hacer y luego tú decidirás.

-Te escucho.

-Si no estás dispuesta a arriesgar por Wallace y prefieres dejar que se pudra en la cárcel, puedes coger a la princesita –Dijo señalando a Lexa con la barbilla –y largarte a un lugar al que esta mafia no llegue, como México o Puerto Rico. Yo podría conseguirte algo para que salieras dentro de seis horas en un avión saltándote los controles.

-¿La otra opción es…? –Preguntó.

-La otra opción es cargarte al señor Woods, meter a la princesita en un avión a algún país de Europa Occidental y soltarían a Wallace porque se quedarían sin pruebas de que él tiene algo que ver con esta familia. Ya que, si Woods es asesinado mientras él está retenido, no hay prueba posible de que él estuviera involucrado. –Aquello hizo que Lexa sintiera un escozor en lo más profundo de su pecho. Pero no hizo ni la más tímida mueca por imaginarse a la única persona a la que tenía con un estratégico tiro en la sien. –Ahora está todo congelado. No lo matarán hasta que sea el juicio de Wallace o hasta que encuentren a la princesa, y, teniendo en cuenta que está todo el país persiguiéndote, eso no tardará en pasar. -Wanheda suspiró restregándose la frente con la palma de la mano. Estaba en una situación bastante difícil de la que no sabía cómo salir.

-¿Quién quiere cargarse a Woods?

-¿Por qué no investigas un poco más? Es tu mundo, vives en él, no puede ser que no lo sepas. –En realidad Monty era un genio de la informática, y tenía en su poder datos que muchos intentaban mantener en secreto. De donde venía, o eras un genio de la información o te dedicabas a amañar partidas de póker. Venía de las peores calles de Seúl, del barrio de Guryon, y había aprendido a sobrevivir en América.

-Dímelo de una vez, chino de mierda.

-Tranquilízate, maldita desquiciada, intento ayudarte. –Rio él. –Woods le debe mucho dinero a Jaha. Resulta que fundó todo su imperio cosmético con millones que él le prestó. –Jaha era el jefe de uno de los clanes más sanguinarios del país y de toda Europa oriental, y su especialidad era ese tipo de financiación. –Creo que el pobre imbécil no sabía en lo que se metía cuando aceptó ese dinero. –Rio el asiático. Lexa apretó los puños con fuerza conteniéndose de decirle una barbaridad a la única persona que podía ayudarla a sobrevivir. Su padre no era malo, como le habían hecho creer. No era un demonio. Solo había cometido un error.

-¿No tiene el dinero para pagarles?

-Se fundiría toda su empresa, quedaría en la quiebra. Además está atado de manos porque el 48% de sus acciones pertenece a sus socios. –Lexa no tenía ni idea de quién podría tratarse. Jamás pensó en ni se figuró el funcionamiento del negocio de su padre, pues nunca había tenido que preocuparse por él. –Tiene además un acuerdo vitalicio con ellos.

-¿Quiénes son su socios?

-Finn Collins y John Murphy. –Lexa no tenía nunca había oído hablar de ese señor, y le pareció curioso, teniendo en cuenta que eran dueños de casi la mitad de la empresa.

-¿Finn Collins de los Collins? –Preguntó Wanheda con incredulidad. El asiático asintió con una cínica sonrisa.

-Joder, todos los inversores de tu padre son mafiosos. –Lexa necesitaba sentarse o apoyarse contra una pared. Le resultaba imposible de creer todo lo que oía.

-Al parecer la fundaron juntos. Tienen un estúpido contrato de métodos obsoletos; el que muera último es quien se queda con el cien por cien siempre y cuando pueda asumir las deudas. –Lexa volvió a crisparse. Quería largarse de ese cuartucho inmundo y respirar algo de aire fresco. Necesitaba dejar de escucharlo. –Entonces, ¿dos pasajes a Tijuana? –Se burló.

-Necesito pensar un poco. –Dijo Wanheda. ¿Dónde hay un motel en el que pueda quedarme un par de horas?

-Teniendo en cuenta que vas con la Barbie, ninguno. ¿Quieres que te encuentren y te maten?

-Está bien. Gracias. Volveré en unas horas y te diré qué hacer.

Volvieron al coche y Wanheda condujo hasta un oscuro callejón donde la noche pudiera ocultarlas bien las siguientes horas. Wanheda reclinó la cabeza sobre el asiento y miró hacia la montaña de basura que había a su izquierda. Lexa volvió a secarse las lágrimas que había derramado debido a la rabia y a la desesperación, tratando de calmarse y de no pensar que llevaba dos días con la misma ropa, sin siquiera poder tomar una ducha o comerse un plato de comida decente.

-¿Vas a matar a mi padre? –Le preguntó al borde de un nuevo llanto.

-No lo sé. –Cualquier cosa que hiciera supondría una nueva complicación, cualquier movimiento era un paso tembloroso, algo incierto y equivocado. Todas las posibilidades eran un error. –Duerme un poco, necesitas descansar.

-¡Deja de decirme que duerma! ¡Deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí cuando en realidad lo único que deseas es volver atrás y elegir no haber abierto la puerta de tu casa! –Le gritó Lexa desatando un llanto aniñado que sorprendió a Wanheda y la hizo mirarla a los ojos verdes que estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas y la rabia.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo?! –Respondió Wanheda con exasperación y elevando la voz casi tanto como Lexa.

-¡Que ya no soporto todo esto! ¡Eres tan fría, todo parece importarte una mierda! No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, no sé si planeas matar a mi padre o simplemente matarme a mí. Ya no sé lo que quieres. –Respondió llorando.

-Quiero que dejes de decir gilipolleces y de hablar del imbécil de tu padre, porque soy yo quien está aquí protegiéndote y pareces no darte cuenta. Estás tan acostumbrada a que todo lo hagan por ti que no te imaginas nada de lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Si quisiera que te fueras ya estarías en México, y mírate, sigues aquí, en este asqueroso coche, conmigo. –Respondió. El azul de sus ojos era tan intenso que Lexa sintió como si se cayera dentro de ellos. El pelo le caía sobre la frente de forma descuidada y el suéter negro descubría su cuello de forma misteriosa. Lexa no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ni de las consecuencias que le traería, pero simplemente lo hizo. Clavó sus uñas en su abrigada prenda y la atrajo hacia sí con ímpetu, después llevando sus manos hasta su cuello y pegándose a sus labios, jugando con su lengua para acariciar la boca herida de Wanheda. Se había quedado ciega al cerrar los ojos en ese beso, ciega del todo. Ciega de dolor y de temor. Su cuerpo reclamaba los labios de Wanheda y había obedecido ese imperioso instinto de saciar su exhausto espíritu. La besó con rabia, con pasión, con ardor, y el calor recorrió su espalda al sentir las manos de la especialista colarse por su sucia camiseta para adherirse a la piel de su cadera. Quiso abalanzarse sobre ella y envolverla toda con su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aire y tibiamente se separó de sus venenosos labios para respirar, dejando que su frente saciara su impulso de seguir unida a Wanheda, y, sin abrir los ojos, acarició su nuca.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Musitó Wanheda con agitación.

-Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Pues no lo hagas más. –Lexa despegó la frente de la suya y volvió a mirarla.

-Si volviera a acercar mis labios a los tuyos, ¿no me besarías? –Preguntó aproximándose de nuevo lentamente.

-No. –Lexa rozó tan de lejos los labios enrojecidos de la asesina que casi se electrocuta por no morderla. Pero no la mordió. Fue con dulzura que volvió a unirse a ellos y a dejar a su lengua danzar dentro de la boca de Wanheda, que tenía sabor a tabaco. Sintió en su pecho florecer algo aterrador y venenoso que le pedía que se quedara así para siempre. Para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanheda esperó a que Lexa se quedara dormida. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y hacia el lado izquierdo, de forma que podía ver su angelical rostro imperturbable y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar en el beso que le había dado hacía un rato. Leon estaba despierto y la miraba con la cabeza entre las patas delanteras, reclamando que le sacara de ese coche.

-Vamos, chico. –Le susurró abriendo la puerta trasera para pasear con él cerca de ahí y que respirara aire fresco. Caminaba con su bestia negra de un lado a otro, respirando del venenoso humo de su cigarrillo. –No sé qué hacer ahora, Leon. Me ha besado, ¿tú lo has visto? –Bufó apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillo y miró a su compañero. –Tengo que tener presente por qué ha pasado todo esto. Le abrí la puerta, maté al cerrajero y me fui de Nueva York solo por salvarla. Ahora tengo que ponerla a salvo definitivamente. Si me cargo a su padre la dejaré sola en algún país que no es el suyo. Creo que sé lo que debería hacer, pero no estoy del todo segura. Voy a llamar a Monty y voy a empezar a hacer algo, aunque no sepa exactamente cómo va a acabar todo esto. –Wanheda sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Monty.

-Son las dos de la mañana, ¿qué quieres? Espero que sea para los pasajes de México.

-Necesito una habitación durante un tiempo indefinido.

-Wanheda, vas con la mocosa más buscada del país, ¿a quién vas a pedirle una habitación?

-A ti, joder, a ti. ¿No hay nada que puedas conseguir?

-Sí, hay alguien, pero no será barato y no será cerca de aquí. Está a cincuenta kilómetros al norte. Están a diez grados bajo cero ahí.

-No importa. Mueve tus hilos y llámame.

Lexa se despertó al sentir movimiento bajo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y una luz muy blanca le hirió las pupilas. Tardó más de lo debido en darse cuenta que seguía dentro del coche y que Wanheda estaba a su lado conduciendo, pero es que no comía nada desde hacía un día, seguía sucia y aunque dormía estaba cansada. Huir no era como se lo imaginaba. Tenía frío y comenzaba a temblar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar en el que podemos quedarnos por ahora, podremos bañarnos y comer.

-¿Vamos a una casa?

-Es bueno que seas tan optimista. –Sonrió Wanheda. –Porque no sé hasta cuándo nos quedaremos allí. –Lexa también sonrió.

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Wanheda. –Le dijo antes de recostar la cabeza sobre el asiento para contemplar el camino a través de la ventanilla.

-Me llamo Clarke. –Le dijo. Lexa se volteó hacia ella lentamente, intentando saber si se había imaginado aquellas palabras o si realmente las había dicho. Sonrió al saber que sí. Estaba empezando a confiar en ella, y eso significaba que su plan funcionaba, estaba muy cerca de salvar a su padre.

Era efectivamente un lugar frío, tenía solo una ventana por la que no entraba casi luz y que además tenía barrotes. Había humedad en las paredes y no había más que una sucia cocina, un diminuto salón y un tétrico dormitorio en el que las sábanas parecían fabricadas por la abuela de Jesucristo. Wanheda no había pagado un precio tan alto por aquello, el precio lo había pagado por el silencio de su dueño. Lexa no se atrevía a entrar, se sentía tan mal entre esas paredes que hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo en el coche.

-Siento no haber conseguido nada mejor. –Clarke estaba avergonzada de llevar a Lexa a un lugar tan vulgar.

-No te preocupes. –Sonrió ella. Lo único que deseaba era una ducha, pero no podía volver a ponerse esa asquerosa ropa después del baño. –Creo que iré a ducharme.

-Sí. Yo estaré aquí. –Respondió con timidez.

Lexa intentó lavar su ropa mientras se aseaba, frotó todo, pero se sentía insegura de que quedara completamente limpio. Le dolía la cabeza y el estómago le rugía terriblemente. Pero solo quería echarse a dormir, y así se lo hizo saber a Clarke cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y perseguida por una estela de vapor y un aroma fresco de rosas que a Wanheda le intoxicó los sentidos.

-Voy a dormir un poco.

-Está bien. –Asintió Clarke mientras terminaba de limpiar su revólver.

-¿Tú no tienes sueño?

-No, por ahora no. –Lexa se quedó a medio camino de retirarse al dormitorio y seguir hablándole, pero finalmente desistió de luchar contra la fatiga. Se envolvió desnuda entre las sábanas –a riesgo de contraer una infección- y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Cuando despertó seguía entumecida, pero algo extraño pasaba. Ya no percibía el rancio olor a humedad, no, ahora era una fragancia extraña, cálida, una fragancia que hacía que su estómago se retorciera. Siguió su instinto y caminó hacia el salón, donde encontró a Wanheda –no, donde encontró a Clarke con un trapo de cocina pendiendo de su pantalón y la blusa remangada. Tenía todos los fogones ocupados con cacerolas y sartenes, el olor salado se intensificó. Clarke se giró y la encontró allí, aún envuelta en la toalla.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Es cómodo el colchón?

-Sí. –Mintió con una sonrisa. Pero no le pesaba mentir, a pesar de todo sentía alegría de haberse levantado.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí. –Repitió tallándose los ojos y sentándose a la mesa. Clarke la miró algo inquieta al ver su escasez de ropa y lo muy expuesta que estaba. Su pelo seguía húmedo y las gotas caían sobre sus desnudos hombros, descendiendo por su pecho. –Disculpa. –Dijo cubriéndose con el brazo a la altura de los senos. –Perdóname por estar así, pero es que he lavado la ropa y no tengo qué ponerme hasta que se seque.

Clarke sonrió y corrió hacia el sillón, donde había dos o tres pares de bolsas enormes. Las trajo hasta donde Lexa estaba y las puso sobre la mesa.

-Te he comprado algo. –Decía con un tierno entusiasmo metiendo la mano dentro del paquete y sacando dos prendas de color celeste, se notaba que eran suaves solo con verlas, tenían pingüinos pequeños estampados sobre su tela. –Mira, esto es para que duermas. Es calentito. –Sonrió. -Lexa se mordió el labio sin saber qué contestarle. Envolvió el pijama con los brazos y miró a Clarke, que seguía sacando ropa de las bolsas. –Esto son unos pantalones vaqueros. Te los he comprado azules porque no sé qué tipo de ropa te gustaría. –Lexa solo sonreía y recibía las prendas que Clarke le iba dejando en las manos. –Mira, estos son unas camisas. –Le dio tres camisetas de colores raros, naranja, verde y amarillo, y todas tenían dibujos infantiles como ranas y vacas. Pero igualmente Lexa estaba conmovida de la inocencia de Clarke. –Y queda una cosa, pero quiero que la abras tú. –Lexa la miró con el mismo gesto de agradecimiento y tomó la bolsa con curiosidad. Metió el brazo y sacó de la bolsa una prenda larga y de color azul. Estiró los brazos desplegándola y comprobó que era un vestido de tul con una enorme flor roja hecha de lentejuelas. Era la cosa más horrible que había visto nunca, no se la hubiera regalado ni a su peor enemiga… pero a ella le pareció hermosa, como si sostuviera entre sus manos un vestido de Channel. Clarke había salido a comprárselo y se lo había traído en una bolsa de regalo, como sorpresa para cuando se despertara de la siesta. Algo le cosquilleó en el pecho y sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo.

-Gracias, Clarke, es hermoso. –Musitó abrazando al vestido y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho. –Sonrió. Clarke también lo hizo. Se sentía orgullosa de su gusto en ropa y en cuanto vio el vestido supo que a Lexa le quedaría precioso, así que no se lo pensó dos veces. –Voy a ponerme el pijama antes de comer.

Cuando volvió al salón con el pijama de los pingüinos se encontró la mesa puesta y un buen y abundante plato de arroz con albóndigas. Casi podía alimentarse con el buen olor que desprendía la comida.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar.

-Es solo arroz y albóndigas de lata. No hay que saber mucho.

-Pues está muy bueno. Está riquísimo. –Decía atiborrándose con ansias. Clarke la miró y sonrió. Aunque ella también había pasado mucho tiempo sin comer nada en condiciones, se había acostumbrado a no tener qué llevarse a la boca, por eso el hambre ya no la torturaba.

Lexa se encargó de limpiar la cocina. Aún era por la tarde y no iba a permitir que los platos estuvieran sucios hasta después de cenar, aunque, con todo lo que había comido, dudaba que necesitara una cena. Clarke tenía un libro entre las manos y lo leía con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Has traído un libro? –Le preguntó Lexa.

-Sí. Lo tengo siempre en el bolso negro, ya sabes, el de debajo de la cama.

-¿Es ese el que tienes como emergencia por si hay que salir corriendo?

-Sí.

-¿Y guardas un libro?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es? –Preguntó Lexa acercándose con curiosidad.

-Anna Karenina.

-De Leon Tolstoi. –Asintió Lexa sentándose junto a ella.

-Por eso le puse ese nombre a mi perro.

-¿Y por qué ese libro en concreto?

-Porque me gusta mucho la historia. Ella está casada con un conde, ¿sabes? Y conoce a un hombre que le cambia la vida, pero no puede irse con él porque no puede violar los votos del matrimonio, quiere fugarse con él, porque está cansada de la vida de realeza en la que todo siempre es igual, no tiene libertad para nada.

-Sí. –Sonrió Lexa. –La he leído muchas veces. Es una historia de amor muy bonita.

-Yo no creo que sea de amor. –Le respondió Clarke mirando otra vez al libro. –Creo que lo que sucede en realidad es que ese hombre del que dice enamorarse en realidad solo le brinda la libertad que su vida como parte de la nobleza no puede darle. Él es su forma de escapar a esa rutina recatada, pero no creo que lo quiera de verdad.

-Yo creo que sí lo quiere. –Respondió Lexa mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella casi sin perturbar la quietud de la situación. –Puede que sí, que él signifique la libertad que en su día a día no tiene, pero eso no significa que no pueda enamorarse de él y quererlo. –Clarke miró a sus ojos verdes y luego miró a sus labios suaves. Lexa se abalanzó y volvió a besarla, manteniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sin tocarla, solo sirviéndose del contacto de su boca con la de Clarke, y, aunque Wanheda correspondió el beso, acabó por apartarse y mirar al suelo.

-Ya te he dicho que no hicieras eso.

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó casi ofendida.

-Porque lo haces para que no mate a tu padre. –Lexa no le respondió. Pero aquella sentencia le había dolido tanto que tuvo que guardar silencio. De pronto todo empezaba a írsele de las manos de nuevo. Clarke sabía lo que pretendía, la vida de su padre ya no estaba bajo su control y además de todo eso, había besado a Clarke sin acordarse de que era parte del plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar a Wallace de la cárcel o afrontar lo que se le venía encima si le contaba a la policía algo que pudiera ayudarles a encontrarla. Volvió a llamar a Monty rascándose la nuca. Se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y vio a Lexa aún dormida. Se le encogió el corazón y casi pierde el equilibrio; jamás se había sentido tan conmovida de ver a nadie sin hacer nada más que respirar. Solo respiraba. Hizo algo estúpido y acarició su rostro imperturbable, sentándose junto a ella e implorándole a alguna fuerza invisible que le diera valor para actuar, la pusiera a salvo y se alejara de ella por el bien de ambas. Le dolía que Lexa quisiera seducirla para evitar que matara a su padre, pero no podía culparla, era solo una cuestión de supervivencia.

-Ahora qué. –Dijo Monty contestando al teléfono y trayéndola de vuelta al mundo.

-Tengo que sacar a Wallace de la cárcel.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mata a Woods.

-Aún no puedo hacer eso. Es demasiado pronto y precipitado. Necesito más tiempo.

-Págale la fianza.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Dos millones.

-¿¡DE DÓLARES?!

-No, de yenes. ¡Claro! Creen que ha secuestrado a una mocosa, ¿cuánto esperabas que costara la fianza?

-Joder. –Musitó saliendo de la habitación. –No tengo tanto dinero.

-Ni él tampoco. –Lexa se despertó, pero no se movió. Se quedó en silencio escuchando la conversación para saber cuál sería el siguiente paso.

-Puede que haya una forma de conseguirlo… -Meditó Clarke sentándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué no solo matas a Woods?

-Porque no quiero tener que meter a Lexa en un avión a Tijuana. No la salvé para arruinarle la vida, aunque mate a su padre no dejará de perseguirla la mafia.

-No, pero si no lo matas, te perseguirán a ti también porque Wallace se irá de la lengua. ¿Qué planeas?

-Voy a hacerle una visita a Woods.

-¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA? ¡ESTÁ MÁS QUE VIGILADO!

-Soy una especialista en esto. He conseguido matar a tipos mucho más custodiados que él. –A Lexa se le retorció el estómago. ¿Había cambiado repentinamente de opinión? Iba a matarlo. Derramó una silenciosa lágrima, resignándose a que ya había hecho cuanto había podido por evitarlo.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarlo?

-Esta tarde te llamo. Voy a necesitar un vehículo más grande y algo de munición.

-Suerte.

Wanheda se fumó un cigarrillo y empezó a preparar lo necesario para viajar a Nueva York. Consideró que quizás fuera algo arriesgado hacer eso de día, pero no tenía más tiempo. Desplegó el arsenal de armamento sobre la mesa y comenzó a prepararlo ocultándolo entre la ropa que llevaría puesta para el encuentro con Woods.

[ _Birdy: People help the people_ ]

Lexa se recompuso y se levantó. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina y se quedó de pie mirando cómo Wanheda se disponía a conciencia para acabar con la vida de su padre.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí. –Le respondió con seriedad. –Estaré de vuelta en doce horas. Tú te quedarás con Monty hasta que yo llegue.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Nueva York. –Lexa se cruzó de brazos. No quería desarmarse frente a ella. Quería parecer fuerte, pero cada vez le costaba más.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Salvarnos.

Se quedó en trance, tratando de aceptar el hecho de que la vida de su padre acabaría ese mismo día. Se sentó junto a la pequeña ventana de su habitación y miró hacia el frío y desolador exterior. Dejó caer la cabeza en el marco y se dejó llevar por el dolor, derramando esas mudas lágrimas que no impedían que su rostro siguiera viéndose hermoso. Se quedaría sin decirle a su padre muchísimas cosas. Quizás pudiera escribirle una carta para que Clarke se la diera antes de matarlo…

 _"_ _Papá, no te preocupes más por mí. Estoy a salvo. Tengo algo de frío y me siento un poco sola, pero estoy bien, y pronto saldré de aquí. Siento mucho no poder estar contigo en este momento, y siento mucho que nuestras últimas palabras no fueran para expresarnos cuánto nos queremos. Pero no te preocupes, yo sé que tú me quieres. Y quiero que sepas que has sido que has sido el mejor padre, así que por favor no te tortures más._

 _He tenido suerte. Quizás esto es lo que debía de ocurrir. El destino trabaja de una forma muy misteriosa, y yo no pensaba estar tocando en la puerta de al lado para esperar a que llegara el cerrajero. Pero lo hice, y por eso ahora estoy a salvo. Quisiera poder abrazarte, papá. Quisiera haber pasado más tiempo contigo. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Espero que las entiendas a todas con una:_

 _Te quiero."_

Lexa le llevó el papel a Clarke doblado en cuatro y le pidió que se lo diera a su padre en cuanto lo viera. Wanheda realmente no podía sorprenderse de que Lexa supiera que iba a ir a ver a su padre. Se limitó a asentir y a pedirle que fuera al coche, que la llevaría a casa de Monty.

Lexa no quería quedarse sola con él. No quería que Clarke se fuera, no solo porque su destino significaba algo doloroso, sino porque tenía miedo de que no volviera, que la abandonara allí tan lejos de su casa. ¿Y si algo marchaba mal y acababan matándola? Eso también le causaba miedo y angustia, pero estaba demasiado abrumada para pensar en el por qué.

-Ten cuidado. –Le pidió mirándola a los ojos. Clarke asintió sin responder. –Volverás, ¿verdad? –Se atrevió a decir aunque le costaba más que respirar en ese momento. Se prometió que no lloraría más, pero las lágrimas eran más fuertes que ella.

-Sí. –Le dijo Wanheda. –Volveré. –Le dijo Clarke. Lexa se acercó muy despacio a su cuerpo y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su salvadora. Clarke acarició su espalda queriendo confortarla, pero en aquel momento Lexa era insalvable. Se despegó de su cuerpo, miró a los azules ojos de la especialista y la besó. La besó como si tuviera que recordar aquel sabor a tabaco durante mucho tiempo. La besó sabiendo que querría volver a besarla y no podría.

Wanheda emprendió viaje tras pedirle a Monty que cuidara de Lexa tan bien como pudiera. Le esperaba una tarde difícil y oscura. Cuando Clarke salió por la puerta de aquel sucio apartamento en el que iba a dejarla, quiso salir corriendo tras ella y pedirle que se quedara- Monty la miró. Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, acurrucada en el sillón, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus mismos brazos y mirando a cada rincón de la sala como si esperara que un monstruo saliera y se la llevara.

-¿Quieres… tomar algo? –Le preguntó él detrás del escritorio del ordenador de su casa. Lexa tenía que aceptar que aquello era mejor que el húmedo cuartucho en el que había tenido su primer encuentro con Monty.

-¿Tienes agua?

-No.

-¿Té?

-No. Solo tengo bebidas energéticas.

-Entonces no quiero nada, gracias. –Intentaba convencerse a sí misma que pronto todo eso pasaría, pero odiaba considerar el hecho de que tuviera que irse a otro país, sola, completamente sola, y empezar de cero, sin dinero, sin familia, sin amigos, sin nadie que la quisiera. Pero no iba a seguir llorando. No servía de nada.

-¿Cuánto le pagaste a Wanheda? –Lexa miró a Monty con cierta confusión.

-No le he pagado nada. –Monty empezó a reír con larga carcajada.

-¿Está jugándose la vida por ti, gratis? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Te la has tirado?

-No. –Repuso molesta. El asiático meditó y sintió que quizás había cometido una falta, pero era comprensible. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a relacionarse con nadie.

-Siento lo de tu padre. –Se redimió. –Pero es necesario para salvarte.

-Lo entiendo. –Contestó intentando concluir aquella conversación cuanto antes.

-Si quieres algo, solo pídelo.

Clarke se bajó del coche una vez estuvo en Nueva York. Hacía un frío horroroso y la ventisca casi llamaba a la nieve, lo que propiciaba que hubiera cierta oscuridad en el ambiente y cierta escasez de gente en la calle. Woods aguardaba en un custodiado búnker en la quinta planta de un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Era inútil que intentara protegerse tanto; Jaha no re-ordenaría su asesinato hasta que Wallace saliera de la cárcel o hasta que apareciera Lexa; necesitaba esperar que llegara algo de estabilidad y todos los ojos estuvieran puestos sobre el caso porque, si se les ocurría investigar, su nombre no tardaría en salir. Woods estaba a salvo, de Jaha.

Wanheda observaba el edificio oculta en la terraza de un edificio colindante. Había cuatro abajo, custodiando la entrada por el exterior. Las ventanas estaban tapadas y no podía verse nada de lo que había en su interior, pero eso no sería un impedimento para hacerla avanzar. En la terraza había otros dos que vigilaban las demás, pero Wanheda llevaba demasiado tiempo como para que unos ineptos pudieran detenerla.

Sacó el rifle de francotirador, sabía que la descubrirían, pero también sabía que podía matar a los cuatro que estaban frente a ella y a los dos que estaban abajo. Observó las posiciones de los dos que estaban cara a ella, esos eran los que debía exterminar primero, pues eran los que podrían atacarla primero. Respiró profundamente y apuntó sin utilizar la mira. No podía destaparla hasta el último instante o se delataría a sí misma con el destello que produce la lupa. Al primero le disparó en el cuello, y al segundo, en la frente. Rápidamente tumbó el arma y se tumbó ella después. Escuchó los gritos de los compañeros, sintió el pánico recorriendo sus venas. Ahora qué.

Bajó corriendo hasta la calle; los dos que custodiaban la entrada miraban de un lado a otro con histeria buscando el enemigo. Se ocultó tras una columna, aprovechando que la estaban buscando en el techo de otros edificios y utilizó cuatro balas para derribarlos a ambos.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Cuántos son? ¡Frank! ¡Contesta! –Se escuchaba por el walky-talky del guardaespaldas. Pero Frank estaba muerto. La buscaban arriba, la buscaban abajo y por todas partes. Era un fantasma. Se acercó a los frescos cadáveres y tomó entre sus manos el aparato.

-Frank no está disponible en este momento.

-¿Eres una mujer? –Preguntó la voz en tono de sorpresa.

-Necesito ver al señor Woods. Si para eso tengo que acabar contigo y el resto de tu gente, lo haré. Pero tienes la opción de marcharte y salvar tu vida. –Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se oía más que el rumor del viento.

-Aquí te espero. –Wanheda se tomó aquello como un desafío.

Se le cruzaban tres por cada piso, y resultó llegar al último sin un solo roce. ¿Esa era la mejor seguridad que Woods podía permitirse? Estaba realmente perdido. Se escondió tras las escaleras e intentó adivinar cuántos la esperaban en la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Gustus. La experiencia le dictaba que habría dos fuera, y uno le acompañaría dentro.

-¿David? ¡Contesta, David! –Gritaba uno de ellos. –No puede ser, se los ha cargado a todos. ¡Ve a cubrir aquella zona!

Genial. No tendría ni que moverse. El enorme hombre se acercaba tembloroso y agitado, apoyándose contra la pared con la tonta ilusión de que así Wanheda no notaría su presencia.

-¿Quieres morir? –Le preguntó apuntando a su cabeza que justo acababa de asomarse ante ella. La movió de un lado a otro para decirle que no sin palabras.

-¿Está despejado? –Le preguntó su compañero.

-Dile que sí.

-Sí. –Respondió en voz alta.

-Ahora dile que venga.

-Ven un momento. –Le pidió a su compañero, que caminó hacia él con tranquilidad y facilidad.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aho…? –Allí vio a Wanheda apuntándole a su compañero en la cabeza.

-Veamos, caballeros. Tenemos dos opciones. La primera es pegarte un tiro a ti, y otro a ti antes de que intentes siquiera desenfundar tu arma. La segunda es que os metáis en el ascensor, os larguéis y me dejéis hablar con el señor Woods. –Ellos no se atrevieron ni a contestar. –Elegimos la segunda, ¿verdad? –Asintieron con la cabeza. –Pues bien. Fuera de aquí. –Les empujó quitándole a uno su aparato de comunicación y avanzó hasta la sala donde estaba Woods. -Estoy fuera esperándote, ¿sales o prefieres que yo entre? –Le dijo al guarda con el que había hablado al principio. Lo siguiente que vio fue la puerta agujerearse como un queso gruyere con las balas de una ametralladora. -¿Realmente pensabas que iba a ser tan idiota como para ponerme justo delante de la puerta? Estás tú solo. Yo sé dónde estás tú, pero tú no sabes dónde estoy yo. Tus compañeros acaban de tomar la decisión de su vida; se han marchado, tú podrías hacer lo mismo o simplemente morir.

-Malditos cobardes maricones. –Musitó él. Wanheda sonrió. –Te espero aquí. –Repitió.

El hombre sudaba tanto que pensó que se desmayaría antes de que Wanheda llegara. Intentó imaginarse cómo aparecería, dónde podría estar. Pero no se le ocurría nada más que esperarla apuntando hacia la puerta. ¡Era perfecto! No tenía otra forma de entrar. Pero Wanheda no había llegado hasta donde estaba por hacer las cosas de forma fácil.

-¿¡Dónde estás?! –Le gritó exhausto por la desesperación. Llevaba cinco minutos apuntando a la puerta, preparado para disparar con lo que fuera. Wanheda se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró frente a la puerta, aquel movimiento sobresaltó al guarda espaldas que comenzó a disparar sin ton ni son. Y allí sucedió. Wanheda escuchó el "click" que suena cuando te has quedado sin balas. Tenía tres segundos para apuntarle a aquel hombre y dispararle antes de que pudiera desenfundar otra arma. Se puso de pie frente a la puerta y le asestó un tiro en la frente.

El señor Woods tenía una camisa celeste en la que el sudor se notaba desde kilómetros. Miraba a Wanheda e intentaba que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca. Era una mujer, una mujer que no le llegaba ni a la altura del hombro. Y había conseguido arrasar con todos los de seguridad, que pesaban noventa kilos y medían metro ochenta.

-Hola, señor Woods. –Le dijo caminando hacia él. Sacó de su bolsillo la nota de Lexa mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio tras el cual estaba él. La leyó antes de dársela a él.

-¿Tienes a mi hija? –Preguntó llorando.

-Sí. ¿Quiere que le diga algo de su parte?

-Que lo siento, y que la quiero muchísimo. –Las lágrimas le caían a borbotones y entre llanto repetía que no quería morir. No quería quitarle a Lexa su única familia, y dejarla sola. No quería que Lexa sufriera lo que ella había tenido que sufrir. Pero no tenía más opción. Sonó su móvil, pero lo ignoró. Apuntó a su cabeza llena de gotas de sudor mientras él cerraba con fuerza los ojos y lloraba.

-Se lo diré.


	8. Chapter 8

La bala salió del cañón haciendo un ruido metálico. La adrenalina era tan abundante en su sangre que fue capaz de oírlo como si chirriara a cámara lenta. El proyectil atravesó su cabeza como si fuera una masa blanda, y sobre sus últimos segundos cayó en el escritorio dejando un enorme charco de sangre alrededor de su cara inerte con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas. Guardó el arma y se retiró del lugar; sabía que había hecho lo que debía. Pero eso no ocurrió simplemente. Hubo una cadena de acontecimientos que precedieron a ese asesinato, y este es el momento de explicar cada eslabón.

Lexa seguía en el sofá de Monty a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría con Clarke y su padre. Estaba intentando encontrar una sensación clara entre todo aquello, pero le estaba costando francamente. Se imaginó qué sucedería cuando Clarke volviera con las manos manchadas de la sangre de su padre. Todas esas sensaciones contradictorias; el echarla de menos y el aborrecerla por asesinar a la única familia que tiene. Por qué diablos la echaba de menos. "Es natural", pensó. "Me ha salvado la vida. Probablemente quiera agradecérselo inconscientemente y por eso es que ahora tengo la sensación de querer que esté a mi alrededor". No existe el auto-análisis. El auto-análisis no es más que otro nombre para "auto-convencimiento". A veces no hay razón de ser para los sentimientos. A veces simplemente existen. Pero Lexa no podía dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad… Sería un total fracaso.

-¿De verdad no quieres tomar nada? –Volvió a preguntarle Monty sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Está bien. Tomaré una bebida energética. –Asintió pensando que quizás eso hiciera desaparecer su decaimiento. Monty hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ir hasta la nevera y traerle la lata, un esfuerzo que Lexa valoró.

-Te veo muy pensativa. –Lexa apoyó la cabeza sobre su propia mano mientras el chico la miraba desde su escritorio. -¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé. –Respondió tras darle un trago largo a la bebida y colocar la lata en su regazo.

-No tengas miedo de Wanheda. Si ha sido capaz de hacer todas estas cosas, no dudes en que seguirá protegiéndote.

-No le tengo miedo. –Respondió Lexa algo dolida por lo que Monty había dicho.

-¿Y qué te sucede?

-No sé. Estoy un poco abrumada. –Suspiró. –No sé qué pasará a partir de ahora. No quiero irme de aquí, pero esté donde esté seguiré sin tener a nadie.

-Oye, ya te lo he dicho. Es una decisión difícil, pero la ha tomado por tu bien, para que no tengas que huir toda tu vida. Si tu padre desaparece ellos obtendrán lo que querían y tú solo tendrás que irte unos cuantos años fuera del país… Créeme, cuando todo esto haya pasado, se lo agradecerás.

-Es que creo que podría haber encontrado una alternativa y aun así no la buscó. Estoy un poco molesta con ella. –Eso era lo que sucedía. Estaba cabreada; y al salir cada palabra de su boca notaba una ira en forma de calor apoderarse de su piel.

-¿Cuál es esa alternativa según tú?

-¡No lo sé! Yo no sé nada del mundo aparentemente, y cualquier cosa que diga es una estupidez. Pero quizás podría haber traído a mi padre y meterlo en un avión a Tijuana en lugar de matarlo y mandarme a mí allí.

-Lexa. –Dijo Monty algo exasperado. –Jaha tiene una empresa a través de la cual le presta dinero a gente como tu padre. Imagínate que uno no le devuelve lo que le prestó y consigue escaquearse… ¡Todos los demás deudores le perderían el respeto! Tu padre nunca hubiera conseguido huir…

-¿Y por qué yo sí?

-Porque tú eres vulnerable solo en la medida en que puedan utilizarte para extorsionar a tu padre. Si tú padre no está, no hay nadie a quién extorsionar y además la deuda ya está saldada. –Lexa tuvo que asumir que aquello tenía sentido… Pero no quería aceptar que una misma persona fuera la heroína que hacía que se le erizaran los poros de la piel con un beso y también fuera el verdugo de su padre. Era demasiado doloroso y difícil de tragar.

-Si mi padre… desaparece, yo estaré a salvo, ¿no? –Monty asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que salir del país?

-Es solo durante un tiempo. El ambiente está muy crispado y te buscarán para intentar recuperar el dinero. Creerán que tú tienes algo de ese patrimonio y te perseguirán. Pero si pasan los años suficientes, podrás regresar y vivir como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-Eso no podré hacerlo nunca. –Monty asumió esa respuesta y siguió tecleando. Lexa se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo todo el día delante de un monitor. ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese? -¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy hacker.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-Para el que mejor me pague.

-¿Clarke te ha pagado?

-No. Clarke es de la familia. Me ha salvado la vida muchas veces como para cobrarle por un trabajo de niñera. –Sonrió intentando animar a Lexa. Pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Y ahora mismo qué estás hackeando?

-Nada. Ahora estoy al tanto de la actualidad en el mundo. Siempre es bueno estar informado. –Pensó que por qué querría alguien que nunca sale a la calle y se relaciona estar "al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo".

-¿Qué dice el NY Times? –Preguntó Lexa. –Es el periódico que lee mi padre.

-El realista. –Rio Monty. –Voy a mirarlo. Probablemente salga tu cara, como en todos los periódicos y canales del país. ¿Qué se siente?

-No se siente nada. No tenemos tele y estar aquí es lo más cercano a salir que he hecho en tres días. –Monty miró los titulares. Efectivamente salía la cara de Lexa, en primera plana, acompañada de unas palabras que resonaron es su cabeza como si alguien se las hubiera gritado: "Cage Wallace sale en libertad bajo fianza". Sus labios finos se despegaron y se le aceleró el corazón. –Hay que llamar a Wanheda. –Musitó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hay que llamar a Wanheda!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Lexa con preocupación.

-Han soltado a Wallace. Si Wanheda se carga a tu padre ahora, volverán a meter a Wallace en la cárcel, porque será demasiada casualidad que suelten al único sospechoso de tu desaparición y de repente muera el señor Woods. Y si Wallace vuelve a la cárcel por culpa de Wanheda, podemos darnos todos por muertos.

-¿Por qué está fuera de la cárcel?

-Han pagado su fianza.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Primero hay que llamarla. –Dijo empuñando su teléfono y marcando. Esperó, pero nadie respondía. –No contesta. Joder.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Lexa con preocupación y la mano temblorosa. –Monty la ignoró y volvió a marcar.

Clarke seguía apuntando a Woods a la frente. Ignoraba el repetitivo sonar de su móvil mientras se cuestionaba a sí misma sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sí. Era lo mejor, pondría a Lexa a salvo y se salvaría ella. ¡Diablos! Había matado cientos de veces y jamás le había llevo tanta meditación. Ni siquiera la primera vez.

-¿No vas a contestar? –Preguntó Woods todavía sollozando y con las manos arrugadas sobre el escritorio. Clarke lo pensó. Pero acabó por hacerlo.

-Wanheda. –Respondió.

-Dime que no has matado a Woods. –Escuchó la pastosa voz de Monty y bajó la pistola.

-No. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han pagado la fianza de Wallace.

-Oh. –Dijo con cierto alivio comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ven cuanto antes. No sé si podré mantener a Lexa a salvo mucho tiempo. –Wanheda frunció el ceño y se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó temerosa.

-La fianza la ha pagado Jaha.

Aquello significaba una infinidad de cosas. Ahora que no podían matar a Woods, intentarían encontrar a Lexa, a sabiendas de que era ella quien la protegía. Sí. A Jaha le convenía aliarse con Wallace, ya que fue él a quien le encomendó la muerte de Woods y además era él quien prestaría la mejor ayuda para encontrar a Lexa. Sí. Que Jaha encontrara a Lexa era lo único que tenía que suceder para que todo saliera bien. Podrían extorsionar a Woods, matarlo, luego matarla a ella y, si también encontraban a Wanheda, hacerla responsable de todas las muertes. Tenía que volver y llevársela de casa de Monty. O podría hacer algo más fácil y rápido. Si Woods moría, Wallace volvía a la cárcel y eso le daba un mayor margen de tiempo para huir. Sí. "Date la vuelta y mátalo".

La bala salió del cañón haciendo un ruido metálico. La adrenalina era tan abundante en su sangre que fue capaz de oírlo como si chirriara a cámara lenta. El proyectil atravesó su cabeza como si fuera una masa blanda, y sobre sus últimos segundos cayó en el escritorio dejando un enorme charco de sangre alrededor de su cara inerte con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

Lexa no entendía cómo había podido ocurrir aquello con tanta rapidez. Estaba encerrada en aquel cuarto en el que apenas cabía de pie mientras escuchaba cómo dos hombres agredían verbalmente a Monty, que seguía sentado tras su escritorio en el salón.

-Wanheda tiene a la chica. ¿Verdad, puto chino?

-No lo sé. No sé nada de Wanheda.

-¡No mientas! –Escuchó un duro golpe que supo que Monty había recibido. -¿Dónde está esa traidora de mierda?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, Wallace.

-Tú también eres un puto traidor. Ahora resulta que protegemos a las hijas de los capullos a los que tenemos que matar. –Lexa escuchaba nada más que silencio. Un silencio horrible que no hacía más que su mano temblara más violentamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaría de no ser porque el espacio era demasiado reducido para moverse siquiera en tan mínima medida. –Ya no me sirves para nada. Es más. Eres un estorbo. Nadie sabe que existes, podría matarte aquí mismo y nadie lo sabría. ¿No vas a contarme nada?

-No tengo nada que contarte, Wallace. –Respondió Monty con una calma irracional para estar en la situación en la que estaba.

-Que te follen. –Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de un disparo, casi mudo. Un disparo que realmente sonó dentro de aquella extraña casa. El corazón de Lexa iba a salir despedido e iba a impactar en la pared. Acababan de matar a un hombre al otro lado de la habitación, buscándola a ella.

Monty vio a Wallace subiendo las escaleras a través de la cámara que tenía instalada y conectada con su ordenador, y mandó a Lexa a esconderse de inmediato y a no hacer ruido alguno. Monty le había salvado la vida, pagando con la suya propia. Se quedó muy quieta. Quieta durante horas, esperando que Clarke llegara, mitigando su llanto, aunque ya Monty se hubiera ido. No saldría de esa diminuta habitación por nada del mundo.

Wanheda fue a matarlo. Volvió corriendo y le apuntó a la cabeza otra vez. Pero la imagen de los ojos de Lexa se le vino a la cabeza y salió corriendo a la calle mientras maldecía por no ser capaz de actuar con la mente fría. No cambiaría nada. Tenía que ir a buscar a Lexa y sacarla de allí.

-¿A dónde vas? –Gritó Woods desesperado. Wanheda se dio la vuelta y lo miró. -¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Pagando por los errores que usted cometió. –Le hizo un puente a uno de los coches negros que estaban fuera, que supuso que eran de la agencia de seguridad que Woods había contratado. Por tanto no denunciarían su desaparición y podría llegar a Filadelfia sin llamar la atención.

[ _Ellie Goulding: Your song_ ]

La puerta estaba entre-abierta. Un estúpido detalle que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aterrorizarla. Vio el cuerpo de Monty encorvado sobre el escritorio y su cabeza mal puesta en un charco de sangre que ya había empezado a coagular. Había llegado demasiado tarde… Se habían llevado a Lexa. No había sido capaz de salvarla. Avanzó con dificultad hasta el sillón donde la vio acurrucada la última vez y se sentó junto a ese lugar, mirándolo con nostalgia. Un dolor le penetró el pecho como un taladro.

-Lexa… -Musitó. Ya no volvería a mirarla a los ojos. No volvería a sentir el olor de su pelo ni sus manos acariciar descuidadamente su brazo. Que estúpida se sintió, pero enterró la cara en las manos y lloró como una niña pequeña.

Lexa sintió un sollozo. No quería salir de su escondite, pero quería saber quién estaba detrás de ese tímido llanto, y, avanzando por el pasillo y apareciendo en el salón, se encontró con Clarke sentada junto al que había sido su asiento y llorando. Jamás esperó encontrarse con una imagen parecida. Avanzó hacia ella, presa de una inercia que no regía su propia voluntad.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Le preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Wanheda levantó la cabeza y se la encontró de pie frente a ella, como una epifanía, como un sueño realizado, como su misma salvación. Lexa era una inocencia superior, y lo más cerca del cielo de lo que jamás estaría. Se levantó y se abalanzó sobre ella, clavándole el llanto en el cuello, abrazándola como se abraza a alguien que estás a punto de ver partir en un tren. Aquel llanto de niña hizo que los poros de la piel de Lexa. La aguardó con sus blancos brazos y la reconfortó. –Pensé que no volverías.

-Te dije que lo haría. Estoy aquí. –Lexa empezó a llorar mientras Clarke se calmaba.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Clarke?

-Encontrar un lugar. –Sí. –Dijo rodeando su cintura. –Un lugar en el que podamos quedarnos.


	9. Chapter 9

Dejaron allí el cuerpo aún tibio de Monty, que era un héroe no reconocido. Lexa ya no tenía más fuerzas para llorar. Todo era demasiado extraño y tenía que acostumbrarse demasiado rápido. Clarke quiso evitar que viera el cadáver sangriento pero no lo consiguió. Lexa tuvo que asimilar que ahora la muerte era algo que la asechaba y la rodeaba como el mismo aire. Esperaron a que anocheciera y se subieron al coche que Wanheda había traído desde Nueva York, conduciendo hasta quién sabe dónde y quién sabe por qué caminos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Preguntó Lexa abrazándose sobre el asiento del coche.

-No lo sé, Lexa. –Respondió Clarke. –Tenemos que encontrar un lugar en el que poder quedarnos los próximos meses. No estarás a salvo hasta que termine el juicio de Wallace y sepamos si queda libre o va preso.

-¿No vas a meterme en un avión a México?

-No. –Contestó sin mirarla. –No haré eso. –Lexa sintió una tremenda paz. Los músculos tensos se le relajaron, como si se volcara todo su cuerpo sobre el asiento. Su padre no había muerto, y estaría a salvo hasta el juicio. Ella, por el contrario no. Estarían buscándola por todas partes para extorsionar a Woods, ahora que se había vuelto intocable debido a los cargos que a Wallace se le imputaban. Estaría a salvo con Clarke durante unos meses, y no abandonada en algún país extraño. No podría salir a respirar aire fresco, ni ver la luna, o la luz del sol. Pero estaría bien. Estaría con Clarke. Y su padre estaría bien. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Clarke condujo hasta perderse. Identificó un horrendo cartel luminoso en la deriva de una carretera, un cartel que le daba la entrada a un hotel que probablemente no tendría muchas exigencias respecto a los clientes. Lexa dormía. Y Clarke aprovechó para registrarse, o intentarlo sin que le pidieran identificación. Pero confiaba en que no sucedería. En aquellos lugares tan fríos y perdidos a nadie le importaba en absoluto la vida de los demás. Entró y un señor corpulento con la camiseta manchada de grasa la miró tras el mostrador.

-Una habitación. –Le dijo. Él sacó el formulario, y lo deslizó hasta ella. Wanheda sacó doscientos dólares de un sobre marrón y los dejó encima de la mesa. –Es muy tarde y no me apetece rellenar hojas. –Él la miró sin decir nada. Puso la mano sobre los billetes y volvió a guardar el formulario, para darle las llaves de la habitación. –Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, señor. -¿Cómo no iba a aceptar ese dinero? Le había pagado casi diez veces lo que costaba la habitación por noche.

Wanheda volvió al coche, se colgó al hombro el bolso negro en el que llevaba su poca ropa y la de Lexa, y dejó el maletín para un segundo viaje. Cubrió la cabeza de Lexa con una capucha y la cargó en volandas hasta la habitación sin que el recepcionista emitiera el menor sonido. Dejó a Lexa sobre la cama y bajó a buscar el maletín. Se detuvo en recepción y dejó sobre el mostrador un sobre.

-Esto paga tres meses. No quiero preguntas ni que nadie me moleste. –El hombre volvió a recoger el sobre y a guardarlo sin decir una sola palabra.

Wanheda entró a la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido y comenzó por cerrar todas las cortinas; desde fuera podía verse con claridad quién estaba en la habitación, y eso era lo último que quería. Más aun sabiendo que se encontraban apenas en un primer piso. Se asomó para comprobar que Lexa seguía bien, y quiso marcharse, pero una fuerza mayor la obligó a acercarse a ella y cubrirla con el edredón. Suspiró al verla y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta.

[ _Sia: Breathe me_ ]

-¿Esta noche tampoco vas a dormir? –Le preguntó Lexa antes de que alcanzara a dar cinco pasos.

-No lo sé. Tengo mucho que hacer. Tú descansa, ya estamos a salvo.

-Quédate conmigo. Por favor. –Clarke giró su cuerpo completamente y miró a Lexa, que seguía acostada de lado con la mano bajo la mejilla. No opuso resistencia a lo que su alma dolida también le pedía. Se recostó junto a Lexa, boca arriba, mirando el techo con manchas de humedad. Lexa dio una vuelta sobre sí misma hasta quedar frente al perfil de Clarke, con esos ojos tan despiertos y azules. –Gracias, Clarke. –Dijo aferrándose a su mano. Aquel contacto le resultó extraño a ambas por igual. Era algo cálido entre tanta muerte, tanto frío y tanto dolor. Era algo que ambas necesitaban. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados y Clarke estaba tan nerviosa que pensó que Lexa podría sentir en su piel los latidos desbocados de su corazón. –Mírame. –Le susurró Lexa. Wanheda quiso oponerse, porque le atemorizaba indeciblemente encontrarse con los ojos de Lexa… Que parecían tener potestad sobre ella. Pero se sentía tan bien de tenerla a su lado que no podía resistirlo, y obedeció.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien. –Respondió sinceramente recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Wanheda. –Me sienta bien que vayas a dejar que me quede contigo. –Clarke suspiró. No supo realmente qué le esperaba aquellos meses en esa cárcel divina hasta que emitieran la sentencia de Wallace.

-Esto va a ser muy difícil. No podrás salir, no podrás hacer otra cosa que no sea estar aquí. Vivirás encerrada.

-No me importa. –Dijo apretando su mano más fuerte. –Quiero estar aquí contigo.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Sí lo sé. Pero estás asustada porque tú te sientes igual.

-Lexa, duérmete. –Lexa sonrió y se acercó su cuerpo al de Wanheda, cruzando su brazo sobre el abdomen de ella.

-Me dormiré. –Respondió. –Pero algún día tendremos de hablar de lo que sientes. Porque si no lo sueltas, acabará matándote. –Wanheda creía en lo certera que era esa afirmación. Había visto mucha muerte antes, había padecido mucho dolor. Había estado sola muchas veces, y sentido abandono una y otra vez. Pero jamás se había sentido tan bien con alguien después de haber perdido a lo más importante de su vida. Así que se obligó a sí misma a no pensar. Quizás solo a disfrutar que Lexa estuviera junto a ella esa noche. Y empezar de cero mañana. Sí. Eso haría.

-Sueña con los angelitos. –Susurró mientras acariciaba su brazo y olía el aroma que desprendía su pelo largo y ondulado en el que no podía evitar querer enredar sus dedos.

Los días pasaban y se convertían en semanas. Las semanas no sentían compasión por lo que aquellas paredes de sucio hotel encerraban, y no querían prolongarlo en absoluto. Lexa se despertó aquella mañana que parecía más luminosa que las anteriores. Ya corría octubre por el viento y cada vez que abría los ojos y caminaba hasta la cocina, encontrándose a Clarke preparándole un té con tostadas, no podía evitar sentir una inconfesable felicidad. Jamás nadie había hecho que se sintiera tan bien con un detalle tan estúpido como un desayuno, o una sonrisa de "buenos días". Wanheda no tenía ningún motivo para hacer lo que hacía, y, a pesar de ello, lo hacía con alegría.

Wanheda, por otra parte, cada vez que veía a Lexa aparecer en pijama y tallándose los ojos, mirando con deseo el desayuno que ella malamente le preparaba, experimentaba una de esas sensaciones en las que te sientes fuera de tu propio cuerpo. Pero en el buen sentido. Entre esas paredes ya no era una asesina. Entre esas paredes no era una superviviente. Ese era su hogar, y le dolía saber que no quería abandonarlo. Pero el tiempo pasaba y la hora de empezar a pensar en qué hacer apremiaba.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien. –Sonrió Lexa. -¿Y tu sofá? ¿Ha estado cómodo?

-No demasiado. Pero a mi cuerpo le ha dado igual.

-Oye… -Dijo sentándose en el taburete para empezar a comer. -¿Podrías ir hoy a comprar un par de cosas?

-Qué cosas. –Dijo Clarke mirándola con una expresión divertida.

-Verduras. Y carne. ¡Ah! Y algo de harina. Hay huevos, mantequilla, y leche, ¿no? Pues, compra chocolate. Y nata. Ah, y el vino. –Dijo agitando su dedo índice.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me apetece cocinar. –Sonrió. Wanheda entendía que estando encerrada día y noche, sin respirar aire fresco más que alguna noche que la sacaba a pasear de madrugada para que no se volviera loca, podría aburrirla y desesperarla, así que no le diría que no.

-Está bien. Iré a comprar, traeré aquí todo, almorzaremos y después tengo que salir a buscar un par de cosas.

-¿A dónde?

-A un garaje en el que Monty guardaba algunas de mis cosas.

-¿Vas otra vez al centro de Filadelfia? –Preguntó en tono de reproche.

-Pero volveré temprano. Volveré antes de que tengas preparada la cena que me mandas a comprar. –Sonrió.

Lexa había sido todo lo que ella se propuso que sería; algo frágil y delicado a lo que no podía acercarse, ni tocar, ni rozar, ni siquiera mirar de forma inadecuada. Había permanecido distante, porque era consciente de que Lexa estaba en un momento de vulnerabilidad emocional, y además la vida de su padre seguía sin estar definida, y no se definiría hasta el juicio. Sí, sí que se moría por abrazarla y repetir el último beso que se dieron. Pero no podía hacerlo. Por el bien de las dos.

Dejó la pequeña cocina en manos de Lexa… Quizás dejara a Lexa en manos de la cocina, no lo supo bien. Y se marchó a buscar lo que le correspondía sacar del garaje de Monty. Lexa vio las bolsas que Clarke había dejado sobre la mesita y se entusiasmó. Guardó lo que necesitaba frío; la carne, la nata, el vino… Todo menos las verduras. Empezó a pelarlas y cortarlas y disponerlas para la preparación. Su enorme armario se había reducido a seis o siete prendas, solamente tenía unos zapatos, que eran los que había utilizado la noche que tuvo que huir con Wanheda… Esa noche le quedaba ya tan lejana. No podía creer el miedo que sentía y lo tranquila que estaba apenas unos meses después. Se había acostumbrado a caminar con los calcetines, y aquella sería una buena ocasión para volver a ponerse sus zapatos de tacón.

Metió la carne en el horno y se sentó a esperar con impaciencia. Iba de un lado al otro, abría y cerraba el aparato para ver si seguía cruda. Se puso a pensar en que le daría una bonita sorpresa a Clarke, la haría sonreír. Últimamente sonreía casi a diario, y eso le encantaba. ¡Tenía que preparar la ropa que se pondría Clarke! Hurgó entre los cajones y solo había ropa negra. Pero qué iba a hacer… Pantalones vaqueros negros, camiseta negra y las botas negras de siempre. Se sentiría como si cenara con un ladrón de bancos… Pero no podía desear más que llegara la hora.

Clarke entró empujando la puerta con el cuerpo, ya que traía las manos ocupadas con dos enormes cajas que parecían pesar el doble que ella misma. Una enorme nube de humo negra hizo que se le cerrara la garganta y tosiera. Se apresuró y dejó las cajas en el suelo, acercándose a la cocina para saber qué demonios había ocurrido. Aunque se lo imaginaba.

-Lexa, ya llegué. –Decía tosiendo y batiendo los brazos para disipar la neblina oscura.

-¡Ve a la habitación y ponte la ropa que te dejé sobre la cama! –Le gritó desde el fondo. Clarke se detuvo rápidamente y sin objetar se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la habitación. Allí encontró su ropa y se la puso sin meditar lo extraño de la situación. Abrió la puerta. -¡No, no, no! ¡Todavía no salgas! –Volvió a decirle Lexa. –Clarke cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, enmarcándose el rostro con las manos, y con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Escuchaba a Lexa taconear de un lado a otro con el paso acelerado y se preguntaba qué estaría ocurriendo.

-¿Puedo salir ya?

-¡No! Todavía no. –Contestó. Se escuchaban ruidos de platos, vasos y demás utilería de cocina. El fuerte olor a humo persistía. –Ya, puedes salir.

Wanheda abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mesa de la cocina desplazada a la enorme ventana del salón. Las cortinas estaban abiertas ligeramente, solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver las estrellas. Lexa había aprendido mucho de lo que Wanheda le había enseñado. Había dos platos, dos tazas con las asas rotas y dos pares de cubiertos. La comida estaba servida y Lexa estaba sentada en su silla. Sonreía como sólo ella sabe. Tenía las ondas especialmente brillantes esa noche, y llevaba puesto el vestido azul con la flor roja hecha de lentejuelas que Wanheda le había regalado hacía tiempo. Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, sorprendida pero complacida.

-Qué guapa estás.

-Gracias. –Respondió Lexa con una tonta sonrisa, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¿A qué se debe tanto lujo?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños. –A Clarke se le deshizo la sonrisa y la miró fijamente, atragantándose con su saliva.

-¿Tu... tu cumpleaños?

-Sí. Cumplo veintidós.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lexa. –Sonrió. No le gustaba la idea de que Lexa pasara su cumpleaños encerrada con ella, en lugar de estar con su padre y sus amigas.

-¡Prueba la carne! –La carne estaba asquerosa, cruda por dentro y chamuscada por fuera. La verdura estaba medio achicharrada y mal sazonada.

-Está muy bueno. –Sonrió Clarke intentando tragar el trozo de carne chicloso que llevaba tres minutos masticando sin conseguir deshacer.

-No mientas, está horrible. –Sonrió Lexa al ver que Clarke quería contentarla. –Es la primera vez en mi vida que cocino. Así que no traeré la tarta, porque la he sacado del horno hace media hora y ya está más dura que las paredes de este hotel.

-Seguro que está muy rica. –Dijo Clarke sonriendo a duras penas. Lexa echó a reír de ver su expresión y acarició su mano. Sirvió dos copas de vino y alzó la suya. –Yo no bebo.

-Solo esta noche. Solo una copa. –Sonrió de forma tan exquisitamente dulce que Clarke no pudo negarse. No podía negarse a nada de lo que Lexa le pidiera.

-Siento que tengas que pasar tu cumpleaños aquí.

-Yo no…-Clarke sonrió.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé cuál puede ser tu regalo! –Corrió hacia las cajas que había traído y abrió la más pequeña. De dentro de ella sacó un radio-casete que tenía más años que ellas dos juntas, y vio que dentro había un casete. Así que simplemente lo enchufó y apretó el botón de "play". -¡Fíjate! Una radio. Ya no te aburrirás. Hay muchas cintas dentro de la caja y puedes escuchar las emisoras que alcances con esta antena.

Lexa se levantó y se aproximó a ella con una sonrisa, mientras la música medio distorsionada y lejana empezaba a sonar.

[ _Cat Power: I found a reason_ ]

Rodeó el cuello de Clarke con los brazos y la besó, interrumpiendo su infantil entusiasmo por el aparato de radio. Esto descolocó a Clarke, pero eso no impidió que sus manos navegaran furtivamente hasta la cintura de la princesa que esa noche cumplía años.

-Lexa… -Susurró pegando su frente a la de ella. –Por favor. No hagas esto. –Lexa no respondió. Simplemente se la llevó de la mano hasta la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ven. –Ordenó con su voz de seda.

-Lexa. No puedo salvar a tu padre. Ni siquiera puedo garantizarte que no tenga que matarlo más adelante.

-Deja de hablar de mi padre. –Le dijo tirando de su mano hasta atraerla hacia ella. –Esta noche estamos tú y yo.

Y como presa de un magnetismo continental, de pronto estaba sobre su cuerpo, deshaciéndose del vestido azul que le había comprado. La quiso, la pensó, la escuchó y la besó, todo en una misma noche, como si toda la perfección hubiera querido meterse junta en una sola noche. Allí. Se entregaron como si, por un momento, una no fuera Wanheda, la asesina y la otra no fuera la hija de Woods.


	10. Chapter 10

_[_ _Active Child: Hanging On_ _]_

No se tenían más que la una a la otra. Despertaban cada día, aferradas al cuerpo de la otra como a un refugio de piedra- Lexa se sentía a salvo y Clarke se sentía salvada. Lexa necesitaba a Clarke más de lo que podía soportar, y, estar un segundo sin estar entre sus brazos, era un segundo sin respirar. Puede que sí tuvieran que haber parado cuando aún podían, porque ya era demasiado tarde. Lexa miró a Clarke desde el sofá, pensando en lo que experimentaba cada vez que lo hacía.

-Clarke, estoy enamorada de ti. –Clarke se giró rápidamente a mirarla, como si hubiera oído un estruendo saliendo de sus labios

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú? ¿No estás enamorada de mí? –El silencio de Clarke la desconcertó. -¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Murió. –A Lexa se le despegaron los labios e intentó respirar, pero sobre el pecho sentía un peso colosal que no la dejaba ensanchar el cuerpo.

-Lo siento.

-Yo te quiero. –Le dijo Clarke. –Sé que te quiero, más que a nada de lo que he querido nunca. Así que deja de pensar en lo que hubo antes de ti; porque realmente no es nada.

-¿Me quieres? –Sonrió.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

-Encontraré una forma. –Sonrió. Lexa se sentó junto a ella y se acurrucó entre sus costillas y su brazo.

-Podríamos ir a París, o a Praga. Y dejar todo esto atrás, y empezar de nuevo… Conseguir un trabajo… -No funcionaba así. No podían entrar ilegalmente en un país y empezar a trabajar como si nada pasara. Pero quería dejar soñar a su princesa. Besó su frente y la abrazó.

Y no quedaba ya mucho para el juicio. Wallace insistía en no saber nada sobre el paradero de Lexa, aunque habían investigado su posible asesinato, al carecer de indicios; cadáver, sangre, cabellos… No podían imputarle los cargos. Jaha le pagó un buen abogado, uno reconocido en el país, para defenderle en el juicio que se celebraría poco después de Navidad.

-Clarke. –Susurró Lexa.

-Dime. –Respondió besando su hombro desnudo.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero prométeme que serás sincera, no importa cuál sea la respuesta. –Clarke suspiró, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué pasará después del juicio? –Clarke la abrazó con fuerza. Cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza algo relacionado con Wallace, se imaginaba a Lexa lejos de ella. Se sentía perderla, después de los años de sufrimiento que le había costado encontrarla… No quería soltar a Lexa bajo ningún concepto, no ahora que todo sabía tan bien dentro de esa cárcel victoriosa.

-A no ser que el juez decida no aceptar un soborno de la mafia, cosa que dudo mucho, Wallace se librará de la cárcel. Cuando eso pase, transcurrirán alrededor de dos meses hasta que empiecen a planear la muerte de tu padre, de una forma escandalosa pero limpia, sin sicarios, sin balas a quemarropa. Algo limpio y calculado, que cause revuelo para que todos se enteren de que no se puede jugar con Jaha. Eso, si no te encuentran a ti antes. Si nos encuentran, nos matarán. O me matarán a mí y a ti te utilizarán para hacer daño a tu padre… No sé lo que serían capaces de hacer contigo. –Dijo con rabia.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Esperar. Esperar al veredicto y después huir. Una vez salga el juicio encontraremos a alguien que pueda ayudarnos a salir del país. Ahora nadie quiere, todos tienen miedo de Jaha. Nos iremos de aquí.–Lexa se acurrucó en el hueco que formaba el pecho de Clarke y dejó caer una lágrima sobre la mano de Wanheda. –No llores, por favor.

-Estoy bien. –Sonrió ella intentando ser fuerte. –Me gustaría poder ver a mi padre una última vez, pero a la vez no sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que van a matarlo y que yo no haré nada más que huir. –Clarke la abrazó con calidez, una calidez abrupta e inocente.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo por él.

-Seremos libres. –Dijo ella estirando el brazo hacia atrás y acariciando la mejilla de Clarke. –Nadie intentará a hacernos daño de nuevo.

-Te quiero, Lexa.

-Hemos estado a punto de morir tantas veces que ya ni puedo contarlas. Llevo encerrada aquí más de medio año, y no veo a mi padre desde días antes de tocar tu puerta. Pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y no te cambiaría por nada, nada.

-Eh, mírame. –Le susurró apretando sus mejillas con la mano y moviendo su rostro ligeramente para que sus ojos se encontraran. Lexa la miró, abandonando sus pensamientos y todo su ser sobre la almohada para existir solo con Clarke. –Nada de lo que yo haga sería suficiente para darte lo que te mereces. Pero te juro, te juro por todo lo que existe, por todo lo que soy, que me levantaré cada mañana para luchar por lo que te mereces, para luchar por darte lo mejor. –Los pómulos de Lexa estaban elevados bajo la mano de Wanheda, y por eso sus lágrimas bañaron los dedos de la especialista, cuando la pelirroja la miraba con dolor y devoción a la vez.

-Clarke…

-No, cállate. –Le ordenó. –Tú te mereces algo mejor que yo, te mereces algo mejor del futuro que puedo darte. Y, si algún día te das cuenta de eso, te dejaré marchar para que seas feliz. Pero mientras te empeñes en estar a mi lado, te prometo que dejaré de ser todo lo que soy por ti, porque este error que cometes estando a mi lado, valga la pena.

Ocurrió así. Simplemente una mañana la vio arrastrarse adormilada hasta la cocina, solo con la parte de arriba del pijama celeste de los pingüinos… La vio juguetear con su propio pelo, darle un sorbo al té con los ojos vivaces brillando sobre la curva de la taza, y lo supo. Supo que aquella mujer no era un ser humano. Supo que la había enviado alguien para sacarla del infierno en el que llevaba desde siempre. Supo que quería existir con ella sin importar nada más. Supo que quería despertarse viendo su sonrisa durante el resto de sus días.

Llegó el día. El día de la sentencia. Wanheda sintonizó la vieja radio que le había regalado a Lexa por su cumpleaños y las dos se sentaron a escuchar la apelación de la fiscalía y de la defensa, para el posterior veredicto del jurado.

Se daban la mano como esperando malas noticias en la sala de espera de un hospital, mientras escuchaban primero al fiscal.

 _-Cage Wallace es un hombre sin principios. Desertó del ejército de su país de origen y entró a América para dedicarse a la delincuencia. Ha participado en lo asesinatos de nuestros políticos, jueces, directores y demás hombres de honor, maridos de sus mujeres y padres de sus hijos. Al fallar en su participación en el asesinato del empresario Gustus Woods, decidió redimirse ante la mafia secuestrando y probablemente asesinado a su hija Alexandria Woods, de veintiún años de edad._

 _Era una joven prometedora, con un brillante futuro por delante. Le gustaba montar a caballo y leer. Ahora tendría veintidós años si no hubiéramos dejado que un hombre que se escapó de su país por delincuente, entrara en nuestra América para acabar con la vida de personas inocentes._

 _Su padre jamás volverá a verla sonreír. Está en las manos de ustedes, señoras y señores del jurado, impedir que este criminal vuelva a arruinar la vida de más americanos. Confío en que tomarán la decisión adecuada._

Turno de la defensa.

 _-¿Es así como tratamos a los ciudadanos entregados que sirven en nuestro país, pagan sus impuestos y se sacrifican por América considerándola su propio hogar? ¿Condenándolos sin ni una sola prueba?_

 _Está claro que si pretendemos hacernos valer, dar un nombre a este imperio, hacernos un hueco entre las mayores potencias mundiales, no lo conseguiremos si coartamos y quemamos las alas de aquellos que dan la vida por esta tierra._

 _Cage Wallace es un luchador, es un superviviente, es un alma caritativa que ahora tiene que pagar por los errores que comete la gente a la que intentaba ayudar. Prestó su nombre para que una pobre muchacha de la calle, que vivía fuera del sistema, pudiera subsistir en un hogar digno. Y ella se lo pagó secuestrando a una muchacha y manchando el nombre de la única persona que la ayudó; Cage Wallace._

 _Es mucho más fácil culpar al inocente, al indefenso, a quien intentó hacer el bien, que reunir nuestras fuerzas para encontrar a la verdadera culpable de todo esto. Una mujer sin rostro, sin nombre, de quien solo se conoce su grupo sanguíneo ha arrebatado de los brazos de un padre, a una chica inocente. ¿Vamos a encontrarla y hacer justicia, o vamos a dejarla escapar por inculpar a un hombre que simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado?_

Era hora de que el jurado deliberase. No pasaron ni dos horas hasta que la decisión estuvo tomada. Cage Wallace se enfrentaba a dieciocho años de cárcel por secuestrar a una joven y negarse a contribuir en su búsqueda. El honorable juez ordenó a los miembros del jurado a ponerse de pie y dictar la sentencia.

-Nosotros, el jurado, en representación de cada ciudadano de este país, habiendo conocido las causas y argumentos tanto de la parte defensora como de la acusadora, hemos valorado las evidencias. Y declaramos al acusado… Inocente de los cargos que se le imputan.

No se oían más que gritos de celebración en la sala. Se anunció que el juez abandonaba el lugar y Clarke no hizo más que apagar el aparato y mirar a Lexa. Sí. Era la sentencia que estaban esperando, justo lo que suponían que sucedería, pero aun así no dejaba de causarles miedo y dolor. Sobre todo porque ahora el pueblo reclamaría a un culpable para la desaparición de una inocente joven arrebatada de los brazos de su padre.

Lexa la abrazó. Esa noche se fueron a dormir en cuanto la luna acarició el cielo. Clarke fingió estar en paz, pero en su cerebro, una idea maligna en forma de gusano destructor empezaba a carcomer. ¿Estaba dispuesta a llevarse a Lexa para siempre? ¿Obligarla a huir de su propio lugar? ¿Condenarla a vivir escondiéndose toda su vida? No podía hacer eso, no por mucho que desearla tenerla en su vida por el resto de sus días. Lexa era una joven prometedora con un futuro brillante, tenía que terminar de estudiar, graduarse, formar una familia… Clarke no podía hacerle eso. No podía llevársela de allí, forzándola a vivir la vida que ella misma había vivido y que tantas lágrimas le había costado.

Se levantó con sigilo y escribió una nota para Lexa. _"Si no estoy cuando despiertes, no hagas ninguna tontería. Volveré cuanto antes, tengo que encontrar algunas cosas antes de que empecemos a preparar el viaje"._ Si le decía la verdad, sabía que Lexa se rebelaría y patalearía para que cambiara de opinión, así que la engañó por su propio bien.

Lo dejó todo preparado y emprendió viaje para acabar con toda esa pesadilla.


	11. Chapter 11

Había que tener muy poco miedo a morir para ir al lugar al que Wanheda se dirigía. ¿Pero es que acaso la gente como Wanheda tenía miedo en absoluto? En realidad sí que tenía miedo, pero no del lugar al que iba. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Lexa, tenía miedo de no ser capaz de protegerla. No le quedaba demasiado tiempo para que Jaha empezara a actuar, así que tenía que ir y afrontarlo. Se acercó a un teléfono público que estuviera lo suficientemente escondido, y llamó.

-Sí. –Respondió él sin saber a quién se dirigía.

-Tengo constancia de que me buscas.

-¿Wanheda?

-¿Buscas a alguien más, Wallace?

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar con tu jefe.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está la chica?

-A salvo. Tengo una propuesta.

-¿Por qué iban a convenirnos tus propuestas?

-A ti no. A él si van a convenirle; puede recuperar el dinero sin tener que matar a Woods. –Él se quedó en silencio, reflexionando, y, tras una pausa, respondió.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarnos?

-Me hago una idea.

-Roulette, en veinte minutos. –Clarke colgó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de encuentro, que no estaba muy lejos de esa cabina. Se prendió un cigarrillo, que necesitaba.

Pensó en todas las cosas que sucederían a partir de ese momento y se preparó para afrontarlas, pero para las cosas así uno nunca está preparado. Era demasiado que aceptar y asimilar, pero luego pensó en el fruto que daría tanto sacrificio y se sintió mejor. Tocó dos veces en la puerta roja, y un hombre alto como un roble y ancho como un todoterreno le abrió. La miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Llevas armas?

-Sí.

-¿Piensas usarlas?

-No venía con esa intención. Pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

-¡Déjala pasar, Toro! –Toro miró a Clarke con cierto desprecio y rabia y después se hizo a un lado, gruñendo como un perro.

Clarke avanzó por el pasillo hasta el fondo, donde había un pequeño patio cubierto. Tenía sillas de metal antiguas y plantas alrededor. Allí estaban sentados Jaha y Wallace. Parecía más la casa de una abuelita que el lugar de reunión de un mafioso y sus sicarios. Jaha sonrió con el puro en la boca.

-Pero mira quién está aquí. Una pezqueñina queriendo hacer negocios. –Clarke no le respondió. Simplemente se sentó frente a él en la única silla libre. –Sírvete. –Le dijo extendiendo la caja de habanos hacia ella.

-No, gracias. No fumo eso.

-¿Y quieres algo? ¿Whisky, ginebra? Vodka.

-No bebo. He venido a hablar. –Miró a Wallace de reojo y después volvió a mirar a Jaha. De su cuello cincuentón colgaban algunas cadenas de oro, y de su rostro colgaba una barba igual de canosa que su abundante cabello.

-Pues, dinos.

-Teniendo en cuenta que vengo a proponerte algo que te conviene, sería muy útil que tu perro dejara de apuntarme con un arma por debajo de la mesa. –Jaha miró a Wallace, que no movió ni una pulgada de su cuerpo.

–Bueno, entiéndenos. Tenemos que estar asegurados de que tus intenciones no son oscuras. –Clarke se inclinó sobre la mesa poniendo ambas manos sobre ella.

-No voy a disparar a nadie, y desearía que se me tratara de la misma forma. –Jaha volvió a mirar a Wallace, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que dejara de apuntar a Wanheda y mostrara sus manos como ella lo había hecho.

-Bien, habla. –Dijo cambiando su semblante amable por uno de impaciencia y agresividad.

-Woods te debe mucho dinero. Dinero que no recuperarás matándolo o extorsionándolo con su hija.

-No lo recuperaré. Ese perro está arruinado. Pero si acabo con él, seguiré teniendo el respeto que tanto me costó ganármelo.

-Puedes recuperarlo. Solo tienes que dejarme a mí el trabajo y dejar de intentar cargártelo a él o a su hija.

-No hay forma alguna de que eso suceda. No puedo recuperar mi dinero.

-Sí puedes, necio.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Tú solo deja de perseguirlo.

-¿Qué harás para que yo vuelva a tener mi inversión?

-La empresa de Woods está a nombre de dos personas más, a quienes pertenecen prácticamente la otra mitad. Es un acuerdo vitalicio, si mueren, Woods volvería a tener el cien por cien del imperio, o volvería a ser libre para cederle esa mitad a alguien más. –Jaha se hizo hacia atrás, recargándose en la silla, señal de que lo que oía le interesaba. –Si esos inversores mueren, tú podrías tomar su parte y beneficiarte de los ingresos de un negocio que va bastante bien.

-Demasiadas deudas. –Dijo él.

-Las deudas las afrontará Woods con su mitad de la empresa. Tú solo tienes que firmar un acuerdo para poseer esa mitad y pronto empezarás a obtener lo que invertiste.

-¿Y qué planeas? ¿Cargarte a los otros dos? Es una estupidez, seguirán persiguiéndome por la desaparición de la chica, y además ahora por la muerte de esos dos. Acabaré en la cárcel.

-No lo harás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí me conviene que tú estés libre, que Woods esté vivo y que no persigan a nadie más.

-¿Y cómo sé que lo que dices que harás es cierto? ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que no es una gran estafa para huir con la chica?

-Si quisiera huir con ella ya estaría fuera del país, y no aquí, haciendo negocios contigo. –Jaha volvió a guardar silencio mientras consideraba todo lo que Wanheda le proponía.

-¿Y qué harás?

-No puedo decírtelo por ahora. Pero ahora le haré una visita a Woods, y, cuando todo esté seguro, te explicaré qué haré, cómo lo haré y cómo puedes asegurarte de que todo lo que digo es cierto. Te traeré hoy mismo el acuerdo para que lo firmes.

-Suena demasiado bien, seguro que es una treta. –Intervino Wallace. Clarke giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-Estoy hablando con el dueño de la casa, no con la mucama. –Wallace apretó los dientes, intentando contener el impulso de dispararle en la frente.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Nos vemos cuando tengas todo preparado. –Añadió Jaha para evitar un conflicto en sus dominios.

Clarke se marchó y condujo hasta el lugar en el que podría encontrar a Woods. De alguna forma supo que seguía en su casa, al fin y al cabo nadie iba a matarlo allí, nadie iba a matarlo por el momento. Subió las escaleras hasta la que solía ser su casa y tocó en la puerta de Woods con una naturalidad desbordante. Él mismo abrió y ni siquiera se inmutó al verla. Llevaba un vaso de líquido espirituoso con hielo. Simplemente dejó la puerta abierta y volvió por donde había venido. Clarke entró y lo siguió hasta el lúgubre salón, donde él se había sentado a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Has venido a matarme?

-No. –Respondió Clarke sentándose junto a él. –Vengo a salvarle. –Él la miró, sin poder contener la sorpresa. La mano con la que sostenía la bebida había empezado a temblarle.

-¿Cómo harás eso? ¿A dónde me llevarás?

-A ningún lado. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es llamar al notario más corrupto que conozca, elaborar un documento en el que ceda la mitad de su empresa a Jaha y esperar.

-¿Mi mitad? Estoy endeudado hasta el cuello, créeme, si pudiera solucionarlo dándole a él todo lo que tengo, ya lo habría hecho.

-No, no su mitad. La otra mitad.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Sí. Sí puede y lo hará.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a quitarle a mis inversores lo que yo mismo les vendí?

-Yo me encargaré de que se quede sin inversores. Usted elabore el contrato para que yo pueda llevárselo a Jaha y él lo firme. –Woods miró a su vaso y respiró hondo. -¿Qué harás?

Clarke le explicó a Woods detalladamente cómo actuaría y qué haría para que todo saliera bien. Todos sus próximos movimientos y los movimientos que él debería realizar para que todo saliera bien. Woods la escuchó atentamente, atando cabos y organizando sus próximos días de vida en su cabeza. Después de que ella acabara de hablar, pasaron largo rato en silencio.

-Nada tiene sentido desde que Lexa no está aquí. –Clarke lo miró. -¿Está bien?

-Está bien. Está a salvo.

-¿Me echa de menos? ¿Habla de mí?

-A veces hablamos de usted. –Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella es todo lo que me queda desde que murió mi mujer.

-Pues ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. En el Banco Nacional, preséntese a las once de la mañana, con sus dos inversores. Cuando ellos estén dentro, lárguese y espere en la esquina de enfrente. Ella estará fuera de peligro para siempre, y usted también.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Funcionará.

Clarke se llevó el contrato firmado por Woods, y volvió a Roulette a ver a Jaha. Entró nuevamente y le explicó a él lo que haría, cómo lo haría y lo que sucedería después.

-¿Cómo me aseguro de que no es un engaño? –Preguntó Jaha mientras firmaba.

-Woods estará en la esquina frente al banco. Si algo sale mal, él estará ahí, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Pero te repito que no será necesario. –Jaha sonrió.

-Siempre es bueno asegurarse, más con un plan tan loco como el tuyo.

-Saldrá bien.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber si al final las cosas resultan. Para ti. No me debes nada, no somos amigos. Pero si todo acaba bien, me gustaría saberlo.

-Tenga su móvil cerca de usted. Cuando todo acabe tendrá noticias de mí, si finalmente las cosas resultan. Para mí.

-Suerte, Wanheda.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke entró a casa y me besó la frente. Es gracioso que llame a ese cuchitril en el que vivimos "casa", pero eso es lo que es. Aquí crecí, aquí me hice mujer, aquí me enamoré y aprendí a ser más fuerte. Sonreía, pero yo sabía que algo iba mal. Quizás no fuera lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle qué ocurría, o puede que simplemente ese abrazo que me dio después hiciera que todos mis sentimientos se quedaran mudos, el sonido de mi corazón latiendo más rápido que la velocidad de la luz hizo que todo se quedara en un abrumador silencio.

-¿Tienes un minuto para regalarme? –Sonrió poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí. Veía tristeza en su mirada, aunque sus labios se curvaran para arreglarme la noche.

-Tengo el resto de mi vida para regalártela-. Ella tomó mi mano y me llevó fuera, donde hacía frío y nadie circulaba. Estábamos solas bajo una fina llovizna, y nos sentamos en el suelo, apoyadas nuestras espaldas contra el edificio y miramos hacia la carretera oscura. A la antigua Lexa le habría dado pánico verla, o estar en ella. Pero yo ya no era esa Lexa. Ahora me iría con Clarke, y todo había cambiado. Todo era diferente, tal y como ella prometió la noche que nos fuimos. Hice que rodeara mi cuerpo con su brazo protector, y puse bajo su barbilla mi cabeza. Ella envolvió mis manos con las suyas, que ardían como un par de hogueras, y me regaló una suave caricia.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí. Y nunca te las dije. –Sentía su pecho subir y bajar en cada respiración, su corazón retumbaba contra mi oreja, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. –Cuando era pequeña tenía un perro, un pastor alemán. Se llamaba Iósif. –En su voz se notaba la gran sonrisa que tenía dibujada. –Le puse así por Stalin. Era todo un dictador, no dejaba que los demás perros se acercaran a menos de diez metros de él. Se volvía loco, parecía querer comérselos. –Yo también sonreí. Pero hablaba con tanto dolor en los labios que sentía que no podía estar feliz del todo en aquel momento. –Yo nunca conocí a mis padres. No sé si ambos murieron, o si me abandonaron en el orfanato. Nunca he sabido qué sentir por ellos. No he sabido si odiarlos o amarlos como héroes de los que nunca disfruté. –Yo no dije nada. Solo eché mi aliento sobre su cuello, solo para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, con ella. Que no estaba sola, y nunca volvería a estarlo. –Empecé a ser especialista a los diecisiete años, al principio solo a pequeña escala. Apuñalando a los deudores en callejones oscuros. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo, a mí me enseñó un tipo al que llamaban "El Cosaco". Tenía cincuenta años cuando empezó a educarme; me enseñó a leer, a escribir y a matar como un lince. Me dio el primer abrazo de mi vida. –Apreté fuerte su mano. Esperaba que hubiera tenido una mala infancia, pero aquello que escuchaba era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Sentí tanta rabia e impotencia de que alguien como ella tuviera que sufrir tanto que quise llorar. –Murió hace dos años, en la cárcel. Después conocí a Wallace, y a una amiga suya; Marina. Yo tenía diecinueve, y ella veinte. Solía decirle que tenía nombre de zarina. Era preciosa. Quiso cambiarme y luchó contra mí, quiso que dejara de dedicarme a matar gente. Pero no pudo. Yo me enfadé mucho con ella porque quería que hiciera cosas que yo no podía hacer… Estudiar, trabajar, dejar a Wallace, dejar los asesinatos… Quería que me la llevara fuera de América, a Europa, y vivir un sueño. Le dije que me dejara en paz, que se largara. Que ya estaba cansada de sus exigencias. Y ella me dijo: "si me voy ahora, me voy para siempre". Yo no la detuve, pero tendría que haberlo hecho, porque era demasiado tarde para conducir, porque era viernes y su casa estaba demasiado lejos. Porque la gente sale borracha de los bares y conduce…

-Lo siento mucho.

-Pensé que dirías "no es tu culpa", como dicen todos.

-No lo es. Pero sé que no te quitaré esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, te diga lo que te diga.

-Tú no eres todo el mundo. A ti te creería cualquier cosa. Dime que la Tierra es plana, y te creeré. Dime que la Luna es de queso, y te creeré. Dime que no fue mi culpa que Marina muriera, dime que a todo el mundo le llega su hora y que no podría haberlo evitado aunque la hubiera detenido. Te creeré. –Yo me incorporé y la miré a los ojos, esos exhaustos ojos azules, cansados de sufrir en silencio. Cansados del dolor sin sentido.

-Tienes que perdonarte y dejarlo atrás. Ahora empieza algo nuevo, algo que durará para siempre. –Ella miró a mis labios mientras se movían y después sonrió con melancolía.

-Hoy parece una gran noche para dejar el pasado atrás. Es un buen momento para olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero.

-Empecemos de cero. –Dije volviendo a apoyarme en su cuerpo. -¿Cómo te gustaría empezar nuestra vida?

-Me gustaría empezar diciéndote algo para que lo recuerdes siempre. –Jugó con mi pelo y pegó sus labios a mi oreja, causándome un placentero escalofrío. –Yo haré cosas que no te gustarán, en nuestra vida. Haré cosas que te harán daño, te harán sufrir y llorar, y querrás odiarme. Intentarás odiarme con todo tu corazón. Y, cuando eso pase, quiero que te acuerdes de este momento, aquí, en esta calle fría y sucia. Porque cada cosa que haga, Lexa, todas y cada una de las cosas que haga las haré pensando cuánto te amo. Porque nunca nadie me hizo querer ser mejor persona. Solo tú. Llegaste sin querer y me cambiaste. Nunca querré hacerte daño. Si sufres por mi culpa, quiero que lo sepas, que sepas que todo lo que hago y haré a partir de este instante, será pensando en que te amo. –Sus brazos me cubrieron como la nieve cubre a las colinas, protegiéndolas del viento, del sol, de las pisadas, de las nubes oscuras. -¿Lo tienes claro, mocosa? –Me susurró con una sonrisa de esas que lo derriten todo.

Esa noche me entregué a ella como nunca me había entregado a nada en mi vida. Quiero decir que, mientras Clarke me hacía el amor, iba adueñándose de cada parte de mi cuerpo como si este fuera un mapa del mundo y ella pudiera elegir de qué país apoderarse con solo poner el dedo sobre él. Empezó por mis labios, y a partir de ahí, todo fue simultáneo. Mientras me besaba, sus manos se anclaban a mis caderas como un viejo barco que ha encontrado finalmente su muelle. Acarició la piel de mi abdomen, siendo al instante, dueña de cada poro que lo cubría. Besó mis hombros y fueron suyos, mi cuello, mis brazos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y le regalé mis manos. Sentí su aliento en mi nariz y no hubo nada más que oler a partir de ahí.

Mis pies desnudos se encontraron tras su espalda, empujándola hacia mí. Sus dientes permanecieron callados, y no mordieron ni una vez. En mis oídos sonaba su voz, y entre mis uñas, la tinta de los tatuajes de su espalda. Mis muslos la aprisionaron en mi cuerpo, obligándola a no irse jamás. Mis rodillas sintieron el cosquilleo de la yema de sus dedos, mis senos se entregaron a su pecho, y a sus labios. Cada rincón de mí fue dejando de ser mío, y a mí ya no me quedaba nada. Cuando pensé que aún podría salvar algo, cometí el error de abrir los ojos. Para encontrar los suyos, que me conquistaron como a un país perdido en algún lugar del planeta. En aquel momento experimenté la sensación de no pertenecerme, de no tener voluntad, de no tener nada, sino estaba ella conmigo. Porque ella era ya cada parte de mí; mi corazón, mi espíritu, mi carne, mi alma, mi nombre, todo, absolutamente. Las huellas que dejaban mis pies, e incluso mis pies. Yo solo vivía entre sus brazos, y no concebía la existencia si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Parecía no querer despegarse de mí. Seguía tan abrazada a mi espalda como lo había estado cuando me quedé dormida. Y yo no quería comer, ni dormir, ni beber agua, quería pasar ese viernes entero en aquella cama de hotel. Es curioso que sepa que aquel día era viernes, pero una nunca olvida los días como ese, los días en los que nunca te esperas lo que ocurrirá al final de ellos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –Yo me giré y me la encontré, sonriente, con el pelo alborotado y supe que no podía tener más suerte.

-Desearía haber dormido menos. –Sonreí.

-Lexa, hoy es el día.

-¿Qué día? ¿Ya es otra vez mi cumpleaños y no me he dado cuenta?

-No, hoy es el día en que nos vamos de aquí. –Quise saltar de la cama y gritar, gritar de alegría, pero en lugar de eso me quedé acostada y la abracé.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Eso lo veremos más tarde. Ahora tienes que vestirte. –Dijo destapándome.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Es que quiero que antes de irnos te despidas de tu padre.


	13. Chapter 13

Bien. Estaba todo listo. Era hora de partir y cumplir con lo pactado. Revisó su bolso negro una última vez para comprobar que llevaba lo necesario, y sobre aquel artefacto colocó su ropa para que Lexa no viera lo que había oculto allí. Lexa estaba entusiasmada; se duchó, se vistió, se arregló, todo con una enorme sonrisa. Por fin iba a salir de aquel lugar e iba a poder ser libre, con Clarke. Ya nadie las perseguiría, no volverían a tener miedo.

-¿Vamos? –Sonrió mientras abría la puerta. Clarke la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y se encorvó para dejar el bolso en el suelo con cuidado. -¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó cambiando su semblante.

-Lexa. –Dijo caminando hacia ella lentamente, como si pudiera destruirla con un paso equivocado. –Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Más que a nada en el mundo. –Lexa percibió algo que la asustó, y se quedó en su lugar paralizada. -¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que lo sé. –Esbozó una sonrisa que servía de máscara para el miedo que sentía. –Y yo también te quiero a ti. –Clarke sonrió y caminó lentamente hasta ella, como asechándola. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició su rostro, reuniendo en aquel momento todos los detalles que pudiera captar de su rostro. Las pecas que decoraban su nariz, sus ojos que jugaban a ser verdes, los rizos castaños cayendo junto a la forma de su cara.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. –Lexa agarró la mano de Clarke que le acariciaba la mejilla, la apretó y se lanzó a sus brazos como si estuviera cayéndose. Aquel abrazo partió a Clarke en dos. Solo pudo acariciar su cabeza y besar su hombro.

-Vamos a ser libres, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. –Respondió en un susurro. Lexa se despegó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Clarke sonrió. –Vámonos. –Le agarró la mano. Lexa tiró de ella y se la echó encima, besándola a quemarropa. Había tanto ardor en sus labios que a Clarke le quemaba el contacto, los impulsos eléctricos que sentía colarse por su boca. Todo era incontrolable. Sus manos clavándose en la cintura de Lexa y obligándola a acercarse tanto que casi se convertían en la misma persona.

Se subieron al coche rumbo a Nueva York. En aquel momento estaban metiéndose directamente en la garganta del destino. Ahí terminaba la transición y empezaba una nueva era, una segunda etapa, un tiempo nuevo en el que ninguna de las dos iba a ser quien solía ser. Todo cambiaría tan solo en un par de horas. Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa mientras conducía y le sonrió.

-¿Ya sabes a dónde iremos?

-Iremos a donde queramos. Podremos elegir destino como en un menú. –Sonrió Clarke.

-Podríamos ir visitando varios países… Primero me gustaría ir a la República Checa. Dicen que Praga es la ciudad más bonita de Europa, incluso más que París. –Clarke sonrió y le besó la mano. –Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, jamás me lo imaginé. –Sonrió mordiéndose el labio, mirando al cielo con ojos soñadores. –Te veía entrar y salir de casa, sin imaginarme a qué te dedicabas, sin imaginarme que un día me salvarías la vida y huirías conmigo a un lugar recóndito. Nos encerraríamos en una habitación de hotel y me enamoraría de ti como jamás me imaginé enamorarme de nadie.

-Yo tampoco tenía idea de que esto ocurriría.

-Nos miramos, el día que toqué a tu puerta. Nos miramos a los ojos antes de que tú entraras a tu casa, cuando yo aún estaba fuera, y te juro que sentí algo. Una explosión muy pequeña en el pecho. Quizás el cielo estuviera intentando darme una pista de que tú eres la única persona con la que podría ser feliz. Y hoy, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé ni qué día es hoy, y te amo. No hemos tenido nada, Clarke. No hemos tenido televisión, ni perfumes, ni ropa decente. No hemos tenido libertad, ni amigos, ni nadie con quien hablar, y ni siquiera he echado de menos esas cosas. Eres todo lo que necesito, y nunca estuve tan segura de algo. En meses de cárcel he sido más feliz que en toda mi vida, porque tú estabas conmigo. –Clarke no se atrevía a mirarla directamente sin sentirse rota. Así que siguió mirando el camino al que se enfrentaban, intentando no acelerar demasiado. Hacía frío, podía verse a través del cristal.

-¿No te hubiera gustado ser psicóloga? –Le preguntó con semblante sobrio.

-Me gusta más ser tuya. –Clarke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa e hizo una mueca que era un ademán de sonrisa. Lexa dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la especialista. –De hecho me encanta ser tuya. Me gusta ser más tuya que mía. –Dijo echándose a reír. Clarke la miró de reojo y también rio.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-¿Tú nunca has tenido la sensación de que de pronto no estás siendo tú misma? ¿Que estás ocultándote tras una máscara?

-Más de lo que sospechas. –Sonrió.

-Pues yo no me había dado cuenta de que había llevado una máscara toda mi vida hasta que llegaste tú y me la quitaste. Soy mejor persona cuando estás conmigo. Soy más yo misma contigo que estando sola. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Claro que sí. –Sonrió. –Claro que lo entiendo. –Añadió con un hilo de voz. La mañana creció sobre sus cabezas y se adentraron en la ciudad del amor, en la ciudad del peligro.

Clarke se detuvo frente al Banco Nacional, faltaba aún media hora para que Woods apareciera. Media hora que se le pasaría como un suspiro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre detenerte en el centro de la ciudad? ¡Nos verá todo el mundo!

-No te preocupes. –La tranquilizó Clarke acariciándole el muslo. –No ocurrirá nada. En un momento estará aquí tu padre.

-¿Aquí? –El pulso se le aceleró. -¿Vendrá mi padre?

-Sí, te dije que te traería para que te despidieras de él. -Vieron a Woods detenerse en la esquina de la calle que estaba frente al banco. Tal y como Clarke le había dicho. Cubrió la cabeza de Lexa con una capucha y se bajaron del coche caminando hacia él. Woods las vio aproximándose y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, adoptando una posición de alerta.

-¿Lexa?

-¡Papá! –Gritó ella corriendo a abrazarlo. Clarke llegó hasta ellos mientras lloraban y se bañaban con gestos de cariño. Wanheda sonrió y miró a Woods.

-¿Están dentro? –Él asintió mientras envolvía a su hija con los brazos. Clarke también asintió. Collins y Wallace estaban donde tenían que estar.

-Lexa, voy al banco.

-¿Qué? –Ella se dio de pronto la vuelta, zafándose de los brazos de su padre y encarando a Clarke, alarmada.

-Tengo que ir, tengo que sacar dinero, para irnos. –Woods volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y desvió la mirada de Clarke.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te meterán presa!

-No saben quién soy. –Sonrió Clarke. –Mi cara no sale en los periódicos, mi huella dactilar no está en ninguna base de datos, no tengo documentación. Soy un fantasma en el sistema. No te preocupes. –Lexa la miraba agitada, sin saber qué decir. No quería dejarla ir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si quería largarse con ella.

-Volverás, ¿no?

-Claro que sí. –Sonrió. Lexa se lanzó a sus brazos y la quemó con aquel contacto. –Te quiero. –Le susurró.

-Y yo a ti.

-Volveré ahora mismo. –Dijo besando su mejilla. –Espera con tu padre. –La miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. La miró a los ojos, porque, durante un segundo, no había ni futuro ni pasado. Solo aquel instante. Después miró al señor Woods y asintió dedicando una mirada cómplice. –Usted quédese aquí hasta que yo vuelva. –Le ordenó y Woods asintió.

Lexa vio a Clarke marcharse con su bolso negro. Todo saldría bien, pensó mientras respiraba hondo y unía sus manos. Sonrió de solo imaginarse el siguiente paso. Despertarse junto a Clarke en algún lugar de Praga, ir a visitar la ciudad, amarse. Veía su figura, la vestimenta negra dirigirse al banco. Volvería en unos minutos. Por supuesto. Entonces observó cómo Clarke dejaba el bolso en el suelo, se ponía la capucha y empujaba la enorme puerta de la entrada. Cuando hubo ingresado, se giró y la bloqueó con un candado gigante, y de pronto, lo comprendió.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo iba a sacar dinero de un banco sin identificación ni tarjeta? ¿Tan estúpida se volvía teniendo a Clarke delante? De pronto, lo comprendió.


	14. Chapter 14

Creo que mirarla a la cara por última vez fue el mejor regalo que la vida pudo haberme dado, comprobar que fue real, que no la soñé. Y cuando me di la vuelta y encadené la puerta, vi su rostro. Estaba ahí, y supe que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurriría. Quise salir corriendo y tirar todo el plan por la borda, pero ella no se merecía eso. Ella se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía libertad, un futuro seguro, y yo iba a dárselo. Di cuatro tiros al aire y cubrí mi rostro con un pasamontañas. La gente se echó al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Me acerqué al mostrador, donde los empleados ya habrían activado las alarmas silenciosas. Deposité una de las tarjetas que había preparado delante de los ojos del primer empleado. Que, siguiendo la indicación de la primera línea y bajo el terror del cañón de mi arma, leyó en voz alta.

"Di por el micrófono que traigo una bomba en este bolso. Y si alguno empieza a comportarse como un cretino, la haré explotar." Justo después de leer, tembloroso, el hombre gordo y corpulento me miró.

-¿No vas a hablar? –Yo negué con la cabeza. -¿Tienes una bomba? –Yo asentí con la cabeza. -¿Eres mudo? –Yo volví a asentir con la cabeza. –Deposité otra nota ante sus ojos.

"Llama a Finn Collins y a John Murphy por el micrófono." Él obedeció. Los malditos cobardes asquerosos no querían acercarse, pero finalmente los rehenes los delataron y ambos se arrastraron hasta mis pies. Se notaba la escoria que eran solo con mirarlos; trajeados, viejos, borrachos. Como si la maraña de canas que le cubrían la cabeza y a uno de ellos la cara significara sabiduría.

"Busca dos sillas." Volví a ordenarle con una nota. Él mandó a dos mujeres a traer las sillas, donde senté a Collins y Murphy. Creo que valía la pena empezar a tutearlos, iba a ser un largo día e íbamos a estar juntos. La gente seguía aterrorizada, tirada en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza y llorando. Vi llegar los coches de policía, sus sirenas eran luminosas y ruidosas. Sonó el teléfono. Yo ladeé la cabeza indicándole a mi voz que respondiera.

-¿Hola? –Dijo asustado. Yo apreté el botón de manos libres.

-¿Es usted quien ha encadenado la puerta del banco?

-No. –Respondió él mirándome.

-Pues pásele el teléfono al responsable. –Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No habla. Pero está escuchando. –Yo le hice leer la siguiente tarjeta. –Dice que quiere que todo lo que diga por teléfono se escuche a través de megafonía en toda la calle.

-No vamos a hacer eso.

-¡Tiene una bomba! –Exclamó el dueño de mi voz, exasperado, asustado y estresado.

-¿Una bomba? ¿La ha visto? –Yo inmediatamente deposité el bolso sobre el mostrador y lo abrí para que pudiera verla.

-Sí. –Respondió sudando y tragando saliva. He de esclarecer que en mi posición conseguir una bomba no era tarea difícil, sobre todo porque Collins no se mostró reacio a concederme ese favor en pos de que iba a devolverle su inversión. Simplemente mandó a sus hombres a meter una bomba, que yo revisé posteriormente, en el maletero del coche en el que me fui. Pero esa no era ni una pequeña parte de lo que tenía pensado. Jaha, Wallace, Lexa y su padre estaban fuera. Y Woods y su hija no estarían fuera de peligro hasta que Collins y Murphy estuvieran muertos.

-Está bien. Todo el mundo escuchará. –Yo le quité el teléfono y lo colgué antes de que el negociador pudiera seguir hablando.

"Pon a todo el mundo en fila y cuéntalos en voz alta para que pueda oírte. Arrastra las sillas de Collins y Murphy hasta la parte frontal, para que todos puedan verlos a través del cristal de la puerta." Él, primero contó. Parecían pobres ovejas, casi me compadecía de ellos.

-Cuarenta y cuatro. –Todos se arrodillaron con las manos a la espalda, tal y como les dije que hicieran. El teléfono volvió a sonar y mandé a mi voz a que volviera a contestar. De su pecho pendía una plaquita dorada en la que se leía "Christopher" en letras cursivas.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó el negociador. Yo hice que Christopher leyera la siguiente tarjeta.

-"Quiero cincuenta bolsas opacas y cincuenta esposas". –Las bolsas opacas sirven para cubrir el rostro de una persona y que no pueda ver absolutamente nada. Las esposas, bueno, eso sobra explicarlo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a robar? –Preguntó nuevamente el negociador. –Para eso no necesitas una bomba, deja ir a la gente. –Yo volví a quitarle el teléfono a Christopher y a colgar.

Cuando llegó el momento le mandé a que recogiera la enorme caja con mi pedido a la entrada. Quizás sudara demasiado, y las manos le temblaran un poco. Pero a medida que avanzaba el proceso iba relajándose y afirmándose. Tenía buena disposición y gran agilidad. Ya no hacía falta que le agitara las tarjetas delante de la cara, simplemente las dejé sobre el mostrador y él las leía ordenadamente a medida que yo le indicaba.

-"Ahora todo el mundo se desvestirá y quedará en ropa interior. Las pertenencias quedarán justo en la pared de enfrente. Las filas se conservarán. Yo estaré vigilando, tengo muy buen ojo. Si alguien hace alguna estupidez, lo vuelo todo."

Oía llorar a algunas personas. Algunas no querían desnudarse. Pero todos acabaron haciéndolo. Los móviles sonaban en la pared donde toda la ropa, las mochilas, los zapatos y los bolsos habían sido abandonados. Parecía una fila de personas que se dirigía al infierno.

-"Repartiré un par de esposas a cada uno, y cada uno se las pondrá. Revisaré uno por uno. Si alguno quiere morir de un balazo en la cabeza, que desobedezca." –Siempre creí que la autonomía era la mejor forma de conseguir un trabajo bien hecho. Yo permanecía alejada de la puerta, seguramente habría francotiradores esperando un disparo limpio para acabar conmigo. La fila de personas se hizo frente a mí como si fuera a servirles comida. Revisaba sus esposas y hacía que Christopher, el único que no estaba esposado, pero sí desnudo, les pusiera la bolsa opaca en la cabeza y caminaran diez pasos para formar una nueva fila, que se había convertido en un pelotón. Empujó a todos los rehenes ciegos hasta que fueron invisibles para los espectadores que nos observaban desde fuera. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Christopher seguía junto a mí para asistirme.

-Hola. –Respondió él.

-¿Ya nos dirás qué quieres?

-¿Está todo el mundo escuchando?

-Sí.

De pronto, hubo un enorme silencio. Ese silencio que ocurre en el vacío. Ese silencio en el que puedes escuchar a tu propio corazón latiendo. Este era uno de esos momentos en el que el destino te abofetea con su dañina mano y te obliga a reaccionar, te obliga a tomar una decisión, a huir o a enfrentarte a lo que te persigue. A enfrentarte a tus miedos, a tus victorias, a tus derrotas, a las nubes negras que siempre te han asechado. El destino te obliga a elegir entre ser valiente y ser egoísta, y yo había tomado mi decisión. Pero no la había tomado por exigencias del destino; lo que me había llevado hasta aquel momento no era yo. Era algo mayor que yo, que Dios, que el destino, que el infierno, que la justicia, que la verdad. Era algo mayor que el Universo entero. Lo que me había llevado hasta allí era Ella. El sistema necesitaba un culpable, la prensa necesitaba a alguien con quién ensañarse, el pueblo necesitaba un chivo expiatorio. Un expiatorio de todos sus males. Alguien tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de los secuestros, las muertes, los robos y los asaltos. Alguien tenía que soportar la presión por la corrupción, por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses. Alguien tenía que responsabilizarse por tanto dolor y tragedia. Porque eso no acabaría allí. Alguien tenía que asumir la culpa, para que los verdaderos asesinos y corruptos dejaran vivir en paz a la persona a la que yo amaba; para que la dejaran crecer, vivir y asumirse. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, para que Alexandria Woods se convirtiera en la gran mujer que estaba destinada a ser, para que fuera la heroína que es, para que pudiera vivir en paz y en libertad.

-"Si América fuera una gran nación, las cámaras de seguridad alcanzarían a enfocar la calle de enfrente, porque allí es donde he dejado a Alexandria Woods, junto a su padre, Gustus Woods, después de retenerla durante nueve meses. Y nadie ahora sabrá quién soy."

-¿Tú eres el secuestrador de Alexandria Woods? –Yo le hice una seña a Christopher para que volviera a asentir.

-"Sí. Yo quise inculpar a Cage Wallace por aquello y por la muerte de un hombre hallado en un apartamento a su nombre. Yo asesiné a Monty Green disparándole en la cabeza en su propio apartamento. Y hoy, hoy voy a acabar con la vida de la escoria que veis sentadas frente a la puerta."

-No es necesario hacer eso, no lo hagas. –Yo indiqué a Christopher que no se dejara interrumpir y que siguiera leyendo.

-"Esto es para que el sistema deje de corromperse; esto es para que alguien de una vez pague por lo que tiene que pagar, para que las deudas dejen de azotarnos, para que los ricos dejen de vivir a costa de los pobres. Esto lo hago por lo que un día fui, y por lo que no podré ser jamás. Lo hago por mis sueños sin cumplir, por el resto de los días que no viviré. Lo hago para que mañana el bueno sea recompensado y el malo sea castigado. Esto es por la libertad. Esto es por el amor."

(…)

Yo seguía fuera con mi padre, abrazada a él intentando no seguir llorando, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que nada de lo que escuchaba era cierto y que pronto Clarke saldría por la puerta, me abrazaría y nos iríamos juntas lejos de aquí. Pero tras escuchar, "esto es por el amor", solo pude percibir el tono repetitivo del teléfono en señal de que habían finalizado la llamada. Todos estaban paralizados. Los policías querían seguir llamando. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, pero a veces pienso que lo suficientemente lento para que alguien hubiera podido evitarlo. Nadie se atrevía a avanzar, nadie se atrevía a caminar hacia la puerta mientras los minutos pasaban. Yo seguía viendo la diminuta figura de Clarke tras el mostrador, con la cara cubierta con el pasamontañas. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante. Querían dispararle, pero de alguna forma se les hizo imposible. Parecía no querer avanzar. Yo sabía lo que ocurriría, todos sabíamos lo que ocurriría. Mi padre me retenía mientras yo me esforzaba por escapar.

Luché, luché contra él y sus brazos. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Me zafé entre un histérico llanto y corrí hacia la puerta, cegada por las lágrimas, el ardor y el dolor. No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que por fin íbamos a estar juntas. No podía perderla. No podía alejarse de mí. Parecía estar tan lejos de mí, sentía que jamás llegaría a alcanzarla, que mis pies fallarían antes de poder estar junto a ella. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que quise caer y darme por vencida. Quise morir en ese momento, enterrarme en el asfalto y olvidarme de mi propia existencia, pero no podía. Mi corazón sangraba y se retorcía, pero aun así era capaz, él solo, de tirar de mi cuerpo entero como un oscuro caballo que sabe exactamente a dónde se dirige. Seguí corriendo, Clarke alzaba los brazos sobre su cabeza. Corrí para salvarla, para salvarnos, corrí por la guerra que habíamos ganado, por lo que nos pertenecía, por los días en la cama y las noches encerradas. Corrí por volver a mirarla a los ojos, por sentir sus manos en mi piel. Corrí, e intenté llegar, intenté pararla, pero no pude hacer nada, porque como una tormenta inesperada, como un rayo fulminante… Todo explotó.

Me detuve en seco al ver el fuego salir en enormes aglomeraciones a través de las puertas de cristal. La onda expansiva hizo retroceder a los coches de policía unos cuantos metros, y yo estaba ahí, de pie, viendo como toda mi vida se apagaba en un segundo.

-No. –Musité mientras las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos. –No. –Repetí sabiendo que era un "sí", que todo se había acabado en un instante, que tenía las manos vacías. Que estaba muerta por dentro.

Volví a correr, no podía darme por vencida, no podía dejarlo todo en un momento. Tenía que seguir, tenía que aguantar hasta que ya mi corazón no pudiera sangrar más. Tenía que entrar y verla, tenía que saber que no había sido una enorme pesadilla.

-¡No! –Grité, lloré, pataleé y me retorcí. Antes de llegar a la puerta un policía corpulento me interceptó y me apretó contra su cuerpo. -¡No! –Seguí gritando y agitándome mientras me desgarraba por dentro, el fuego ya había desaparecido. Un montón de humo bloqueaba mi vista hacia el interior. No. Por favor. Que alguien me despierte. No. Esto no puede ser real. ¿Dónde estaba Clarke? ¿Por qué no había salido? Clarke, por favor, ven a buscarme, sal de ahí dentro y consuélame por tus estupideces. Clarke, por favor, no me dejes.

-Señorita, no puede entrar ahí.

-¡Déjeme! –Le grité al policía y le pegué tan fuerte como pude. Mi padre me apartó de sus brazos y me envolvió con los suyos.

-¡No! ¡Déjame ir! –Le pedí, le exigí, le imploré mientras estrujaba bajo mis manos su traje azul. –Papá. –Lloré tanto, tanto, que el dolor me atravesó la garganta y los pulmones. Un dolor que me perseguía y no solo persistía en mi corazón. Estaba en mi carne, en mis músculos, en mis huesos. El dolor de saber mi destino, el dolor de saber que nada es como esperaba. El dolor de tener algo entre las manos y darme cuenta de que se ha ido, y jamás volvería a verlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Parte 1

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Se los llevó a todos a la cámara acorazada, y los sentó en el suelo. –Decía él con las manos sujetando su frente mientras lloraba sentado a la mesa de la comisaría. –Después hablé por el micrófono, dije que mataría a Collins y Murphy… Y no sé, me quitó el micrófono, me esposó y me cubrió la cabeza. No sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba con todos los demás. Y me sentó en el suelo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás un minuto o dos, no lo sé. –Sollozó. –Y después todo explotó.

-¿No habló en absoluto?

-No, no dijo nada.

-¿Qué recuerda de él?

-No lo sé, vestía de negro y tenía la cara tapada. Era un hombre flaco y menudo.

-¿Color de ojos?

-No lo sé, quizás verdes o azules.

-¿Algo particular que recuerde de él o de la situación?

-Parecía muy joven, no sé qué más decir. Lo siento.

-No se preocupe, puede irse. –Cedió el policía.

Parte 2

 _Clarke:_

 _Me siento tan estúpida. Me siento traicionada. Ahora recuerdo tus palabras, ahora me viene a la mente el día en que me dijiste que llegaría el momento en que quisiera odiarte. Y te referías a esto. Siempre lo tuviste en la cabeza. Para hacerme esto mejor nunca hubieras abierto la puerta; mejor me hubieras dejado morir delante de tu casa, porque lo que siento ahora es mil veces peor que la muerte._

 _Me lo prometiste y me mentiste. Me dijiste que nos iríamos lejos de aquí, que podríamos ser felices. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mí? Si quisiera una vida fácil, una maldita consulta en el centro, un diploma colgando de mi pared, vivir en una casa enorme que mi padre pague, lo habría decidido. Pero decidí que quería estar contigo, largarme y no volver. Yo te quería a ti, y aún te quiero, pero no importa cuánto lo desee, cuánto llore, tú ya nunca volverás._

 _Quiero odiarte, por abandonarme. Quiero odiarte y no volver a quererte. Me gustaría ser por una vez la fuerte de las dos, y arrancarme el corazón para dejar de sentirme como me siento. Dejar de llorar, salir de esta cama y poder caminar. Pero no puedo. No puedo moverme, me cuesta respirar, me cuesta abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que ya no estás aquí. Darme de bruces contra la realidad y caer al suelo, sin sentir tu mano alcanzándome para ayudarme a levantarme._

 _No puedo mirar a mi padre a los ojos, quizás sea su culpa por haber sido un corrupto. Pero sin sus negocios sucios jamás habrías tenido que salvarme. Los hechos en la vida se conectan de una forma casi cruel, porque te conocí, me enamoré de ti y te convertiste en todo y lo único que quería y necesitaba. ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que has hecho? ¿Tiene algún sentido que te inmoles por mi bien? Mi bien eras tú. Lo has arruinado todo. Todavía no puedo creer que el resto de mi vida haya muerto contigo._

 _Estás muerta. Quizás escribiéndolo pueda asimilarlo. Has muerto, Clarke. Y solo de pensarlo siento que de mi pecho tira un arado, arrancándome todo lo que late dentro de él. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Seguir escribiéndote cartas como si algún día pudieras leerlas? Ahora ya dudo que estés en alguna parte observándome. Sigo en mi habitación, me parece demasiado grande. Yo quería seguir en esa jaula contigo para siempre, de hecho no me disgustaba esa condena. Tenía todo lo que quería; a ti desayunando conmigo. A ti leyendo "Ana Karenina", a ti sonriendo, a ti besándome. A ti, siendo tú, por mí._

Parte 3:

-¿Recuerda algo más?

-No, no le vi la cara ni escuché su voz. Solo sé que nos obligó a desnudarnos y a meternos en lo que después supe que era una cámara acorazada.

-Está bien, señorita. Puede retirarse.

Me retiré, pero realmente no sabía a dónde ir. Caminé por la calle llena de periodistas, me dolían las piernas. Los esquivé y cubrí mi cabeza. Me metí en un bar, aún con la ropa que los policías nos habían dejado. Pedí un vaso de agua y un cigarrillo, y me quedé mirando a la vacía pared del fondo. A estas alturas ya no sé qué pensar de todo lo que ha ocurrido; sin duda no es lo que a mí me hubiera gustado, pero cada parte de mí que alguna vez quiso convertirme en alguien de honor, alguien de valor, me gritaba que eso era lo correcto.

Ahora ya no puedo pensar. Ahora tengo que irme de este país asqueroso. Tengo que desaparecer, sí. Desaparecer de lo que nunca me merecí. Dejo a Lexa, pidiéndole al cielo que algún día pueda perdonarme y dejar de sufrir. Le pido al cielo que consiga lo que está predispuesta a conseguir; que ame a quien debe amar y que viva como tiene que vivir.

Una vez me dijeron que dar la vida por alguien era el acto de amor extremo. Yo di mi vida por alguien, di mi vida por alguien a quien amé con cada pequeña parte de mi ser. Y es reconfortante, pero doloroso. Es doloroso saber que no volveré a tenerla entre mis brazos. Sentir que será feliz con alguien más. Pero eso es lo justo. Y si en mi vida llena de injusticia y pecado, alguna vez tenía que ser justa con alguien, esa persona era ella.

Yo di mi vida por alguien. Di una vida que duró nueve meses. Di toda mi vida por la persona que le dio sentido a ella. Y valdrá la pena por saber que un día sonreirá. Valdrá la pena por saber que será tan feliz como debe de ser, sin huir, sin esconderse, sin abandonar a su familia, sin abandonar su carrera. Di mi vida y siento que algún día este dolor se convertirá en alegría y podré decir que me sacrifiqué por algo muy bueno. Di mi vida por Lexa. Y ahora solo me queda desaparecer.


	16. Chapter 16

La vida parece no necesitarnos para actuar o decidir con voluntad propia y total- Es capaz de elegir y esculpir nuestro camino sin ni siquiera consultarnos, pero de alguna extraña forma nosotros siempre tenemos libertad para elegir; como si ella supiera cómo vamos a actuar. Es definitivamente raro, pero algún día, sin esperarlo, sin darte cuenta, notas que de tu cuerpo tira una fuerza externa a ti y comienza a llevarte. Intentas resistirte, intentas permanecer en tu lugar; pero en cuanto el rastro de tus uñas queda grabado en la tierra mientras te arrastra, tiendes a concienciarte de dónde acabarás, y como por razón instintiva, comprendes que ese es el lugar en el que tienes que estar.

París en otoño era una de las cosas más hermosas que uno puede ver en vida. Los parques de alrededor quedan vacíos y los caminos forjados y cubiertos por hojas amarillas, anaranjadas y rojas. Podía escuchar las ramas craquear bajo mis pisadas mientras miraba el fuego cayendo de las ramas de los árboles. Bermellón. Qué hermoso color. Me traía recuerdos felices que no sabía si me hacían sonreír o me sacaban una lágrima. Me senté en un banco y le di un sorbo al café. Hace ya mucho tiempo que decidí dejar de pensar en Ella. Hace muchísimo tiempo, dos años, quizás más. Hace ya mucho tiempo, más o menos dos años, que cada mañana al abrir los ojos veo su rostro y casi puedo oler sus rizos haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Pienso que puedo recordar ese olor, pero es solo una proyección. Perdí el don de saber cómo huele, pero sí que sé cómo me hace sentir ese olor, y creo que es suficiente.

Decidí venir a Europa antes de que mis planes cambiaran; pero finalmente lo conseguí. Y siempre me imaginé viviendo en algún suburbio de París, dedicándome a lo que solía dedicarme cuando aún no soñaba. Pero en tu vida siempre aprendes cosas, y soñar es algo muy especial que no cualquiera puede enseñarte. A mí me enseñó Ella. Sé que dije que no volvería a pensarla, pero es que para que eso sea posible haría falta que un camión rodara sobre mi cabeza. Cuando aprendí a soñar ya jamás pude desaprenderlo. Quiero decir, todos nuestros sueños se esfumaron en un minuto de reloj, pero yo aún podía hacerlo. Y aunque Ella no está a mi lado, aún sueño. Y hoy, en vez de vivir en París, vivo en Marsella.

Para mi trabajo no se necesita mucho talento, pero sí mucho tiempo libre, que es lo que yo tengo desde que no me relaciono en exceso. Bueno, al fin y al cabo alguna vieja costumbre tenía que conservar. A veces regalo sonrisas a desconocidos que me sirven el café o que me venden el tabaco, pero ahí acaba para mí la sociedad. Es que para mí la sociedad no existe; es una simple ilusión de lo que quiero y que perdí por voluntad propia. Aún no sé si enorgullecerme u odiarme por aquello. La sociedad es un mito, y cuanto antes lo aprendas, más dolor te ahorras. Lo curioso es que necesitas mucho dolor para aprenderlo. Hay algunas necesidades que solo la sociedad puede cumplir, pero no es más que eso, un instrumento. Tienes que pedir lo que quieres comprar, tienes que sonreír a quien tienes que convencer, y tienes que escuchar a quien quieres meterte en la cama. Y a veces viene bien.

Nadie sabe cómo llegué aquí; ni de dónde vengo. Solo yo, y a veces me resulta difícil evocarlo con exactitud. Pero puedo intentarlo; me lo debo. Llevo muchos meses sin tenerlo en mente, y me vendría bien pensar en lo oportuna que fui, en lo astuto que se vuelve uno cuando todo lo que le importa está en juego.

Christopher era el único que permanecía conmigo cuando todos los demás estaban en la cámara acorazada, ciegos y maniatados. Cuando mi discurso acabó con una Oda al amor, colgué el teléfono y lo cubrí con la bolsa opaca tras esposarlo. Lo llevé al encuentro del resto de rehenes y agarré del brazo al tipo más flaco y escuálido que encontré. Le quité las ataduras de las muñecas y lo vestí con mi ropa sin descubrirle la cabeza. Sobre la bolsa coloqué mi pasamontañas y lo llevé hasta el mostrador, el pobre condenado no se atrevía ni a hacer preguntas. Respiraba con dificultad, parecía asfixiarse bajo la gruesa capa de tejido con el que había ocultado su rostro. Me escondí tras él para resultar invisible al exterior y le pedí que diera diez pasos hacia adelante, contara hasta trece y alzara las manos. Apresé mis manos bajo sus esposas deprisa, y, cuando lo vi detenerse, volví a la cámara acorazada, conté hasta trece, y apreté el botón. La bomba estaba junto con las pertenencias de los rehenes y arrasó con todo, menos con los que estaban protegidos tras el blindaje de la cámara.

Si hubiera podido sentir remordimientos por lo que hice, probablemente hoy estaría muerta. A veces las pesadillas me atormentan; me visitan los fantasmas de mi vida pasada. Pero yo ya estaba lejos, y, aunque descubrieran que quien murió ese día no era el secuestrador de Lexa Woods, y se hubieran percatado de que quien encadenó la puerta esa mañana había salido bajo el cobijo de los bomberos como un rehén más, yo ya estaba muy lejos, perdida, dotada de una nueva identidad que carecía de pasado. Parecía que mi vida hubiera hecho un inciso… Que un puente se hubiera roto y empezara otra vez suspendido en el aire. Yo no tenía procedencia. En realidad lo único que me aseguraba de que alguna vez había estado viva antes de pisar Europa era el recuerdo de Lexa, y su rostro en las la televisión estadounidense durante meses. "El secuestro que consternó al mundo entero". La empresa Woods-Jaha se extendió transcontinentalmente, y en cada esquina de mi ciudad veía carteles con "La Fragancia de Alexandria". Cuando el dolor se hace parte de ti, ya no sienta como la muerte. Los recuerdos son espinas que, en vez de hacerte sangrar, se hunden más profundamente para parar la hemorragia.

Yo pisé este país a finales de año. Y no fue hasta el siguiente mayo, que dejé de verla en la televisión. Todos querían hablar con ella, preguntarle cómo había sobrevivido a un secuestro a manos de un terrorista. No puedo decir que no deseé que decidiera concederle entrevistas a la CNN, y poder tenerla a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Pero eso sería aún más doloroso, porque aunque pudiera tocarla con solo extender la mano, jamás podría mirarla a los ojos. Jamás podría decirle que en realidad no había muerto aquel día.

La vi en cada entrevista que concedió, que no fueron muchas. Iba a algún plató de alguna cadena importante y se sentaba en el sofá, miraba fijamente al periodista y de vez en cuando esbozaba alguna sonrisa de cortesía. Pero ese semblante de párpados cansados y labios sellados era el que yo recordaba de ella. Aunque era su alegría lo que más deseaba ver.

-¿Cómo te ha cambiado esta experiencia? –Era lo que siempre le preguntaban al final. Ella se miraba las manos, hacía una mueca y volvía a mirar al entrevistador.

-Ahora tengo una carrera, un diploma colgado de mi pared, una gran casa… Y eso es todo lo que quería. Es lo que decidí que tendría. Y luché por ello, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo lo que tuve que dejar atrás. Y supongo que soy lo que tenía que ser antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Supongo que lo que tenía que suceder era que esos nueve meses desaparecieran de mi vida sin afectarla en lo más mínimo, porque mis proyectos siguieron a pesar de ello. Y se cumplieron.

-Créeme cuando te digo que yo y cada buen ciudadano de este país siente un gran honor de que alguien como tú pueda representarnos, porque requiere un gran corazón y mucho valor que algo como lo que tú viviste no te afecte en absoluto. –Ella sonreía con cordialidad y asentía una sola vez.

-Gracias. –Todos la aplaudían. Yo me deshacía… Y el círculo volvía a empezar.

Entré a mi apartamento, era pequeño. Era lo que podía permitirme con mi sueldo en una ciudad como aquella. Además de lo que siempre echaría de menos mientras viviera, también echaba de menos la fiel compañía de Leon, y me pregunté qué fue de él desde la última vez que lo vi en el asiento trasero del coche con el que viajé hasta Nueva York el día que todo acabó. Me coloqué un cigarrillo entre los labios y caminé hasta la cocina. Abrí la puerta del frigorífico para beber agua, pero había algo extraño, no solo en la botella, que estaba claramente menos llena de lo que yo recordaba, sino en el ambiente de mi casa. Puede que fuera un olor, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Instintivamente llevé mi mano hasta la parte inferior de mi espalda, pero allí ya no había pistola. Supongo que esa costumbre de buscar mi arma en el lugar en el que solía guardarla era algo que jamás erradicaría.

-Mujer precavida vale por dos. –Dijo una voz proveniente de un oscuro rincón. Yo me alejé nuevamente hasta la cocina intentando ponerme a salvo de quien quiera que fuera aquel hombre que se sentaba en la penumbra de mi salón, y lentamente me deslicé hasta el cajón de los cubiertos sin darle la espalda. -De modo que es cierto, has cambiado, Wanheda. –Oh, sí. Definitivamente este individuo no era francés. Este hombre era alguien de mi pasado, alguien que solía conocerme muy bien.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ahora me tratas de "usted"? Te has dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien nada más acercarte a la cocina, sin duda solías ganarte la vida de aquella forma con razón. Tienes un talento especial para detectar vida y acabar con ella.

-Lárguese de mi casa, sea quien sea.

-No puedo creer que dos años sean suficientes para que olvides la voz de tu viejo amigo, de tu socio… -El individuo, se movió. Hasta entonces solo podía ver sus piernas con la escasa luz que entraba a través de la ventana. Tenía náuticos marrones y pantalón de traje negro. Pero se puso de pie, y se acercó lentamente a mí.

-No siga moviéndose. Quédese quieto donde está.

-¿Con qué derecho me exiges a mí cosas cuando has renunciado a defenderte con armas? Por fin ahora podría acabar con tu vida tan solo usando mis manos. Porque tu pequeño cuerpecillo ágil solo es dañino cuando llevas una pistola encima.

-Me subestima mucho, señor mío. Sea usted quien sea. Veo que me conoce de mi pasado. Pero si me conociera bien usted, sabría que no le conviene seguir acercándose.

-Tranquilízate, Wanheda. –Dio un paso más y la luz de la farola del exterior le bañó el rostro.

-¿Wallace? –No podía creerlo. Estaba tan diferente… Llevaba una espesa, aunque bien cuidada, barba oscura. El pelo corto y engominado, con la raya a un lado… Sus ojos marrones brillaban como dos faros. En aquel traje, con aquel porte, aquella estatura, parecía algún filósofo nihilista que se me viene a la cabeza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hacer negocios contigo.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquello era simplemente demasiado que soportar. Wallace estaba allí, frente a mí, con pintas de aristócrata, y yo jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida; ya no solo por la carencia de un arma, sino porque aquel hombre sostenía en sus manos todo el pasado del que me había alejado en contra de mi voluntad y que ahora regresaba a mí para reclamarme.

-Por el amor de Dios, vete de mi casa, Wallace. –Él sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-¡Vamos! Disfruta un poco de la visita de un viejo amigo. –Dijo alzando las manos.

-¿Amigos? Estuviste persiguiéndome durante más de medio año para matarme.

-Oh, vamos… -Él guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró a un lado. –Todas las amistades tienen sus caídas. Pero nosotros somos camaradas. ¿Aún me guardas rencor? Te recuerdo que me mandaste a la cárcel.

-Sí, y después maté a tres personas y volé un banco para que tú no tuvieras que huir más.

-No lo hiciste por mí, mentirosa. –Siguió jugueteando como si yo no sintiera que aquel encuentro era un grotesco circo del que surgían risas causadas por un crimen atroz. –Lo hiciste por la hija de Woods. Ya todos lo hemos descubierto. –Se me vino la imagen de Lexa a la cabeza y un vacío hizo que mi pecho se hundiera como si una piedra enorme hubiera caído sobre él.

-Wallace, cállate y vete.

-Por favor, tienes que al menos escuchar mi propuesta. No me iré hasta que lo hagas.

-No.

-Por favor, te prometo no volver a mencionar a tu princesa otra vez. –Yo me erguí y le miré fijamente. Él me dedicó una mirada interrogativa y yo me resigné, apoyando ambas manos sobre la barra que separaba el salón (donde él estaba), de la cocina (donde estaba yo).

-Qué quieres. –Le obligué a responder.

-He visto ahí detrás tus vinilos de Wagner. ¿Sabes que esa era la música que Hitler escuchaba?

-Wallace, habla.

-Bueno, verás. Están investigando todo otra vez, porque aparentemente se han dado cuenta de que quien murió en la explosión no fue la misma persona que asaltó el banco. Porque, aunque las cámaras explotaron, muchas personas recuerdan haber visto a un chico que nunca salió de allí. Y no salió porque lo mataste tú.

-¿Y qué? Aunque sepan que no fue él, jamás podrán saber que fui yo, ni cómo buscarme, ni cómo encontrarme porque no tengo nombre.

-Es cierto, es cierto. –Dijo él resignado. –Pero si se descubre que todo aquello fue un montaje, volverán a investigar a Jaha, es decir, que volverán a investigarme a mí. Y si vuelven a investigar a Jaha, Woods está bastante jodido, eso quiero decir que tu princesa está bastante jodida.

-Sabes que no. No hay relación entre Jaha y lo que pasó en el banco.

-Él tomó nombre de la mitad de la empresa que pertenecía a Murphy y a Collins.

-Pero el contrato lo elaboró Woods, así que en cualquier caso él sería el investigado.

-No. Jaha tiene a mucha gente agarrada de los huevos, y se buscan muchas oportunidades de joderlo, y esta es una, y muy grande.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Suspiré.

-Tienes que venir a América y descubrir quién está pasándole información a la policía. Porque nosotros tenemos un topo dentro que no tiene ni idea de cómo se enteran de las cosas.

-¿Volver a América? –Traté de relajar mi respiración. Volver a Amércica era jugar con fuego, no estaba segura de poder contenerme de ir a verla a Ella. Y no quería, porque entonces nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces valdría la pena en absoluto. -¿Y qué pasará si decido no ir?

-Nada. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Te quedarás aquí supongo. No es que vayamos a entrar y a meterte una bala en la cabeza. Somos una mafia, pero tenemos códigos, ¿entiendes?

-Entonces ya sabes dónde está la salida.

-Tú estarás segura, pero eso no significa que Alexandria vaya a estarlo. –Hacía años que no oía su nombre tan de cerca, y dolía tanto como esperaba que doliese.

-Entonces sí has venido a amenazarme.

-No. He venido a pedirte un favor que solo tú puedes hacer. Primero, porque estás involucrada, lo que nos asegura tu fidelidad. Y segundo, porque nadie sabe quién eres, lo que nos asegura discreción. Si no quieres hacerlo, eres libre. Pero yo puedo controlar a Jaha en una medida ínfima, y si él decide extorsionar a Woods otra vez con lo mismo, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Y hasta cuándo se supone que tengo que salvarte el culo a ti y a tu jefe? Creo que ya he hecho bastante.

-¡Necesitan un maldito culpable!

-Ya se lo di hace dos años. ¡No puedo hacer más!

-Mira, Wanheda, si los asustamos lo suficiente, simplemente aparcarán el caso.

-No pienso volver ahí para seguir matando a inocentes.

-No es eso lo que te he pedido. –Musitó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro que le invité a retirar mirándolo con cierta frialdad. –Simplemente averigua quién les informa, nosotros haremos el resto.

-¿No puedes simplemente sobornar al departamento?

-Si los del departamento fueran sobornables no habrían empezado a investigarnos siquiera. Son policías jóvenes y estúpidos que quieren un minuto de gloria. Pero les asustaremos un poco y todo volverá a la normalidad. –Yo eché aire por la nariz y me senté en un taburete, clavando los codos donde antes habían estado mis manos y sosteniendo con ellas mi frente.

-No quiero volver, Wallace. Hay demasiadas cosas para las que no estoy preparada. –Él se sentó frente a mí y me miró con cierta profundidad fraternal que años atrás había sentido de él.

-Hay cosas de las que no puedes huir simplemente yéndote a otro país. Pero yo me encargaré de prepararte para todo lo que tendrás que afrontar. –Me rasqué la nuca y bufé. Todo aquello me dolía, me dolía no ser libre. Me dolía no poder cerrar aquel círculo.

-Déjame pensarlo, por favor. Te llamaré.

-Vendré mañana a esta misma hora.

-¿Solo me das un día?

-No nos queda mucho tiempo, Wanheda. Hay que empezar a trabajar.

-Está bien, pero, por favor, toca el timbre.

No recuerdo haberme detenido especialmente para detallar cómo me gano la vida; y otra vez; no es gran cosa. Seguro que cualquiera de vosotros ha ido alguna vez a una tienda de antigüedades; en la que se puede comprar y también vender. En un callejón que amagaba a ser calle había uno de esos locales; era pequeño y rústico. La dueña era la señora Maréchal. "El sueño de Pinocho" era lo único que le quedaba; no tenía ni amigos, ni familia, por tener no se tenía ni a sí misma. Dedicaba su vida entera a la tienda, y mi papel allí era clasificar cientos de miles de objetos maltratados escondidos en un sótano. ¡Y cada día llegaban más! Mucha gente nos visitaba, había algo en aquel cartel de madera que le daba un aspecto genuino.

Cuando salí aquel día de trabajar pasé nuevamente por la cafetería. No importa la hora que fuera –aunque casi siempre eran las cinco- a mí siempre me atendía Bellamy. Era un muchacho de aspecto europeo, delgado, y un poco musculoso. Muy carismático, aunque un poco indiscreto.

-¡Clarke! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. –Sonreí educadamente. -¿Y tú?

-Genial, también. –Respondió alegremente. –Oye, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí? Hoy termino pronto. –Yo le miré con extrañeza.

-¿Me estás pidiendo salir?

-Sí, pero como amigos. –Sonrió de nuevo. Ciertamente me vendría bien despejarme un poco, más sabiendo que cuando llegara a casa Wallace estaría esperándome en busca de una respuesta.

-Está bien. –Acepté.

Era curioso cómo me había cambiado esta ciudad; o quizás el mundo. Dar pasos acompañada de alguien, al aire libre, sonreír, saludar… Todo eso era impensable hacía dos años. Bueno, tres, porque todo empezó a transformarse cuando Ella entró en mi vida. Me sentía muy normal. Pese a todavía ser un pseudoermitaño, me sentía bastante normal.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¡Cuéntame qué tal las cosas! Llevamos mucho sin hablar.

-Hablamos cada día. –Sonreí.

-No, eso no cuenta. Yo me refiero a contarnos cosas, charlar un rato. No hacemos eso desde el invierno… Cuando la tienda estaba vacía y podíamos perder un poco el tiempo. –Yo reí.

-No sé. No ha pasado mucho desde entonces.

-¿Qué tal llevas tu vida en Francia?

-Bien, muy bien. –Sonreí. Siempre intentaba evitar aquel tema. Había admitido ser de un país extranjero, mi acento me delataba, pero jamás di más información que aquella. –En realidad estoy pensando irme, solo por una temporada.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te vas?

-No lo sé. Aún no es seguro siquiera. –Respondí mirando el vaso.

-¿Quieres contarme por qué es? Pareces preocupada. –Realmente estaba tentada de desahogarme con alguien, pero Bellamy era un chico simpático, no quería condenarlo a muerte contándole la historia.

-Antes de marcharme vendí mi casa. –Le dije con seguridad. –Pensé que el negocio estaba cerrado, pero ahora resulta que el dueño tiene problemas con la casa.

-¿Qué más da? Ya te pagó, ¡que le den! –Rio. Yo sonreí.

-Bueno, es que… La casa me importa bastante, por no decir que es lo más importante. No quiero dejarla a suerte de un capullo. Prefiero ir y arreglar lo que sea que tenga mal. –El asintió con cierta confusión.

-Entonces sí deberías ir. Puedes… Arreglar tus asuntos y luego volver, ¿no?

-Supongo. –Asentí.

Bellamy me acompañó a casa y nos despedimos formalmente, como nos despedimos cada día en la cafetería, como si nada estuviera a punto de cambiar. Sonreí y entré al edificio, subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me prendí un cigarrillo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Has vuelto pronto.

-Mierda, Wallace, te dije que tocaras el maldito timbre.

-Es que pensé que volverías de noche. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara fuera todo el día?

-Vete a la mierda. ¿Cuánto llevas viviendo en mi casa?

-Solo ayer, y hoy. –Sonrió. –Bueno, dime. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Le di una calada a mi cigarrillo y después me acerqué a Wallace.

-Me darás un lugar donde vivir, lejos de donde pueda estar cerca de Ella, de su padre, de Jaha, o de ti. Solo voy a ir a investigar, solo a involucrarme con la policía. Me pagarás el tabaco, la comida y el resto de cosas que necesite. No te meterás en mi casa.

-¿Armas?

-No armas. Solo investigar.

-Hecho. ¿Nos vamos? –Sugirió poniéndose de pie.

-Espera que prepare mis cosas.

-Ya está. –Sonrió arrastrando una maleta de viaje de detrás del sofá.

-¿Has guardado todas mis cosas?

-Me aburría esperándote.

-Oye, tómate las cosas con más calma. Aún me sigues pareciendo un mierda, así que mantén la distancia.

-Bueno, está bien. –Se defendió. –Vámonos.


	18. Chapter 18

Sobrevolábamos Nueva York. Aún no veía el aeropuerto, pero veía los restos de la ciudad, del hogar que había abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y me la imaginaba a ella en cada esquina. Qué miedo tenía de aterrizar, y eso que en el fondo sabía que no la vería. Aun así, tenía una pequeña esperanza que rechazaba con todo mi ser. Solo de pensar que puede que estuviera entre aquella multitud, se me aceleraba el corazón, me sudaban las manos y las piernas me temblaban. Lexa. Aún la necesitaba. Pensar en su nombre, en su sonrisa, en el color de sus ojos... En la última vez que me abrazó, allí, frente al banco que se convirtió en mi tumba.

No quería que me viera, porque de alguna forma sabía que no quería verme. Pero creía en la magia, en esa magia benévola que haría un "click" en su corazón al mirarme a los ojos. Un "click" que le recordara lo felices que fuimos en aquella cárcel a la que nosotras mismas nos condenamos. Pero no. No podía ser. No quería sufrir más contándome mis mentiras solo para mantener vivo aquello que había intentado matar con todos mis recursos. Quizás siendo sincera conmigo misma pueda llegar a deshacerme de este sentimiento. Lexa, te echo de menos. Ojalá nada hubiera sido como fue, ojalá estuvieras conmigo. No hay nada que desee más que tenerte entre mis brazos. Tú curarías lo malo que hay en mí; sí, tú me sanarías. Lexa, te amo. Simple y rotundamente. Me falta el aire ahora que me acerco a ti. De alguna forma estoy segura de que acabaremos encontrándonos; es el destino, lo sé. Pero ignoraré esa idea, ignoraré lo que siento, porque es solo un dulce sueño del que acabaré despertando. Tú. Quisiera no haberte dejado ir.

Y ahora que he abierto la caja de Pandora, he desafiado a mi propio corazón herido a llorar sus penas para ahora hacer que las olvide. Porque es lo que he estado haciendo estos años. Intentando olvidar, enterrando mi dolor, ocultando mis anhelos. ¿Ocultándolos de quién? De mí misma. No es tan difícil superar una ruptura. Simplemente te acostumbras. Pero esto no era una ruptura. Esto era una mentira, un engaño. No sé lo que era, pero había construido un castillo en el que podía refugiarme del dolor, y estaba empezando a tambalearse. Tenía que conseguir olvidarme de que estaba a dos pasos de mí mientras durara todo esto, o acabaría por ir a buscarla. Y lo arruinaría todo. No había llorado por ella, y no lo haría. El nudo en la garganta me estaba ahogando, me había olvidado de Cage, que caminaba junto a mí y me observaba con cierta preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. -Respondí sin mirarle. Mi ciudad. Esta era mi ciudad, donde ella estaba, donde algo me esperaba. Algo de lo que tenía que huir.

Estuve tres días encerrada en el apartamento que Wallace consiguió para mí. Aquella soledad, rodeada el aire de Nueva York, consiguió paralizarme. Tenía que organizarme, centrarme en cuál sería mi lugar de trabajo, mi observatorio, si entablaría relación con alguien del departamento o no. Me senté en un sillón rojo, frente a la única ventana que había en el salón. A través de ella entraba la negra luz del atardecer; que, aunque ilumina, no te deja ver. Recordé a Lexa otra vez. Hice memoria de todos los momentos de mi vida en los que me hubiera gustado estar con ella, y este era el último. Esta casa se parece bastante a nuestra cueva, a nuestro refugio, en el que nos enamoramos. El lugar en el que la vi crecer, convertirse en una mujer. Dejar de ser un pajarillo asustadizo para transformarse en la reina del tablero.

Dar el primer paso hacia el exterior fue difícil, pero no quería perder más tiempo. Tenía que trabajar. Pasaron dos semanas, o quizás una y media, no lo sé bien. Y me mantuve concentrada en la comisaría. No había nada que pudiera servirme como indicio de que había alguien investigando mi caso. No parecía que estuvieran trabajando en otra cosa que no fueran los conflictos de siempre; robos, asesinatos y demás. En cada una de las plantas de la comisaría, nada extraño sucedía. Aquella sensación de que iba a encontrármela de pronto se esfumó a medida que me acostumbré a salir de casa sin ser reconocida. Wallace cumplió con su parte. No me crucé con Jaha, con Lexa o con su padre. Me pagó la comida y el tabaco. Pero aun así sentía que me debía algo. Se presentó el viernes en casa. Eran las diez de la noche y yo seguía encerrada y ahumada entre las paredes de aquella jaula.

-¿Cómo estás? -Se sentó junto a mí para compartir la oscuridad que respiraba.

-Bien. -Respondí dándole una calada a un cigarrillo que no recuerdo haber encendido. Supongo que ya era instinto y lo hacía por inercia.

-¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?

-Poca cosa. -Él bufó y encendió las luces. Entonces pude vislumbrar un maletín a los pies de la silla que estaba ocupando. -¿Qué haces?

-Creo que hay algo que no te permite concentrarte en el trabajo.

-Estás equivocado. -Contradije sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Es Alexandria, ¿verdad?

-Wallace, cállate, por favor. -Respondí extenuada de una conversación que acababa de empezar.

-La única forma de que te la quites de la cabeza es conseguir respuesta a todas las preguntas que te haces por dentro.

-No me hago preguntas. No quiero saber nada. -Me apresuré a decir viendo que estiraba los largos brazos para alcanzar su maletín. Y supe de alguna forma que ahí dentro estaba todo de lo que intentaba huir.

-Tienes miedo. -Sonrió casi con crueldad poniendo una montaña de papeles, que acababa de sacar de aquel portafolios, sobre su regazo. -Pero en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a esto. Sino, acabarás por autodestruirte.

-Créeme, estoy mejor sin saber nada de ella.

-¿Quieres volver a verla? -Yo eché aire por la nariz, miré hacia otro lado y di una calada.

-Sí. -Me sinceré.

-Eso es lo que yo puedo solucionar. Tienes que escuchar todo lo que tengo para decirte, para que se te borren las ganas de volver a aparecer en su vida, Wanheda.

-Está bien. -Asumí con miedo. Aquel maletín era la verdadera caja de pandora, y no mis sentimientos reprimidos. Esa pila de hojas con la vida de Lexa después de mí, eso era mi verdadero infierno. Mi verdadero fantasma. Todo lo que deseé para mi futuro y luego inmolé, estaba en su regazo. Me empezaron a sudar las manos, el estómago se retorció sobre sí mismo y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sentí enfermar. Sentí un virus germinar en mi pecho.

-¿Estás preparada?

-No. -Sonreí con nerviosismo y me recorrí la nuca con la mano abierta.

-Veamos... -A partir de entonces para mí dejó de existir Wallace. Y su voz era algo que venía desde dentro de mí para terminar de aniquilarme. Ahora estaba yo sola con el recuerdo de Lexa. Sentí que volvería a encontrarme con ella. –Alexandria Woods. -Su nombre. Tan solo su nombre consiguió quebrarme. -A finales de 2013 reanudó sus estudios, finalizándolos en junio de 2015. Aunque se graduó como psicóloga, actualmente imparte clases de canto en una academia en el centro de Nueva York. Su relación con su padre es escasa. Vive con su novio, también graduado en psicología, desde hace seis meses, y ha conseguido dejar atrás su imagen pública. -Aquello fue lo que me destruyó. No entiendo mi propia obstinación, no entiendo el enfado al que sucumbí en aquel instante. Yo la impulsé a eso, yo decidí que esa sería su vida, yo lo propicié. Ese fue mi deseo, pero aún así sentí rabia. ¿Es que tan poco le había costado olvidarme? ¿Tan poco tiempo le llevó deshacerse de mi recuerdo? Cage apartó los ojos de los papeles, entre los que atisbé tibiamente algunas fotos suyas tomadas a traición, fotos que rehusé a mirar. -Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Ya. -Dije intentando que los ojos no se me lLexaran de lágrimas.

-Alexandria tiene novio, y trabajo, y una vida estable.

-Lo sé. -Intenté callarlo como si sus palabras solo fueran esbozadas para causarme daño.

El dolor puede ser una gran motivación. Fue algo que tuve por seguro cuando empezó a apoderarse de mí la idea de que, si no encontraba al responsable de que todo aquel lío de corrupción estuviera destapándose otra vez, Lexa acabaría como siempre intenté evitar que acabara. Si no descubría quién estaba investigando la explosión de la que fui responsable, si no averiguaba quién estaba empezando a darse cuenta que quien detonó la bomba fui yo, y seguía viva, Jaha volvería a perseguirla a Ella. Y esa era mi peor pesadilla, ahora que Lexa era todo lo que yo luché por que fuera.

Las semanas que vinieron después fueron agotadoras. Empecé a trabajar otra vez de noche, justo como cuando me dedicaba a ser especialista. Comencé por el departamento de Homicidios, porque, al fin y al cabo, era lo que yo había cometido. Los siguientes en mi lista eran los de Terrorismo, pero si sospechaban que yo aún seguía viva, era un encargo para los de Homicidios. Y estuve acertada, pero me llevó tiempo descubrirlo, muchísimo tiempo. Noches en vela. Dedicaba una o dos noches a espiar a cada oficial del departamento, y empezaba a exasperarme no encontrar nada. Pero entonces alguien cometió el error de dudar de mí.

Marcus Kane tiene treinta y ocho años. No tiene ningún papel importante en el departamento, y no fue mi primer objetivo de observación. Esa noche estaba sentada en la parte trasera de un coche, uno que Cage me había prestado, y observaba la ventana iluminada de su apartamento en la segunda planta. Y vi aparecer, caminando, descuidado, al último hombre que esperaba ver en una calle de Nueva York. Después de tragarme mi sorpresa, entendí lo raro que era verlo sin un café en la mano y una sonrisa encantadora. Aquel era Bellamy. Bellamy estaba en Amércia, y tenía la certeza de que se dirigía a casa de Kane. Esa noche no pude asegurar nada, porque no tuve forma de acceder al edificio sin llamar la atención, pero esperé. Fui tan paciente como pude.

En el trayecto a casa intentaba decidir sin decírselo a Wallace o no. No quería que lo matara, aunque Bellamy hubiera sido nada más que un espía al que habían enviado para seguirme. No tenía ni idea de cuánto sabía sobre mí, ni de si había oído alguna de mis conversaciones con Wallace, pero de cualquier forma, no había dicho nada que pudiera relacionarme con el incidente en el Banco Nacional. Llegué a casa y, supongo que fue el efecto de la ira que tardó en apoderarse de mí. Pero acabó por consumirme. Apreté los puños para no destruir nada a mi alrededor, pero Bellamy, si es que ese era su nombre, me había hecho creer que era alguien fiable, inofensivo con quien me había topado por casualidad. Pero estaba tras mis huellas, amenazando con acabar con todo lo que valía la pena en mi vida. Lexa. Así que decidí tomar parte por mi cuenta. Del modo que yo sabía, del modo que yo había aprendido.

Aquella noche, volví a ser la especialista.

Había malgastado semanas de mi vida persiguiendo a alguien que estaba persiguiéndome a mí. Bellamy creía que yo no era más que una terrorista, pero no tenía ni idea del abismo que hay entre una vulgar asesina y una especialista.

Algo característico de los atardeceres de Nueva York era que cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la visión estaba más entorpecida que cuando era noche cerrada. Algo gris, o plateado, confuso, hacía que se abrumara todo. Y era más difícil ver bien, porque confiabas en la luz del día cuando en realidad te perdías la mitad de los detalles. Aquello era lo verdaderamente dañino: fiarse en vano. Fiarse de una luz que está dando paso a la oscuridad. Mientras atardecía, me oculté tras el edificio en el que Bellamy tenía su morada y esperé a que alguno de sus vecinos entrara. Corrí tras él y detuve la puerta antes de que se cerrara. Esperé escondida en las escaleras que llevaban hasta el garaje del edificio, dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que me viera. Pero eso no ocurrió. Lo que ocurrió fue que tuve que esperar seis horas a que Bellamy llegara de donde supuse que era la casa de su contacto en el departamento de Homicidios.

Oí sus pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Los conté. Setenta y dos. Setenta y dos, teniendo en cuenta que entre piso y piso había doce escalones, supe que vivía en el sexto piso. Subí silenciosamente hasta su puerta y la abrí sin dificultad con una tarjeta que sabía que, tras aquella maniobra, no podría volver a usar. Estaba en el baño, escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr. Me senté en el sillón, tras servirme un vaso de agua fresca, y esperé a que saliera. Estaba tan furiosa, tenía tanta rabia dentro, que era como si los últimos tres años de mi vida no hubieran sucedido, y yo siguiera siendo una asesina a sueldo. Salió, envuelto en una toalla. Y en su rostro podía verse el significado de "terror".

-Hola, Bellamy. -Sonreí. -No sé cuánto miedo tienes en este momento. Pero créeme. No es suficiente.

 **N/A** : He hecho un pequeño cambio. Espero que no os moleste.


	19. Chapter 19

-Siéntate. -Le invitó amablemente señalando una silla frente a ella, bajo aquella densa oscuridad.

-Clarke, deja que te lo explique. -Imploró. Clarke oyó su respiración acelerándose.

-Vamos, Bellamy, eres un chico listo. -Dijo dejando descansar sus brazos sobre el sillón con desdén. -Si estoy aquí es porque sé todo lo que necesito saber. No necesito que me expliques nada. -Dijo despreocupada.

-Clarke, por favor.

-¡Siéntate! -Le chilló. Él obedeció rápidamente.

-Deja al menos que me vista.

-No. -Contestó con indiferencia. Puso una pierna sobre la otra y le miró fijamente. -Bueno, Bellamy, antes de empezar a hacerte preguntas, te explicaré por qué necesito que las contestes.

-Clarke... -Repitió atemorizado.

-Es la primera y última vez que te digo que te calles. Hablarás cuando te haga una pregunta. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí. -Dijo de inmediato.

-Bien. -Se dispuso a explicar uniendo las manos frente a su pecho, con tranquilidad, como si conversara de igual a igual, cuando Bellamy estaba claramente en inferioridad de condiciones. -Hace dos años, casi exactamente, me marché de este país dejando a la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo. Lo único que me importa, y lo único por lo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. -Recalcó, provocando que aquel hombre, frágil bajo esas circunstancias, tragara saliva sonoramente. -¿Sabes quién es esa persona?

-Alexandria Woods. -Respondió con la voz quebradiza.

-Exacto. -Asintió. -Tú quieres saber qué pasó aquel día en el banco para meterme presa, y salir en las noticias, y hacerte famoso, y me estuviste espiando desde que pisé Francia. Algo que es bastante inmoral, por cierto. Francamente, no me importa. Pero escucha una cosa, Bellamy, estás consiguiendo molestar a personas muy peligrosas, que pueden hacerle daño a esa persona que yo tanto quiero. ¿Crees que yo quiero que eso ocurra?

-No. -Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Muy bien. Entonces, entiende que no puedo dejar que sigas metiendo las narices en el caso en el que está involucrado el clan más dañino de Nueva York. Por eso, ahora vas a contarme cuánto sabes tú y cuánto sabe la policía. -Tragó saliva, dudoso sobre si ser sincero con ella. -Mira, Bellamy, si has estado haciendo bien tu trabajo estos últimos dos años sabrás las cosas de las que soy capaz. En caso contrario, no me importaría demostrártelo ahora mismo. -Él la miró, pétreo. -Bellamy... -Le dijo jugueteando. Levantándose del sillón, con un cinismo apabullante. Se aproximó a él, y apretó sus mejillas, sin causarle dolor, pero provocándole un miedo que casi le hizo llorar. -Créeme, no quieres descubrir por ti mismo las cosas que soy capaz de hacer si se me pone una motivación adecuada. -Le susurró mirándole a los ojos. -Y créeme que no hay motivación más adecuada que evitar que le hagan daño a la única persona a la que quiero.

-Por favor. -Suplicó al borde del llanto histérico.

-¿Te he preguntado algo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te he preguntado?

-Qué es lo que sé yo y la policía. -Sollozó.

-Vas a contestarme, ¿verdad?

-Debajo de mi cama hay una baldosa floja. -Decía a duras penas. -Y dentro hay una carpeta con toda la información que tenemos de ti. -Clarke lo soltó, lentamente, y se dirigió al objetivo. Con una enorme pila de papeles bajo el brazo volvió al salón, dejando caer esa carga sobre la mesa que estaba junto a Bellamy.

Clarke le echó un vistazo a aquel montón de papeles, actas y fotos que había recopilados bajo una baldosa, como basura, como agua podrida. Se sintió desechada, mísera.

 _Clarke Griffin_

 _Se desconoce su fecha exacta de nacimiento, porque no fue censada desde un hospital. Se cree que fue a principios de año, pero ningún documento lo acredita. Fue dada de alta en el censo el 24 de octubre._

 _Vivió y se crió en distintos orfanatos de la ciudad. Se escapó del último teniendo dieciséis años, y, a partir de ahí, se perdió para el sistema. No se conocen datos de su vida desde entonces. Se cree que sus padres eran antisistemas, comunistas, perseguidos por la ley clandestinamente, y que se vieron obligados a dejarla en manos de un orfanato para garantizar su supervivencia. No se sabe con exactitud, ni puede probarse, pero la funcionara que la recibió en brazos siendo un bebé recuerda a dos jóvenes, de veinte o veintiún años llorando e implorando para que alguien la cuidara._

 _El origen del apellido que se le dio permaneció desconocido para mí hasta que, nuevamente, de visita por aquel orfanato en el que se supo de ella por primera vez, la mujer más anciana del lugar me dijo que a los niños como ella se los bautizaba con aquel apellido; porque mostraban una fuerza muy difícil de manejar. "Griff"._ -Clarke se detuvo un instante para descansar la mente y el corazón. Sus ojos se habían humedecido, la garganta se le había secado. Sus padres, en los que tanto pensó, habían muerto. O eso se obligó a creer, porque estaba cansada de incertidumbres y probabilidades. La abandonaron para hacerle un bien mayor, tal y como ella había hecho con Lexa. Parpadeó con fuerza, sin detenerse a pensar en Bellamy ni un segundo. Con él saldaría las deudas más adelante.

 _Se la relaciona con personas como Abram Krylov, conocido como "El Cosaco" entre sus compañeros de oficio. Fue acusado de asesinar a quince personas en veinte años, y juzgado por ello. Muriendo en la cárcel a la edad de sesenta y siete años_. -Adjuntada a estos datos, Clarke observó una foto de ella misma siendo una niña, sin apenas tener dieciocho años, junto al Cosaco. Ambos vestidos de negro, caminando a la par, tras el Teatro New Amsterdam. Aquel día no habían trabajado, Clarke lo recordaba a la perfección. Aquel día solo habían salido a pasear.

 _Aunque Krylov estuvo siendo investigado durante una década, no fue hasta 2006 que pudieron acusarlo con pruebas firmes. Se tenían datos de dónde vivía y con quién en cada momento, pero oportunamente, todos los que investigaban su caso morían bajo extrañas circunstancias_.

 _Cuando Krylov fue encarcelado, la pista de Clarke Griffin desapareció durante dos meses, hasta que reapareció en un apartamento de Nueva York a nombre de Cage Wallace, aunque lo más probable es que lo pagara ella. -Esos dos meses en los que no se supo de ella, Griffin se retiró a las afueras de la ciudad, con solo diecinueve años, y vivió en un edificio abandonado, junto con drogadictos y demás gérmenes sociales como ella. Sobreponiéndose día a día gracias a lo que había aprendido con el Cosaco. Robar, matar y mantenerse invisible. Siempre invisible._

 _No se conoce nada más de ella hasta el incidente del Banco Nacional, el diez de febrero, en el cual murieron los dos principales inversores de la empresa cosmética de Gustus Woods, padre de la muchacha secuestrada, vecina de Volkova hasta el día de su desaparición._

 _Lo que me lleva a creer que Griffin fue la responsable, es, principalmente que fue la única de los rehenes en salir del país tras la explosión. Aunque todos fueron investigados, ella fue la única en dirigirse al aeropuerto tan solo dos horas después de salir de la comisaría. En el aeropuerto presentó un pasaporte falso, uno de los tantos que se estima que tiene._

 _Jaha es un prestamista corrupto y clandestino con el que Gustus Woods fue involucrado ocho años después de la fundación de su empresa..._ -Clarke cerró la carpeta de un fuerte golpe. Ya sabía lo que venía después, y no quería releer y revocar aquella historia. Se mordía los dientes, haciendo que los músculos sobre sus maxilares oscilaran vistosamente. Dio dos pasos hasta Bellamy, que había estado pendiente de sus movimientos todo el tiempo, sabiendo que, después de eso, no le esperaba a él una buena noche. El corazón le latía tan rápido que casi hacía un socavón en su pecho desde dentro.

-Clarke, espera, por favor. -Imploró mientras la especialista le ataba las manos a la espalda con una camiseta vieja que sacó de su habitación. Un nudo bien elaborado es imposible de deshacer. Eso le había enseñado el Cosaco. Después le miró a los ojos, con ira sangrienta. -Espera un momento, ¿qué vas a hacer? -Clarke depositó tibiamente sus manos sobre el cuello de Bellamy, sin apretar ni siquiera un poco. Pero él, a pesar de todo, influido por el miedo, la tensión y los nervios, pataleaba y se resistía al contacto.

-Quédate quieto. -Le dijo en un tono de voz neutral. Él obedeció súbitamente. -Te has hecho pasar por mi amigo durante estos dos años solo para sacarme información. Has estado espiándome, persiguiéndome. -Le decía frunciendo el ceño, mientras apretaba cada vez más. -He querido renovar mi vida. -A cada palabra la presión sobre el cuello de Bellamy aumentaba, y él ya no se atrevía a quejarse. -Y todo ello para poner en peligro la vida de la persona a la que quiero.

-Por favor, Clarke. -Dijo en un susurro motivado por la falta de aire. Su cara se estaba hinchando, las venas le sobresalían en la frente y los ojos se le estaban inyectando en sangre.

-Y lo has hecho para salir dos minutos en la televisión. -Mascaba rabiosa, decepcionada, triste. Derramando lágrimas de dolor y de ira. -Yo quise cambiar, y viene gente como tú a impedírmelo. -Bellamy empezó a patalear, preso del evidente último suspiro de su vida. Clarke jamás había acabado con la vida de nadie con sus propias manos, pero necesitaba ver morir al responsable de el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. Quería ver morir a aquel sujeto que sabía más de su vida que ella misma y además las había utilizado en su contra. Pero ella quería cambiar, cierto. Quería dejar de ser una asesina, y no convertirse en una peor. Inmediatamente le soltó y se alejó de él dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Bellamy rebotó hacia adelante, inspirando una enorme bocanada de aire. Clarke lo miró y rápidamente, como avergonzada, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Vayas a donde vayas, te encontraré. -Le advirtió. -Tengas o no tengas pruebas, conseguiré volver a desaparecer si quiero. -Añadió esclareciendo su voz tras el histérico llanto silencioso. -Ni se te ocurra intentar huir o contarlo, porque antes de que puedas si quiera quejarte, te habré despedazado y mutilado como al cerdo que eres.

Sin añadir nada más, porque algo más estaba de más, Clarke arrastró la carpeta hasta su cuerpo y se marchó. Volvió a su casa, donde le dijo a Cage, a través de una llamada, que la esperara para informarle de qué había sacado en claro de la visita que le había hecho a Bellamy.

Él estaba sentado en la oscuridad del salón. La luz de la cocina apenas le llegaba para dejar que su rostro se divisara al menos. Clarke volvió a desplomar la carpeta, esta vez frente a él, y luego caminó sin ánimos hasta la ventana, para fumarse un cigarrillo. Y ciertamente lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué has averiguado? -Le preguntó con una voz profunda, barajando las hojas de la carpeta con el pulgar.

-Sabe que no secuestré a Lexa. -Respondió.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -Preguntó mientras empezaba a leer la página en la que le mencionaban a él, y a Jaha, y después a Lexa.

-No lo sé, no me quedé a investigar.

-¿Lo mataste?

-No. -Respondió, en parte orgullosa y en parte arrepentida.

-Pues ha sido un grave error. -Afirmó haciendo que Clarke se diera la vuelta y lo encontrara indagando en los documentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabe que Woods hizo negocios con Jaha gracias a que tú mataste a sus inversores en la explosión. -Le informó mientras leía. -Y cree que Lexa lo sabe. Han estado esperando por ti para ir a buscarla e interrogarla.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó alarmada, un vacío le dolió en el pecho.

-Esperaban que volvieras a América para interrogarla y tenerte en su terreno cuando ella confesara.

-No dirá nada. -Dijo Clarke en voz alta, más a modo de consuelo para sí misma.

-Puede que no. Pero si Jaha se entera de que le están haciendo preguntas, no querrá arriesgarse, y hará que Jackson acabe con ella antes de que se la lleven a la sala de interrogatorios. -Jackson era el agente infiltrado en el departamento que trabajaba para Jaha.

-¿Y qué hago? -Se preguntó alarmada.

-Tienes que ir a buscarla, decirle lo que pasa, y protegerla hasta que descubramos qué hacer.

-No. No puedo hacer eso. Iré a matar a Bellamy. -Dijo decidida.

-Ahora ya no sirve de nada. Ya habrá avisado a medio departamento. Lo que tú puedes hacer es evitar que la policía se acerque a ella; yo te daré los medios necesarios.

-Está bien, pero no tiene por qué saber que la protejo.

-Tiene que saber que la persiguen. -Le explicó con paciencia. -Porque, aunque lo intentes, no podrás estar pendiente de ella en todo momento, y tiene que saber que puede acudir a ti; tiene que saber que le mentirán para llevarla a la comisaría. -Clarke enterró la cara en las manos. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

-No puedo.

-Si no lo haces, morirá.

Clarke asumió en su corazón que aquel nuevo sacrificio no era más que la consecuencia de la decisión que había tomado dos años atrás, de abandonarla haciéndole creer que había muerto. Y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la academia en la que Lexa trabajaba para descubrirse frente a ella, para decirle que estaba de vuelta. Lo que Clarke no sabía aún, pero que supo un tiempo después, era que el destino es muy caprichoso, y que trabaja de una manera casi cruel. Porque aquel mismo día, a las cuatro de la tarde, se cumplía el aniversario segundo de su supuesta muerte. Aquel día era diez de septiembre.


	20. Chapter 20

Se despertó entre sus brazos. Le bastó estirar la mano hacia atrás para notar su rostro posado sobre su hombro; y sintió que no podía ser ya más afortunada. Sentía su olor, el calor de su piel. Sonrió mientras se giraba para verle la cara, y allí estaba, como cada día, con ella. Ya había abierto los ojos y la miraba con un gesto infantil que conseguía hacer que el corazón se le acelerara un poco cada vez.

-Buenos días. -Susurró ella con una sonrisa, acariciando su rostro.

-Buenos días, princesa. -Respondió él con la voz aún adormilada. Enterró las manos bajo las sábanas, buscando la cintura de ella, y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

-No mejor de lo que he despertado. -Confesó dándole un beso en los labios. Él rio, desde lo más profundo de su garganta un gruñido tierno se abrió paso y se acomodó en el oído de la mujer con la que compartía lecho desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-Quédate conmigo hoy, no vayas a la academia. -Le pidió. La sonrisa de ella se amplió hasta que a él le recorrió la espalda uno de esos agradables escalofríos que te llegan de pronto cuando tomas conciencia de lo bien que te encuentras. Cuando muerdes un trozo de chocolate negro, o bebes café caliente por la mañana. Ella rio mientras acariciaba con su delicada mano blanca el rostro con barba aniñada que tenía la fortuna de acariciar cada día.

-No me tientes, que tú también tienes trabajo.

-¡A la mierda el trabajo! Fuguémonos hoy, como en el colegio. -Ella lo miró. La combinación entre el castaño de su cabello alborotado y el color avellana de sus grandes ojos le sentaba bien. Aquel rostro era reflejo de inocencia, de salud, de felicidad. No sentía miedo al mirarle a los ojos; se sentía libre. Se sorprendió a sí misma perdida en aquel bosque de sus iris y se lanzó a sus labios, expresando en aquel beso, toda la seguridad que experimentaba junto a él. -¿Eso es un sí? -Susurró él en sus labios.

-¡Liam! -Se quejó ella riendo. -Es lunes. Si empezamos la semana así, nos acabarán despidiendo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo poco que me importa eso. -Ella rio.

-Si nos echan del trabajo no podremos pagar la casa. Y nos desahuciarán. -Sonrió ella, recorriendo el rostro que tenía delante con la yema de los dedos.

-Pues viviremos bajo un puente. -Repuso él con agilidad.

-No tendremos qué comer.

-Pues robaremos tomates del supermercado.

-¡No podremos comprar ropa!

-Pues iremos desnudos. -Ella sonrió.

-¿Desnudos? Hace mucho frío para ir desnudos.

-Yo te abrazaré todo el día para darte mi calor corporal y que no mueras de frío. -Lexa se echó a reír.

-Que tonto eres...

-Y aún así me quieres. ¿Te imaginas cuánto me querrías si fuera listo?

-No podría quererte más de lo que ya lo hago. -Susurró volviendo a besarle.

Quiso alargar tanto aquel despertar que no se dio cuenta de que ya se le hacía tarde. En cuanto se vistió se sintió tentada de desayunar algo en casa, pero se convenció a sí misma de comer algo de la máquina expendedora de la academia. Salió corriendo sobre aquellos tacones negros, con el bolso colgando de su hombro y una abultada bufanda cubriendo su cuello.

-¡Me debes un beso! -Le chilló él con un trozo de pan en la boca mientras la veía salir por la puerta sin despedirse. Inmediatamente después, escuchó aquel taconeo desandar el camino y a Lexa volviendo a aparecer, agitada y apresurada. Se acercó a él y le besó descuidadamente, provocándole una sonrisa.

-No me gusta deber nada a nadie. -Sentenció antes de volver a desaparecer.

Estaba siendo un día espectacular, como cada día en el que se despertaba con Liam a su lado. Sonrió mientras entraba por la puerta y veía la anciana y tierna sonrisa de Olga, con los ojos brillándole tras las gafas circulares. Puso bajo su brazo el periódico que siempre preparaba para ella y subió las escaleras hasta el salón donde daba clases. Aún tenía una hora antes de que llegara la primera alumna, así que aprovechó y sacó un té de la máquina de bebidas calientes, y un pastelito dietético de la máquina expendedora. Se sentó en el escritorio del amplio salón, justo detrás del piano de cola, y se dispuso a desayunar mientras leía el diario.

Descuidadamente ojeaba los reportajes del NY Times, como cada día. Aquel era el periódico que leía su padre, "el periódico de los moderados", según había dicho Monty. Aunque puso una barrera ante aquel recuerdo, una barrera que había aprendido a edificar para evitar que las memorias sobre aquella experiencia no volvieran a atormentarla, a veces simplemente el deseo de repetirse algunas preguntas que jamás le fueron respondidas era más fuerte que su voluntad. Algo fugaz de aquel día inevitablemente acudió a sus pensamientos. El día que Monty murió. Después la recordó a ella encorvada en el sofá, llorando por lo que creía que era su muerte. Se veía tan frágil, echándola de menos, sin saber que ella había logrado mantenerse a salvo de Wallace dentro de un sucio armario. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y ya no pudo seguir comiendo. Sus sentimientos hacia Clarke habían mermado dolorosamente. Pero revivir la sensación de tenerla cerca era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. El recuerdo jamás desaparecería, aunque sí lo hicieran las pesadillas, los miedos y la soledad.

Siguió leyendo, solo por no quedarse sola con su mente, que sabía muy bien qué imágenes traer para hacerle daño. Avanzó en las páginas hasta que sus ojos parecieron engañarla. Ahí, en una esquina recóndita, de una sección jamás visitada, estaba su rostro. Su rostro cuando aún tenía veintidós años. Era una foto del día de la explosión, bajo el titular: "Se cumple hoy el segundo aniversario del atentado en el Banco Nacional." Atentado. Así es como lo conocían todos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Algo que la hizo inconsolable durante unos minutos. Sus ojos quisieron huir, y rehusó a leer el artículo. Pero lo que pasaba en su cabeza y en su corazón era algo de lo que no podía escapar.

"Hoy es diez de septiembre", se dijo. Se echó sobre la silla con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Lo que pasó el diez de septiembre la hacía sentirse terriblemente sola, porque aquel dolor jamás lo compartió con nadie. Cuando Clarke murió, algo también murió dentro de ella. Algo que ni siquiera Liam pudo resucitar. Y esa parte muerta en su corazón, aquel espacio vacío que Clarke había ocupado y después había abandonado, latía bombeando veneno a través de su pecho. Anhelaba el día en que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, o el recuerdo de aquel amor lo suficientemente débil como para poder compartirlo con Liam, con el amor de su vida, y entregarse a él de forma total. Y sí. El veneno cada vez era menos dañino, cada día un poco menos que el anterior, peor aún dolía de vez en cuando.

Lo que Clarke había hecho había sido imposible, no como esas cosas imposibles que acaban sucediendo; la televisión o Neil Armstrong caminando sobre la Luna. No. Aquello había sido imposible de verdad. Clarke la había hecho soñar. La había hecho creer en un final feliz. Clarke había hecho que creyera en el amor, a pesar de estar rodeada de muerte. La había hecho feliz en una sucia habitación de hotel, la había hecho libre aun estando encerrada. La había hecho valiente, aunque la acechara la posibilidad de perder la vida a cada instante. Le había salvado la vida, siendo una asesina. Pero al final había tomado la decisión de destrozar aquel cuento de hadas, aquel idilio en la que la había metido. Tiró por la borda la noche en la que cumplió veintidós años, e hicieron el amor por primera vez. Mutiló aquel encuentro en la calle vacía de Filadelfia en el que le contó lo más turbio de su pasado. Todo, en un segundo. En tan solo un segundo derribó lo que había construido en nueve meses junto a ella; el vestido azul con la flor roja hecha de lentejuelas, la asquerosa cena que se había comido como si fuera un manjar divino. Mató las sonrisas, las lágrimas de alegría y el beso de cada mañana. Lo mató todo cuando decidió morir.

Clarke le salvó la vida, y no solo aquel día en el que entró a su casa por casualidad. Clarke salvó su vida cada día que compartió con ella. Cada día en el que transformó el miedo en alegría, en el que transformó el encierro en libertad, el amor en odio, las lágrimas en risas. Cada día que despertó y su desayuno estaba preparado, junto con una enorme sonrisa bajo aquellos ojos azules. Pero decidió marcharse y abandonarla, dejarla sola con el dolor. Y quiso odiarla, justo como Clarke le había dicho que haría. Y lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Vivió el rencor, la ira, el enojo. Se encaprichó con hacer que Clarke volviera solo para decirle todas las cosas que tuvo que callarse aquel diez de septiembre. Pero llegó Liam, y empezó a curarla. Liam sanó sus heridas, sin saber que las tenía. Liam hizo que pudiera perdonar a Clarke, sin ser consciente de ello. Liam le renovó la fe, la hizo creer que había vida después de aquella explosión. Que había aún amor en su corazón para dar. Y, en cierta forma, él también le salvó la vida. Y por un momento deseó tenerlo junto a ella, llorar sobre su hombro y decirle: "te necesito". Porque lo necesitaba, pero era momento de ser fuerte, como lo había sido siempre. No volvería a ser esa niña que pasó días encerrada en su habitación llorando, deseando poder entregar cualquier cosa a cambio de que Clarke volviera a aparecer junto a ella. Se sentía tentada de volver a preguntarse por qué Clarke había hecho lo que hizo, pero supo que no hallaría respuestas.

Le pesaba darse cuenta de que lo que vivió con Clarke no volvería a vivirlo jamás. Le pesaba saber que lo que había hecho por ella, nunca nadie lo haría. Odiaba esa sensación de estar corrompida por un amor que acabó. Y cada vez que odiaba, recordaba a Liam otra vez, y sabía, algo dentro de ella le decía que así es como tenía que ser. Porque, al igual que había valido la pena que quisieran matarla para enamorarse de Clarke, el dolor de su muerte había valido la pena para enamorarse de Liam cuando la rescató. Y no hay amor más fuerte que aquel que se superpone a otro, borrando el rastro de dolor que aquel dejó.

El día avanzó, muy lentamente, a su pesar. Sacó fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido, y se comportó como si nada sucediera. Como si no fuera diez de septiembre, como si Clarke jamás hubiera existido. Se moría por llegar a casa, acurrucarse junto a Liam, sin escuchar preguntas, sin sentirse vacía. Sin sentir presión. Él se quedaría, él la reconfortaría, y luego amanecerían siendo once de septiembre. Y estaba segura, al cien por cien, que el siguiente diez de septiembre ya no le pesaría. Porque él la hacía más fuerte.

Iban a cumplirse las cinco de la tarde, y Aden iba a irse. Y detrás de él se iría Lexa, para volver a casa y acabar con aquel día. Le sonrió a su alumno y lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Suspiró; le temblaban un poco las manos, y le dio la espalda a la entrada para recoger su bolso y guardar en él las partituras, el teléfono móvil y las gafas de sol. Se moría por escapar de allí. Escuchó dos golpes sobre la madera, de alguien que pedía permiso para entrar.

-Lo siento, no hay más clases hasta mañana. -Anunció sin darse la vuelta a mirar quién las solicitaba; realmente no le importaba, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar. Solo quería irse.

-No vengo por clases. -Lexa se quedó congelada en aquella posición. Esa voz acababa de partirla como un rayo; y quiso atribuirlo a un cruel juego de su mente, que evocaba aquel sonido para hacerle daño. Pero llegó el momento de descubrir su engaño, darse la vuelta, y ver quién había ido a buscarla. No se atrevía. No sabía qué haría si aquello era real. Se quedó dándole la espalda, con un fuego quemándole el pecho, asfixiándose placenteramente, temblando toda por girarse y ver quién era, y qué quería de ella. Tragó saliva y se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, preparándose como para ir a una guerra. Sintió un mareo provocado por la placentera ilusión de ver a Clarke tras de ella, una ilusión que traía la vieja Lexa a la que no había podido borrar del todo; aunque no quería verla. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Tenía que ver si era verdad o estaba volviéndose definitivamente loca. Se volvió, mirando al suelo, y después empuñando su corazón para mirarla a la cara.

-Clarke... -Alcanzó a musitar aun con ese nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en sus ojos, pero no lloró. Ni si quiera sollozó. Solo experimentó el escozor de la sal mientras la miraba. Quiso creer que era un espejismo, pero sabía que no lo era. Clarke se quedó de pie, en la misma posición, frente a ella, con esos azules ojos tristes y la miró mientras se acercaba lentamente, como si los pies le pesaran una tonelada. Las lágrimas se rindieron y empezaron a caer a lo largo de sus mejillas. Alzó una mano, cuando estuvo a dos centímetros de su rostro, y la acarició. -Clarke. -Repitió, sin saber qué más decir. -Has vuelto. -Susurró.

-Te dije que volvería. -Sonrió con melancolía. Lexa había dejado de existir, y en aquel momento ya no era ella. En ese instante volvía a tener veintiún años, y volvía a estar encerrada con ella en una habitación de hotel. Se lanzó a sus labios y los besó; recuperando ese último contacto que tanto había anhelado. El último beso que nunca le había dado, se lo estaba dando en aquel momento. Se olvidó de todo lo que había a su alrededor, y se encaramó a los hombros de Clarke.

Se quedaron solas en aquel salón, encerradas, como solo ellas sabían. Viajaron a otro lugar. El tiempo había dejado de existir, porque aquel encuentro era tan irreal, tan imposible, que ya de pronto, parar el tiempo era algo factible.

Siguieron besándose mientras Lexa caminaba hacia atrás y se topaba con el frío escritorio de madera sobre el que había recordado a Clarke hacía tan solo unas horas.


	21. Chapter 21

Lexa se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio. Le temblaban los labios, los ojos se le inundaban mientras caminaba hacia mí, estirando la mano. No dudaba, no tenía miedo. Me besó, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si yo nunca hubiera muerto para ella; como si acabáramos de despertarnos juntas en la cama, preparadas para marcharnos de la mano. Me besaba mientras lloraba. Yo acaricié su cintura, sentí cómo sus dientes se clavaban en mis labios y la sal de sus lágrimas me escocía las heridas. Nos necesitábamos tanto...

-Clarke. -Dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba a los ojos. -¿Dónde has estado?

-Perdida, sin ti. -Respondí acariciando uno de los bucles que caían sobre su rostro. -Estás preciosa. -Susurré depositando un beso sobre su pómulo. Mantuvo su sonrisa durante una milésima de segundo, mordiéndose el labio, pero agachó la cabeza y el gesto se deshizo. Entonces comprendí que algo dentro de ella acababa de enfriarse. Algo de la magia que habíamos compartido había caído al suelo y se había roto como una copa de cristal. -¿Lexa? -La llamé buscando su mirada, pero no la encontré.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? -Cuestionó con un hilo de voz, tapándose la cara con las manos y empezando a sollozar.

-Lexa... -Musité. Era ella lo que se había roto un poco por dentro. Cuando pasó la ensoñación del encuentro, cuando tomamos conciencia de lo que había sucedido y volvimos a poner los pies sobre la Tierra, nos rompimos. -Lo siento mucho. -Imploré su indulgencia mientras la oía llorar como una niña. Eso era el verdadero dolor. Escuchar a mi princesa llorar. -Perdóname, por favor. -Su cuerpo se agitaba con el llanto. La envolví entre mis brazos, la camiseta se me humedeció con las lágrimas, y se me arrugó bajo sus manos crispadas.

-¿Por qué? -Decía mientras lloraba. -¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-Quería que tuvieras la vida que te merecías. -Musité besando su frente.

-La hubiera tenido contigo. Contigo hubiera sido feliz. -Lloró. Yo miré el piano, sin atreverme a volver a buscar sus ojos.

-¿Eres feliz ahora? -Me atreví a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta. Deseando en el fondo que fuera un rotundo "no". Queriendo, más que nada, que fuera un "no".

-Sí. Lo soy. -Admitió dejando de llorar y mirándome directamente. Fue implacable, como si realmente hubiera querido hacerme daño. Yo sonreí, concediéndole un triunfo, asumiendo mi derrota. Después de ver mi reacción volvió a apoyar el costado de su rostro sobre mi pecho, aún sentada sobre el piano, sustentándose en mi cuerpo. Me abrazó por la cintura, y yo acaricié su pelo.

-Entonces he hecho lo correcto. -Asumí.

-No. No soy feliz gracias a lo que hiciste. -Retumbó contra mi pecho. -Soy feliz a pesar de ello.

-Lexa, por favor.

-Es la verdad, Clarke. -Se despegó de mí y buscó distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. -Luché cada segundo por no morir, me aferré a lo poco que me quedaba sin ti, y salí del pozo en el que me metiste. Encontré a alguien que fue capaz de devolverme lo que tú te llevaste hace dos años. -Aquello me escocía. Las manos me dolían, quería sentarme, taparme los oídos e ignorar lo que sucedía.

-Si tan feliz eres, ¿por qué me has besado? -Cuestioné con sorna. Ella me miró y soltó un bufido sarcástico. -Todavía me quieres.

-No. Te quise, te quise más que a nada. Pero las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado.

-¡Y yo también! -Me apresuré a decir.

-Y me alegra mucho de que así sea.

-¿Por qué me besas si no me quieres ya? -Increpé al borde de un ataque de ira infantil. Con ganas de llorar, con la rabia convirtiéndose en lágrimas a las puertas de mis ojos. Ella soltó aire por la boca, leí en sus ojos la incomprensión porque la que la estaba haciendo pasar.

-Creí que habías muerto. -Me miró. -Supongo que para mí fue una ensoñación. -Se relajó al decir aquello, como si esa respuesta la tranquilizara.-Verte aparecer por aquí ha sido... Me quedé bloqueada. Perdona por besarte.

-No me pidas perdón a mí por algo que eras tú la no querías que sucediera. -Musité ofendida.

-No pretendo hacerte daño. -Dijo relajada, honesta, mirándome los ojos. -Pero soy feliz ahora. Tengo a alguien que me quiere, y a quien quiero con locura.

-Lexa, por favor, algo tiene que quedar de todo lo que hemos vivido. ¿No has sentido nada al besarme? -Imploré, reclamando lo que estaba escuchando.

-Clarke, déjalo. No te hagas más daño. -Susurró despegándose del piano y dándome la espalda para recoger su bolso.

-¡No! ¡He vuelto! Mírame, estoy aquí.

-Sí. -Afirmó volviéndose a calarme con la mirada. -Y por eso todo ha sido una mentira. Por eso todo lo que he sufrido ha sido en vano. Me has dado la razón perfecta para seguir con mi vida.

-¿Y qué vas a decirle a tu novio? -Me aventuré a decir sin pensar, buscando motivos para hacerle ver que todavía me quería, como yo la quiero a ella.

-Clarke, ¿a qué has venido? Me dejas un día, me haces creer que estás muerta. Y vuelves dos años después a reclamarme como si yo no hubiera rehecho mi vida después de eso. ¿Crees que soy de tu propiedad? -Me cuestionó furiosa, indignada.

-No. -Repetí.

-Deja que siga con mi vida, por favor. Haz que la estupidez que hiciste hace dos años tenga algo bueno, déjame ser feliz. Estoy segura de que tú también serás feliz.

-Me hablas como si no me conocieras...

-Clarke, han pasado dos años. Tú ya no me conoces, ni yo a ti. -Añadió con delicadeza, intentando hacerme prender lo que en ese momento sentía. -Yo he cambiado, no soy esa Lexa de la que te enamoraste.

-Di las cosas como son. No vuelques en mí lo que ya tú no sientes. Dímelo, dime que me has olvidado y lo que tuvimos son simples anécdotas. No seas condescendiente, aunque ahora sea una desconocida para ti, merezco que me hables con trasparencia. -Lexa me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y después suspiró, como decidida a darme lo que le había pedido.

-Clarke, tuvimos algo hermoso. Pero ya ha pasado, y es como tenía que ser. Yo he encontrado a una persona maravillosa, y estoy segura de que tú también lo harás. -Apreté los dientes, conteniéndome de seguir luchando para convencerla. Tratando de ignorar lo certera que había sido Lexa afirmándome que ya no era la misma chica a la que dejé dos años atrás.

-Ni siquiera te preguntas qué ha sido de mí estos años, ni dónde he estado, ni cómo estoy.

-Me costó horrores hacerme a la idea de que ya no estabas conmigo, pero acabé consiguiéndolo.

-Ya no te intereso en absoluto. -Completé resignada.

-¿Prefieres que finja?

-No. -Noté que sintió algo parecido a la compasión, o incluso esa pena que le hace sentir a uno un miserable. Creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndome demasiado daño en demasiado poco tiempo, y, aunque yo le había hecho algo mucho peor, ella decidió dar un paso atrás y batir la bandera blanca.. -Clarke, se te ve muy bien. Vuelve al lugar en el que has estado, y sigue adelante. Todo irá mejor.

-No he venido aquí a recuperarte. -Repuse ya exasperada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. -¿Protegerme de qué?

-De Jaha. -Susurré avergonzada.

-¿Otra vez? -Estaba indignada, exhausta, enfadada.

-Lo siento, yo no quería volver a meterme en tu vida. Pero es que están volviendo a investigar el caso, la policía está buscándote. Y si entras en la comisaría, no saldrás viva.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Volver a huir juntas como hace dos años? -Increpó elevando la voz.

-No. Tranquila. -Dije con sarcasmo, quitándole aquella idea de la cabeza. Una idea que parecía causarle náuseas. -No tendrás que verme, te protegeré a distancia, Lexa. -Ella me dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-Estoy harta de todo esto.

-El pasado te persigue. Siempre. -Le informé, volviendo a exasperarla.

-Pues espero poder correr más rápido que él.

-¡No te preocupes! -Sonreí. -Me largaré tan pronto como vuelva ponerte a salvo.

-No lo dudo. -Musitó anclando violentamente su bolso a su hombro y dedicándome un gesto de rencor.

-¡No te entiendo! -Confesé contrariada. -No me quieres, no quieres verme, quieres que me vaya, pero me muerdes mientras nos besamos y te enfadas cuando te digo que me largaré lo antes posible. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Clarke, quiero que te vayas. -Respondió con frialdad. -Quiero que me dejes vivir. Si te empeñas en no rehacer tu vida, no es asunto mío. Fui capaz de superar tu muerte, ya nada de lo que hagas podrá hacerme tanto daño como aquello me lo hizo en su día. -Se detuvo y contempló mi cuerpo petrificado. -Para ti me he congelado. Aquello desgastó tanto mi corazón que no puedo sentir ya nada hacia ti, ni aunque quisiera intentarlo. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es desechar cualquier esperanza que tuvieras, porque eso solo conseguiría hacerte más daño.- Sé que no era su intención. Pero estaba haciéndome sufrir tanto con esas palabras que solo quería gritarle y reprocharle aquel beso. -Te deseo de corazón que algún día puedas ser feliz. -Sentenció comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Algún sentimiento amargo se arremolinó en mi pecho. Nunca nada me había hecho tanto daño. Ni la muerte del Cosaco, ni la muerte de Marina... Ni siquiera abandonar a Lexa. Estaba, definitivamente, muerta por dentro.

* * *

Me refugié en los brazos de Liam. Algo en sus ojos, la forma en la que me miraba... Sé que entendía que no quería hablar. Me eché junto a él en la cama, y me abrazó, se abrazó a mi espalda mientras lloraba en silencio. Ojalá hubiera sido valiente para darme la vuelta, mirarle a los ojos, acariciar su rostro de niño. Pero no podía. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas, no me quedaba ya nada a lo que encaramarme para no caer en picado. Solo quería que aquel día acabara, y no volviera a suceder.

Volví a quedarme con demasiadas cosas que decir, con muchas dudas que resolver. Pero ya no lloraré más por ti, Clarke. No te lo mereces. Romperé las cartas que te escribí cuando creí que habías muerto, y te cerraré las puertas de mi corazón. No mereces nada de lo que he sufrido por ti. Contigo descubrí que se puede llorar de amor, y me hiciste muy feliz. Hiciste lo imposible. Me enamoraste en el momento en que más cerrada estaba a todo el mundo. Pero así como me hiciste volar, me tiraste al suelo. Y aún no sé por qué. No sé si fue por miedo a tener que cargar conmigo, si fue por miedo a tener que comprometerte a un futuro juntas. No sé por qué fue, pero ya no me importa.

-¿Estás bien, princesa? -Me susurró él. Una lágrima mía se había escapado y había caído sobre su mano.

-No. -Confesé. El quejido de mi voz delató a mi llanto.

-Yo estoy aquí. No voy a dejarte. -Algo en la forma en la que se aferraba a mí. Era algo que me daba seguridad, algo que me daba la certeza de que él me necesitaba, que nunca se iría, y que no lo amaba en vano. Me encogí en su pecho, como una vez me encogí en el de Clarke. Pero esta vez sabía que no iba a salir dañada. Esta vez era de verdad.

Liam se había acostumbrado a lidiar con esa parte oscura de mí; esa parte insalvable que no era amada y no amaba a nadie. La había combatido, y finalmente la había aceptado. No hizo preguntas fuera de lugar, y me dejó crecer y sanar junto a él.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Liam. -Susurré con los ojos cerrados. Temía que si los habría, todo se derrumbaría. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Me sentía a medio camino entre la soledad y una decisión acertada. Pero ya no me quedaba nada en el mundo, nada más que él. Y este era el momento de entregarme. Ahora que todo había sido mentira y yo acababa de descubrirlo. ¡Me odiará! Dudé. Pero sé que me ama, tanto como yo lo amo a él. Y no se marchará. Él no se marchará.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí. -Dije entre sollozos. -Pero prométeme que, pase lo que pase, te quedarás. Prométeme que no te irás.

-No me iré. -Me susurró. -Te lo prometo. -Necesitaba ese calor. Necesitaba su cuerpo contra mí, y si tenía que renunciar a él, moriría.

-Liam, sé que crees que conoces la historia de mi secuestro. -Me atreví a decir. -Pero la verdad es que no me secuestraron.


	22. Chapter 22

Un silencio se apoderó del dormitorio. Ya ni siquiera el tenue llanto de Lexa era audible. Calmó su sollozo a la fuerza, se tragó sus lágrimas. Liam no iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando, porque lo sabía perfectamente. No iba a rellenar aquel espacio vacío con palabras igual de vacías. Quiso despegarse de Lexa al instante, pero sabía que no era el momento de abandonarla. Así que solo alcanzó a suspirar.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Fuiste cómplice?

-No. -Respondió ella con la voz aún cuarteada por el llanto.

-¿Vas a contarme qué pasó o te limitarás a decirme que lo de tu secuestro fue mentira? -Liam estaba evidentemente molesto. Con sutilidad, Lexa se deshizo de su abrazo e intentó curar la ofensa que acababa de causarle. Aunque lo comprendía- Pero ahora dudaba mucho poder decirle lo que tenía pensado decirle.

-La persona que me secuestró, en realidad no me secuestró. Sino que me salvó la vida. -Se sentó en la cama, recuperando la compostura, y después se puso de pie, dispuesta a dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Ahora te largas en mitad de la conversación? -Cuestionó.

-No. Solo voy a servirme un vaso de agua. -Respondió con indiferencia. Él la siguió.

-Entonces, ¿te salvó la vida un terrorista que se inmoló en el banco? -Ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía herida, aquello sonaba como si estuviera ridiculizándolo.

-No era un terrorista.

-Ah, o sea, detonar una bomba y matar a dos personas además de sí mismo, no es nada terrorista. -Dijo sarcásticamente. –Al qaeda es un chiste a su lado.

-Olvídalo. No debí decirte nada. -Dijo exasperada y cansada a la vez. Ahora sí que se sentía completamente sola.

-¡No! -Insistió. -¡No puedes recular ahora! Dime, dime lo que tienes que decirme. -Ella lo miró fijamente, y sus ojos entristecieron. Ancló el puño a la cintura y bajó la cabeza; suspiró. Preparándose a conciencia para una decisión que podía costarle todo lo que tenía.

-Ese terrorista era una mujer. Una mujer que me salvó la vida. Que huyó conmigo para protegerme de unos sicarios que querían matarme por culpa de la mala gestión de mi padre. -Dijo de sopetón. -Y me mantuvo a salvo durante todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecida. Y me enamoré de ella.

-¿Qué? -Gruñó confundido, frunciendo el ceño. Lexa bufó. -No, no puede ser. -Rio nerviosamente. -Tú lo que tienes es un síndrome de Estocolmo galopante.

-No me analices. -Le advirtió.

-Es una ilusión, Lexa. Déjame ayudarte.

-¡NO! -Gritó dando un golpe sobre la mesa de la cocina. -No juegues a los psicólogos conmigo. Sé bien lo que ocurrió. Y me salvó la vida. -Liam reunió fuerzas para hacer las preguntas certeras a pesar del dolor que inundaba su pecho. Se rascó la fina barba de tres días que definía su atuendo, y la miró.

-¿Y aún la quieres? -Soltó finalmente.

-No. Ya no. -Dijo Lexa con cierta tristeza.

-Claro que no la quieres... Está muerta, ¿cómo ibas a quererla? -Se cuestionó, ofendido, herido. Lexa le miró con desprecio, como jamás lo había mirado. No lo reconocía. No creía que ese ser tan hiriente fuera Liam.

-No está muerta. -Musitó Lexa, cruzándose de brazos después. Él la miró, sin saber qué esperar de todo aquello.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no lo sabía. Yo pensé que había muerto aquel día.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de que sigue viva? ¿Y cuándo? -Lexa ocultó sus labios y tragó saliva. La voz volvió a entrecortársele.

-Hoy. Vino a verme a la academia.

-¿Y por eso estás así?

-¿Y cómo diablos quieres que esté?

-¡No lo sé, Lexa! La verdad es que no entiendo nada lo que está ocurriendo, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás contando. -Lexa caminó hacia el salón, buscando reposo, y se sentó en el sillón, enterrando la cara en las manos. Tenía la sensación de que todo se le escapaba como vapor entre los dedos, y no tenía nada a lo que sujetarse para no caer. Él la siguió, algo apenado por no poder darle la comprensión que buscaba, pero no podía sentir otra cosa que mucho enfado y confusión. Se sentó a su lado y la miró durante unos minutos. -Perdóname.

-No, no te preocupes. Entiendo que estés así.

-Olvídalo. Soy un idiota. Cuéntame lo que sucedió.

Lexa se armó de valor. Estaba dispuesta a ganar esa guerra, y le contó a Liam todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que entró a casa de Clarke hasta el día de la explosión. Le contó cada detalle; la cena, el vestido, la muerte de Monty, el encargo que tenía Clarke de asesinar a su padre, y le contó la historia de León. Él miró al suelo, aturdido.

-O sea que el perro que está en el cuarto del fondo, en realidad era su perro.

-Así es como lo tenía ella. En una habitación al fondo.

-Ah. -Pudo decir. Pero la ira lo consumía. Lexa había sido injusta guardándose todo aquello. Guardándolo de él, que la había acompañado, que había estado a su lado para curar las heridas de su secuestro. Cuando en realidad ese secuestro era un amor que había desaparecido de pronto. Tras la muerte. Lo que había hecho, en realidad, había sido ayudarla a superar la muerte de alguien a quien amó.

-Lo siento. -Susurró Lexa.

-¿Me quieres? -Devolvió él.

-Claro que te quiero. Te quiero más que a mi vida.

-¿Y ahora que sabes que está viva?

-No me importa cómo esté. Yo te amo a ti; eso ya es pasado. -Le dijo volcando su corazón en cada palabra.

-¿Y por qué volvió? ¿Quiere recuperarte?

-Tiene que protegerme. -Repuso ella, omitiendo el "sí" que correspondía a aquella pregunta.

-¿De qué?

-La policía está volviendo a investigar el caso. Y mi vida parece que vuelve a estar en peligro.

-¿Y por qué tiene que venir ella? ¿No podemos denunciar?

-Está intentando protegerme de la policía, entre otras cosas, no creo que denunciar ayude mucho en este caso.

-¿Qué hará? ¿Ser tu guardaespaldas? ¿Tu Kevin Costner?

-No. -Respondió Lexa, exasperada de tantos ataques que la persona a la que más quería estaba propiciándole. -Me protegerá sin meterse en mi vida.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Alguien de la INTERPOL? ¿De los Servicios Secretos?

-Es asesina a sueldo.

-Por Dios, Lexa. -Se puso de pie y deambuló por el salón. Ella se derrumbó. Sabía que era demasiada información para una sola noche, se sentía impotente por estar haciendo lo correcto. -Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme. Necesito saber todo lo que no me atrevo a preguntarte.

-¿Lo soportarás?

-No lo sé. -Confesó. -Pero lo justo es que me lo digas. -Lexa le dio la razón en su interior. Y su corazón empezó a retorcerse, solo imaginándose los instantes siguientes. Lo mismo, exactamente, le sucedió a él.

-Hoy, cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta de mi aula, me paralicé. Pensé que estaba dormida, o drogada. No podía creer que alguien a quien creía muerta estuviera de pie frente a mí, mirándome... Estaba tan distinta. Seguía siendo ella, lo sé. Pero ya no vestía igual, ni caminaba igual, ni miraba igual. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, pero algo de la frialdad que tenían cuando los vi por primera vez, se había derretido. -Él la miraba, con esos ojos color aceituna, encharcados en lágrimas de oír hablar a Lexa de alguien más, de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasó, Lexa? -Preguntó al borde del llanto. Lexa se derrumbó al sentir que causaba un dolor semejante a alguien a quien amaba de esa forma. Se sentía como una basura. Y empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía lo que hacía... Nos besamos. -Se defendía entre sollozos. Liam se alejó al oír aquello. Se alejó hasta la cocina y lloró como un niño.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Qué he hecho tan mal para que te comportes así conmigo?

-¡No me has hecho nada! Fui una estúpida, no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Te lo juro, fue un error, no era yo en ese momento. Yo te amo.

-No me amas. -Sentenció dándose la vuelta para mirarla. -Si me quisieras, si acaso me respetaras, no habrías dejado que te besara.

-¡Es que no pensaba! -Lloraba. -Es difícil de explicar; perdóname.

-No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa. -Asimilaba, ahogado por el llanto. Ella se levantó, intentando acudir a él, a recibir su abrazo, pero él estaba cerrado.

-No lo entiendes. No estaba consciente del todo...

-Lexa, para. No quiero oír más. -Imploraba enterrando sus dedos en el lagrimal de sus ojos.

-Te lo he contado porque te quiero, por favor...

-No, me lo has contado para no sentirte culpable.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo más que a nada!

-Déjame en paz. -Sollozaba alejándose de ella. -Has desenterrado todos los sentimientos que estuviste ocultándome todo este tiempo. Y, aunque te perdone, serás tú la que acabe yéndose.

-¡No! Por favor, haré lo que sea. Si quisiera estar con ella, estaría con ella. Pero te quiero a ti. -Liam seguía llorando, negando con la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos. Igual que un niño.

-Por favor, déjame. Déjame solo.

-Liam...

-¡Vete! -Le gritó. Lexa comprendió que ya nada podía hacer, más que dejarlo solo, esperar a que el dolor mermara, aunque fuera solo un poco, y se diera cuenta de que todo lo que decía tenía sentido. Decidió alejarse, decidió que lo que pedía Liam era justo, y se lo concedería. Fue a buscar a León, al fondo de la casa, si iba a estar deambulando por la calle a media noche, mejor era tener protección. ¿Y quién mejor que él?

Aún cegada por las lágrimas, que no dejaban de caer, aún aprisionada por la ropa y los zapatos con los que cargaba desde esa mañana, se dispuso a patear la manzana, en busca de la misma soledad que le había regalado a Liam. Una soledad que quizás ayudara a desvanecer el dolor. León caminaba a su lado, como un guardián. Como el reflejo de lo que Clarke había sido una vez para ella.

-¡Lexa! -Escuchó decir. Instintivamente miró hacia atrás, como si hubiera tenido la esperanza de que Liam la siguiera. Pero quien llamaba su nombre no era él, y no estaba detrás de ella; sino a su lado, como León. Avanzaba lentamente, en un coche, y asomaba por la ventanilla la cabeza.

-Clarke, vete. -Le pidió sin sorprenderse demasiado.

-¿Estás loca? Súbete, venga.

-No voy a subirme.

-Un departamento de policía entero está buscando la oportunidad de atraparte. Súbete al coche.

-Lo tengo a él. Él me protegerá. -Dijo sin mirarla, mirando a León y luego mirando al frente.

-Es un buen perro, pero está viejo, y no podrá salvarte si más de uno viene a hacerte daño. -Clarke suspiró, siguiendo el andar despreocupado de Lexa, con el coche. A la velocidad de una tortuga. -Sube, por favor. Que a este ritmo solo conseguiremos volver en el tiempo. -Lexa sonrió. Aquello le había hecho gracia, y no rehuyó la pequeña carcajada que sirvió para contrarrestar su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y su nariz enrojecida.

-Qué idiota eres... -Acotó sin mirarla.

-Anda, súbete. No voy a violarte. -Lexa se paró en seco y la miró. Clarke se detuvo, dejándola entrar y luego conduciendo lejos de aquellas calles. A un lugar en el que pudieran descansar de tanto llanto.

Clarke se quedó mirando a Lexa mientras ella veía las farolas retroceder a través del cristal. Aquella escena le traía muchos recuerdos. La noche en que huyeron juntas, la noche que fueron a Filadelfia, que se besaron por primera vez. Lexa parecía tan pequeña y asustada. Pero ahora, ahora ya no. Ahora era toda una mujer, que no la necesitaba, que amaba a alguien más. Deseaba poder ser esa Clarke otra vez, y no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-No pensé que te hubieras hecho cargo de León. -Se animó a decir para romper el hielo.

-Él no tiene la culpa de tus tonterías. -Respondió sin mover ni un solo músculo. Clarke detuvo el coche frente a un húmedo parque, con las gotas de lluvia empezando a bañar el carruaje. Lexa no hizo preguntas, no quería saberlo. No quería nada más que no hacer nada.

-Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? -Lexa miró su regazo, donde descansaba el pañuelo de papel en el que había secado sus lágrimas. -Le has dicho que estoy viva.

-No tengo fuerzas para otro reproche esta noche, Clarke. -Dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a acudir a sus ojos.

-No estoy reprochándotelo. -Susurró ella con seguridad. -Lo quieres... -Musitó al verla destruida, oxidada de tanto llorar.

-Más que a nada. -Añadió, con un nudo en la garganta dificultándole el habla.

-Así sabes cómo me siento yo. -Dijo Clarke.

-No necesitaba amar a otro para saber lo que sientes. Porque lo sentí por ti antes. Pero no quiero hablar más de eso, ya no queda nada de lo que tuvimos.

-¿Nada? -Preguntó con cierta inocencia, presa de un sufrimiento silencioso que no se atrevía a manifestar.

-Queda el recuerdo de todos los momentos bonitos que tuvimos.

-¿No se te acelera el corazón al estar cerca de mí?

-No. -Se defendió, y se encerró en una burbuja en la que Clarke ya no pudiera entrar. -Por favor, para.

-Sé que mientes. Pero no insistiré, porque necesitas descansar. -Lexa miró a un lado, a la calle húmeda y vacía. Y agradeció a Clarke en el fondo de su corazón. En voz baja, porque no era el momento de empezar a desenterrar sentimientos. El olvido es como un cáncer que te come poco a poco, y la enfermedad estaba ya muy avanzada como para poder recuperar a Clarke.

-Gracias por entenderme. -Dijo de todas formas, desobedeciendo a su propia mente.

-No, no te entiendo, Lexa. -Confesó Clarke. -Es solo que no quiero verte llorar más. -Lexa volvió a mirar a otro lado, como si aquel gesto la protegiera de lo que Clarke causaba en ella.

-¿Crees que me perdonará?

-Si ve en ti lo que yo veo, ahora mismo estará dándose cuenta de que no debió haberte dejado salir. -Realmente le sentaba bien que la transparencia y la honestidad de Clarke no hubieran desaparecido. -Pronto todo pasará y podrás volver a tu vida, a sanar las heridas que acaban de abrirse. Y no volveré a molestar, te lo prometo. -Lexa la miró.

-Espero que tú puedas curar tus heridas también. -Clarke suspiró. -Me gustaría mucho que fueras feliz.

-He hecho cuanto he podido para ser mejor persona, para olvidar, perdonar, sentirme orgullosa. Y lo único que ha valido la pena es que tú eres feliz, y supongo que es suficiente.

-Has sacrificado tu vida para que yo sea feliz. ¿Verdad? -Preguntó temerosa.

-Es a lo que me comprometí hace dos años. Ya no puedo echarme atrás.

-Encontrarás a alguien. -Dijo Lexa. -Y comprenderás que cada amor tiene su momento.

-No, Lexa. Para mí solo ha habido una vez. -Y Lexa comprendió entonces que no podía mentirle para convencerla. No podía mentirle para consolarla. Comprendió que hay errores que te cambian la vida, y ya no tienen vuelta atrás. Y el error que Clarke había cometido para darle una vida que consideraba la más justa puede que fuera una de esas decisiones irreversibles que te condenan para siempre. Y ya no podía sentir pena por ella, no después de querer odiarla durante tanto tiempo. Ahora ella tenía que luchar por salvar lo que tenía- con la persona a la que amaba.


	23. Chapter 23

Lexa entró a casa por la mañana. Liam estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que tenía justo en frente; pero nada más verla llegar se puso de pie, y no fue capaz de esbozar ni una sola palabra. Solo la miró a los ojos; una mirada indulgente en la que ella se refugió y a la que apeló, buscando algo de la comprensión que necesitaba de él.

-Hola... -Musitó ella.

-Perdóname por decirte que te fueras. En ese momento no pensé que no estarías a salvo.

-No te preocupes. -Repuso con humildad. -¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?

-Estaba preocupado, y tu móvil y tus cosas estaban aquí.

-Estoy bien. -Sonrió fugazmente. -¿Tú cómo estás? -Él se encogió de hombros, haciendo evidente la respuesta. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ese abrazo consiguió desarmar a Lexa. Lo había necesitado tanto, no necesitaba realmente nada más.

-No quiero perderte, niña. -Le susurró al oído, ahogado por la tristeza y la contrariedad. No estaba seguro de poder perdonarla, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que se fuera.

-Ni yo a ti. -Le contestó, conmovida, rodeando sus anchos hombros, sin fuerzas para seguir llorando. -Perdóname, por favor.

-Solo necesito tiempo, solo eso. Porque me quieres, ¿verdad?

-Te quiero, Liam. -Respondió alejándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos. -Y haré lo que sea por estar contigo. Para mí no hay nada más después de ti.

-Te amo, Lexa.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo que verla, tengo que saber quién es. -Añadió rompiendo el momento. Por un momento, Lexa se sobresaltó, pero lo entendía a la perfección. Entendía todo lo que necesitaba Liam para empezar a recomponerse, y no se opuso.

-No quiero hacerte más daño.

-Solo quiero verla. -Liam experimentaba eso que se siente cuando un terrible engaño se descubre ante ti. Quieres destaparlo todo, volver a desenterrar, conocer cada detalle para empezar a olvidar y perdonar. Y sabía que sufriría al mirar a los ojos de aquella persona, de aquella chica a la que Lexa había amado antes que a él. Pero tenía que hacerlo, un fuego interno se lo reclamaba. A partir de ahí empezaría a hacer las preguntas que durante toda la noche estuvieron atormentándolo.

-Está bien. -Asumió Lexa. -Vamos.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?

-No. Pero ella sabrá encontrarnos. Está escondida ahí fuera, vigilando que nadie nos haga daño.

-Que nadie te haga daño a ti. -Corrigió. -Lo que me pase a mí a ella no le importa. Es más, prefiere que esté fuera del mapa.

-Créeme que no. -Le consoló Lexa. -Ella quiere marcharse tanto como yo quiero que se marche. Y lo hará. No volverá a cruzarse con nosotros. -Liam se sintió aliviado en una medida ínfima, y preparado para encontrarse con ella.

Bajaron las escaleras como si caminaran a través del corredor de la muerte. Clarke los vio salir juntos, de la mano, y su pecho estalló como un cristal al que le dan un martillazo sin contemplaciones. Eso era a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse a partir ahora, hasta que todo ese infierno llegara a su fin. Los observó, juntos. Él era alto, apuesto. Tenía un toque de elegancia y niñez; supo al instante, puede que por su instinto, que Lexa estaba en buenas manos. Se quedaron de pie junto a la calle durante un largo rato, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando por algo que ella, más tarde, descubrió que era su aparición. Así que se bajó del coche, que estaba escondido en la calle de atrás. Y caminó para enfrentarse a algo muy doloroso. Ellos estaban de espaldas, pero Lexa sintió un extraño impulso que la hizo voltearse, y la vio. Liam lo notó, y también se giró. Era pequeña, parecía frágil e inofensiva. Algo, no supo decir qué, de aquel aspecto de niña desvalida le causaba un tremendo pavor. Alguna fuerza que emanaba con la mirada, algún detalle, sí, puede que fueran sus ojos de hielo, o su cabello claro, o la forma en que caminaba como si fuera indestructible. Era como un halcón... Como un cazador natural.

-Buenos días. -Dijo Clarke formalmente. Liam la miró de arriba abajo, descolocado.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres la que explotó el banco? -Increpó.

-Sí. -Contestó sin miedo. Liam descubrió entonces que aquella era una asesina de verdad, implacable, fría. Lexa observó la situación. Su pasado y su presente se encaraban delante de ella. Su pasado, y el que quería que fuera su futuro, que pendía de un hilo.

-Escúchame bien. -Liam dio un paso, emitiendo esas palabras con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir, aunque sintiera miedo, aunque se sintiera intimidado. Era hora de marcar un límite y defender lo que era suyo. -No quiero verte. Si es tu trabajo, o tu afición protegerla, dejaré que lo hagas. Pero no intervengas. -Clarke miró fugazmente a Lexa. Liam no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero Clarke no estaba allí para luchar por nadie. Así que mantuvo ese silencio característico, no quería pelear, ni responder, porque si lo hacía, todos saldrían perjudicados. Lexa la miraba, pidiendo con los ojos algo de la indulgencia que la temeridad de Liam requería; porque ella era perfectamente consciente de que aquellas palabras de su novio estaban fuera de lugar, fuera de contexto, eran innecesarias, pero necesitaba decirlas.

-No intervendré en la vida de nadie. -Respondió con humildad, pero firmeza. Tragándose todas las palabras que debía decirle, por Lexa, por ella, para que sus heridas empezaran a sanar.

-No digas eso como si yo estuviera diciendo sandeces. Porque si esa hubiera sido tu intención desde el principio, no habrías ido a buscarla para que volviera contigo. -Clarke debía haberle respondido que no había ido para eso; que en realidad había sido Lexa quien se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había pedido con el cuerpo aquel encuentro que ambas disfrutaron. Debía haberle dicho que nunca le pidió a Lexa que volviera con ella, que solo había respondido a lo que ella pedía. Pero no lo dijo.

-No me acercaré a ella. -Volvió a responder Clarke con frialdad.

-Más te vale. -Amenazó, como si esa amenaza le hiciera superior, o más fuerte. Cuando él, en el fondo, y Lexa, y Clarke, sabían que no hubiera ganado esa batalla si la especialista hubiera decidido corresponderla. Clarke dejó a Liam luchar solo, le dejó parecer el dominante, el más fuerte. Era el momento de echarse atrás, y lo hizo.

-Volveré a mi trabajo. -Anunció mirando a Lexa una última vez y retirándose a nuevamente, por donde había venido, para dejar atrás aquel capítulo.

Pasaron los días, y se convirtieron en semanas con facilidad. Lexa cargaba con ese peso de haberse entregado a Clarke nada más verla, y con el peso de que Liam lo supiera. Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, y puso toda su voluntad para soportar que el daño que le había hecho tuviera que convivir en su casa. Todo era distinto, quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo, quería besarlo, abrazarlo, volver atrás y no haber hecho nada aquel diez de septiembre. Había cumplido veinticinco años y no lo había celebrado; estaba de luto. Solo quería mantenerse quietecita para no romper aquel equilibrio que anunciaba una guerra inminente. Quería a Liam, con todo, o al menos la mayor parte, de su corazón. Pero cada vez que salía de su casa y miraba a su alrededor, le temblaban las piernas solo de saber que Clarke estaba muy cerca de ella, protegiéndola como un ángel guardián; al que no podía ver, ni oír, ni tocar, pero al que podía sentir velando por ella.

Para Clarke cada segundo era una lucha interna por mantenerse en pie y no recaer en esos sentimientos que amenazaban con desbaratarlo todo. Veía a Lexa cada día, desde una distancia prudencial, y eso, en cierta forma, la hacía feliz. Solo verla, solo saber que estaba ahí. Porque, a pesar del sufrimiento, le encantaba amarla y estar enamorada de ella.

Cuando Lexa volvió a casa del trabajo esa tarde, decidió quedarse hasta que la noche cayó. Entonces acudió a encuentro de Wallace y Jaha, con quien había acordado una reunión para hablar de cómo marchaban las cosas. Volvió al apartamento, donde aquellos dos hombres, que se habían convertido en sus clientes de una forma muy rara, ya estaban sentados a la mesa como en una partida de póquer. Clarke no los esperaba, pero ni siquiera se sorprendió. Se sentó a su par, sin dar ni un saludo, y los miró alternativamente.

-Bueno, Wanheda. Cuéntanos. -Empezó Wallace, mientras Jaha se rascaba la cara. Su barba había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por una perilla que sólo cubría su mentón.

-Ya lo sabéis todo. -Respondió.

-¿Qué sabe la policía? -Intervino Jaha, que estaba inclinado respecto a la mesa, y tenía una pierna sobre la otra.

-Lo mismo que Bellamy. Que yo volé el banco, que Lexa no fue secuestrada y que aún sigo viva. Pero no tienen pruebas para demostrarlo.

-Bueno. -Sonrió Jaha. -Entonces la solución está clara. Exterminamos a Bellamy, la policía se asusta, dejan de investigar y perseguir a Alexandria, y Wanheda puede volver a su vida. -Rio. -¿No? -Consultó a los presentes. Wallace se mantuvo en silencio y miró a Clarke de reojo.

-No. No deberíamos matarlo. -Repuso ella, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. No quería que Bellamy muriera. Puede que fuera porque había aprendido que la muerte nunca solucionaba nada, o porque no quisiera ser cómplice de más asesinatos, o porque no estuviera preparada para volver a alejarse de Lexa. Pero estaba segura de que aquella no era la respuesta.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -Preguntó Cage.

-No lo sé. Dejadme pensarlo, volveremos a hablar. -Jaha era el jefe, la costa este era su terreno y todo se hacía a voluntad. Pero cuando miró a Clarke a los ojos recordó que aquella muchachita de aspecto frío y rocoso había conseguido desbaratarle los planes de extorsionar a Woods, y además había sido capaz de devolverle su dinero. Había aprendido a reconocer y a rendirse ante el talento, por una vez, porque su obstinación no le había llevado a ningún lado. Lo que había pasado dos años atrás le había enseñado a esperar y confiar. Así que no titubeó cuando concedió a Clarke su deseo de mantener vivo a Bellamy. Después de todo, nada escapaba al control de la especialista.

Finalizó el encuentro y esperó unos minutos antes de emprender un viaje hacia un lugar en el que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba. Visitaría a un camarada al que hacía largo tiempo no veía; tenía muchas cosas que contarle, y muchos consejos que exigirle.


	24. Chapter 24

Él se levantó del sillón en el que se sentaba cuando escuchó el toc-toc en la puerta. Primero, se extrañó de que su visitante no utilizara el timbre, y después, se extrañó de recibir invitados inesperados en mitad de la noche. Pero los sucesos de su vida le habían llevado a no temer otra vez a las llamadas a su puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con la figura de su pasado. La figura que había definido su pasado, y con él, su futuro. El corazón le retumbó, pero no reaccionó al sobresalto. Al igual que hizo la última vez que aquel fantasma lo había visitado, dejó la puerta abierta para que entrara y se encaminó al sillón nuevamente, en la oscuridad de su salón. Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba, y unos pasos se aproximaban a él, deteniéndose en el asiento que estaba junto al suyo, y también enfocaba a la ventana que brindaba una maravillosa vista del Nueva York nocturno.

-No sabía que hubieras sobrevivido. -Dijo él, ya viejo y arruinado por sus errores, pero aun así, en pie frente a la vida.

-Pocos lo saben. Pero pensé que Jaha se lo habría dicho.

-A pesar de que controla la mitad de mi empresa, tengo escaso contacto con él. Ninguno, más allá de las reuniones entre su asesor y el mío. Nunca le he visto, ni he hablado con él. -Clarke torció la cabeza levemente, para mirar la silueta del rostro de aquel viejo amigo. -¿Te han enviado a matarme? -Dijo él, reviviendo la escena de hacía un buen par de años.

-Yo ya no me dedico a eso. -Respondió con cierto orgullo. Woods había cambiado desde la última vez. Seguía trajeado a esas horas, por lo que supuso que ya no estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dormir, y se le había hecho costumbre sentarse frente a su enorme ventana a intentar sobrevivir al día siguiente.

-¿Coñac? -Preguntó él, vertiendo el líquido dorado en un vaso con hielo vacío entre otros muchos vasos vacíos que había sobre la mesa entre ambos asientos. Clarke no bebía, pero aquella noche no era una noche de costumbres, así que aceptó la propuesta alzando el recipiente y llevándoselo a la boca. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, si no es un encargo? -Woods era la figura del dolor. Un hombre atormentado, apesadumbrado, indiferente a la muerte. Clarke dejó que el alcohol le quemara la garganta y volvió a depositar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Estoy de vuelta en Nueva York, para proteger a su hija nuevamente. -Woods sintió deseo de indagar en aquello, saber por qué la vida de Lexa estaba otra vez en peligro. Pero la confianza en que Clarke la protegería era tal, que no dudó un segundo, y prefirió no preguntar. No la veía desde hacía mucho. La echaba tanto de menos que casi quemaba.

-No sé nada de ella desde unos días después de... De que tú te fueras. -Explicó. -Quiso irse, y terminé convenciéndola de que, al menos, me dejara encargarme de sus estudios y de un lugar en el que vivir hasta que pudiera valerse por sí misma. -Suspiró, con la voz apagada. -Ni siquiera nos abrazamos. Supongo que por eso no supe que era una despedida. -Clarke había descubierto que Lexa no solo había roto con ella, sino con todos y cada uno de los elementos de su pasado, incluido su padre. Era, realmente, alguien diferente. Era otra Lexa. -Tengo entendido que está con alguien, y que vive con él.

-Y son muy felices. -Añadió Clarke.

-Parece dolerte.

-Me duele. -Afirmó. Woods la miró, retornando después los ojos a la ventana.

-Pensé que jamás saldría del pozo en el que cayó cuando te fuiste. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cuestionarme alguna de ellas. Creo que me responsabilizó a mí de tu muerte, -dijo. -y por eso se marchó. Y no la culpo.

-Usted no tiene culpa de que yo me fuera.

-Pero sí tengo la culpa de lo que originó todo esto. -Clarke coincidió, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. -¿Cómo reaccionó al verte?

-Muy mal. -Asumió. -Primero corrió a mis brazos, y luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, me pidió que me marchara y no volviera.

-¿Por qué decidiste irte hace dos años? -Clarke suspiró, porque la respuesta a esa pregunta hacía que se arrepintiera un poco más cada vez que la decía.

-No quería condenarla a vivir lejos de usted, a renunciar a su carrera, a su lugar. -Woods rio. Eso sorprendió a Clarke, y se vio obligada a mirarlo.

-Es, cuanto menos, irónico. -Esbozó las últimas notas de su carcajada ronca y dio el último trago que quedaba en su vaso. -Querías evitar que se alejara de mí, querías evitar que no fuera psicóloga, y querías evitar que se fuera de casa. Y eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido. No ha vuelto a hablar conmigo, no se dedica a la psicología, y vive muy lejos de lo que fue su hogar. -Clarke frunció el ceño y después volvió a mirar hacia el exterior. Aquello era el destino dándole un puñetazo y tumbándola al suelo. Lo que ocurre, tiene que ocurrir. Lo que ocurre no depende de la voluntad de los hombres. Y todo lo que Clarke quiso evitar abandonando a Lexa, acabó pasando de todas formas, inevitablemente. Lo único que cambió, fue que Lexa no estaba a su lado, sino al lado de alguien más. Y todo hubiera sido igual si ella no hubiera decidido dejarla aquel diez de septiembre. -¿Cómo de arrepentida estás en este momento? -Preguntó Woods.

-Me duele el cuerpo. -Aquella respuesta parecía no ir acorde a la pregunta de Woods. Pero sí que iba. Clarke no bebía, pero se tomó la libertad de servirse otro vaso de Rémy Martin. Así era como estaba de arrepentida. -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? -

-Solo los héroes luchan por lo que quieren hasta el final. -Respondió él. -Pero solo los cobardes se retractan de sus decisiones a pesar de que afecten a los demás. Fíjate. Aquiles, en la guerra de Troya, luchó hasta el final por lo que quería: ser un héroe recordado por siempre. Luchó hasta morir, pero lo consiguió. Hoy todos sabemos quién es. -Clarke lo miró. -Por otro lado, Paris, decidió que su amor por Helena de Troya era el suficiente como para morir en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando vio la espada y la habilidad del hombre contra el que debía luchar, se retractó, y huyó, provocando así una guerra terrible en la que murieron muchos hombres valientes, como Aquiles.

-¿Quién soy yo? -Preguntó Clarke. -¿Quién soy de los dos?

-No lo sé. -Suspiró Woods. -Lexa sufrió mucho por ti. No me lo dijo nunca, pero te amó de verdad. Y si ahora dice que lo mejor es que te vayas, porque ahora es feliz, quizás seas una cobarde insistiendo en quedarte. Quizás seas una cobarde por no querer asumir las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

-Juro que yo tenía una buena intención.

-Escucha. -Dijo Woods volviendo su cuerpo entero para encarar a Clarke. -Yo aprendí muy pocas cosas de mi padre; pero lo poco que me enseñó, se me quedó grabado a fuego. -Sentenció mirándola a los ojos. -Él me dijo una vez: "cualquier decisión que no tomes motivada por amor, es una decisión equivocada."

-¡Pero yo me fui porque la quería, lo hice por amor!

-No. -Sonrió Woods. -Te fuiste porque no querías ser la responsable de que Lexa tuviera que renunciar a ciertas cosas. Pero era preciso que renunciara a ellas; el amor te obliga a abandonar mucho de lo que quieres. Y ella acabó haciéndolo, acabó renunciando a esas cosas, contigo o sin ti. Tu decisión fue una decisión motivada por el miedo, y por tanto, fue equivocada.

-Entonces, si el destino es tan sabio y fuerte, -Repuso ella con cierta ira. -¿por qué me ha traído de vuelta hasta ella? ¿Para qué? Si no volverá conmigo...

-Puede que te haya traído hasta aquí para que aprendieras la misma lección que me enseñó mi padre, y no vuelvas a equivocarte en el futuro. Aunque yo no lo sé. Yo simplemente soy un hombre que ha fracasado en la vida, mis lecciones no valen de nada. -Acotó.

-Sin embargo tiene razón. -Asumió con el mayor dolor. -He venido a aprender de sus errores, y de los míos.

-Me alegra haber sido útil esta noche. -Sonrió con melancolía, dando otro trago de coñac. Volvieron a mirar hacia la ciudad oscura, y compartieron un rato en silencio. Un rato que ninguno de los dos supo cuánto duró.

Se quedó tendida en la cama esa mañana. Ambos sustentaban sus cuerpos sobre un brazo, y podían mirarse a los ojos. El silencio se mantuvo durante un rato; ella acariciaba el rostro de él, recorriéndolo a la vez con la mirada. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había visto a Clarke por última vez a la cara. Aunque salía cada mañana, y volvía cada noche, y la veía sentada en el asiento del coche, en la calle de enfrente. A veces la miraba a los ojos, y a veces simplemente la ignoraba. Pero no le dedicaba ya más tiempo en su cabeza, no ahora que las cosas con Liam habían mejorado, e incluso hacían el amor.

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas entrado en mi vida. -Dijo ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Él tomó su mano y besó su dorso. Ella le miró mientras acariciaba el puente de su nariz.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte de seguir en ella.

-No te merezco, pero te disfrutaré de todas formas.

-Lexa. -La llamó él, interrumpiendo el momento.

-Dime. -Sonrió.

-Cásate conmigo. -Su gesto se perturbó, imperceptiblemente, durante un pequeñísimo instante, para dar lugar a una amplia sonrisa después. -Cásate conmigo y larguémonos de aquí; donde no necesites protección, donde podamos vivir felices, en paz, sin policías corruptos, ni asesinas a sueldo.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Respondió al instante.

-Te amo, Lexa. -Dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti.

La Luna siguió rotando sobre el cielo de Nueva York. Lexa no sabía nada de Clarke, excepto que seguía allí. No sabía qué había sido de la policía, ni si aún seguían buscándola. No sabía si ya estaba a salvo, o cometería una temeridad haciendo lo que iba a hacer. Pero no podía evitar preguntárselo, menos ahora, después de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Esperó a que Liam se durmiera; o quizás no fue premeditado. Simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella madrugada, y se vistió, sacó a León del cuarto del fondo, y salió a caminar por las frías y húmedas calles nuevamente. Cruzada de brazos, para protegerse del frío, y echando la vista atrás a los últimos años de su vida.

Y al igual que un imán acude a otro cuando lo nota cerca, Clarke salió a su encuentro nuevamente, como la última vez, hacía ya muchas noches. Siguió sus pasos con el automóvil, pero esta vez se detuvo, no necesitó convencerla, porque Lexa entró simplemente, sin saludarla, sin mirarla, sin pedirle permiso. Y Clarke se la llevó, a un nuevo encierro, otra vez a la oscuridad de un apartamento... Como sabiendo, por algún tipo de instinto, que eso era lo que debía hacer.


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke quiso preguntarle qué había ido mal para hacerla salir esa noche, pero no se atrevió. Acariciaba a León, que tenía la cabeza posada sobre su muslo, y no había, en ningún momento, dudado de que aquella era su dueña.

-No me has olvidado, ¿eh, campeón? -Sonrió revolviendo los pelos de su lomo. Lexa observó aquella escena a regañadientes, odiaba la sensación nostálgica que le traía.

-Puedes llevártelo cuando te marches. -Concedió Lexa. Clarke la miró de inmediato, a pesar de que sus ojos grises se hubieran perdido en la oscuridad del salón.

-¿Quieres que me lo lleve? -Preguntó.

-No. -Respondió sin dudar. -Ha sido una fiel compañía. Pero es tuyo.

-Tú lo has cuidado muy bien. -Dijo. -Y le gusta estar contigo. -Añadió. -Parece que su lugar está contigo. -Lexa suspiró, esperando que algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones pudiera calmar el cosquilleo en su pecho.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo? -Preguntó quebrando el curso de las palabras y redireccionándolo completamente, hacia un terreno peligroso para ambas.

-No tienes por qué hacerme preguntas de cortesía. -Repuso Clarke con tranquilidad.

-Quiero saberlo. -Dijo Lexa. Haciendo que Clarke alzara la cabeza para mirarla, inevitablemente sorprendida y víctima de un entusiasmo agridulce. Sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra, y Clarke adivinó en los de Lexa la transparencia, la honestidad que le había negado desde su reencuentro. Y se sintió a salvo de nuevo, como hacía mucho tiempo se había sentido junto a ella.

-Me fui a París. -Respondió volviendo a mirar a León. -Empecé a trabajar en una tienda de antigüedades, y pude alquilar un apartamento cerca de ella, desde el que se puede ir a los campos elíseos caminando. -Comentó.

-No me gusta nada París. -Dijo ella, intentando provocar en Clarke un inocente enfado.

-Eso es porque no la has visto en otoño. Se viste de rojo, de amarillo y de cobre, y se pone preciosa. -Lexa la miró mordiéndose el labio y al instante supo que se retractaría, pero la carcomía estar junto a Clarke sin preguntárselo.

-¿Qué más? -Indagó con valentía. -¿Qué más te ha sucedido en estos años?

-Bueno... -Se encogió de hombros. -He descubierto que mis padres murieron, poco tiempo después de nacer yo. Pero no sé quiénes son.

-Oh, Dios mío. -Respondió Lexa mirándola repentinamente, sorprendida de la noticia y de la despreocupación de Clarke al respecto. -¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Me consideraban sospechosa en lo de la explosión, así que me investigaron. A mí, y a toda mi vida. -Negó con la cabeza suspirando. -Cuando encontré al tipo que me espiaba encontré un montón de documentos con datos sobre mí. -Lexa la miraba con el corazón en la garganta. No pensó, hasta ese momento, que dos años son mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué has hecho con él? ¿Lo has matado?

-No. -Respondió sin mirarla. -Yo ya no hago eso. -Y el tiempo transforma a las personas. Incluso en contra de su voluntad. Sí que Clarke tenía un semblante diferente, pero jamás pensó que todo hubiera dado una vuelta completa.

-Realmente sí que has cambiado... -Suspiró Lexa, con la mirada clavada en su regazo.

-He cambiado por ti. Quiero decir, -corrigió. -tú me hiciste querer ser mejor. -A Lexa se le hinchó el pecho, perseguida por un orgullo que solo entiende una madre cuando ve a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos, decir sus primeras palabras. No. Era un orgullo que solo una madre puede experimentar cuando ve a su hijo caer, rasparse las rodillas, e inmediatamente después levantarse, sacudirse el polvo, y sonreír.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió entre nosotras? -A Clarke le tembló el pecho, porque Lexa quería indagar, y eso la ilusionaba. Pero, efectivamente, debía matar las esperanzas, así quizás sería más fuerte.

-Es pronto para saberlo. -Le contestó sin mirarla, nuevamente. -Pero sé que valió la pena porque hoy eres feliz. -Lexa apartó sus ojos de ella y miró a la mesa que estaba frente a ambas. En una mesa como esa solía estar el libro de "Ana Karenina" que había acompañado a Clarke durante los meses de encierro.

-¿Sigues leyendo como lo hacías antes?

-He leído muchas cosas. -Admitió con orgullo.

-Tolstoi solía ser tu favorito. -Sonrió para sí.

-Y lo sigue siendo. -Correspondió a la sonrisa de Lexa sin saberlo. Y después se borró nuevamente. -¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-Tú no bebes... -Le recordó.

-Lo sé. No tengo vino.

-Entonces ¿por qué me lo ofreces? -Preguntó con una inevitable sonrisa de curiosidad.

-Porque no sabía qué decir. Además sabía qué dirías que no.

-¿Por qué iba a decir que no?

-Supuse que no querrías emborracharte estando a solas conmigo. -Aquello hizo reír a Lexa, la hizo reír, y la hizo querer llorar de angustia también. Odiaba sentirse, aunque fuera, alegre junto a Clarke.

-No recuerdo que te incomodaran los silencios como para que tengas que arriesgarte a preguntar tonterías. -Dijo.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado. -Confesó.

-¿Qué más ha cambiado? -Indagó, sedienta de saber todo lo que había querido ignorar.

-Preguntas demasiado; como hacías antes. -Dijo mirándola. -Siempre haces demasiadas preguntas.

-¡Pues no te preguntaré nada más! -Sonrió. Entonces vio como Clarke agachaba la cabeza para mirar a su perro, y vio en su rostro la mayor tristeza que jamás había visto en ella, y su alegría se esfumó.

-Quizás sería mejor que me vaya. ¿No?

-Dijiste que no preguntarías nada más. -Le recordó sin cambiar de posición. -Puede que seas tú la que deba decidir qué es lo mejor en este momento. -Lexa se sintió mal. Se sintió vacía, o demasiado llena de sentimientos con los que no podía lidiar. Recordó que esa sería la última vez que viera a Clarke, y algo se le escapaba como el último tren a medianoche. Así que extendió su mano hacia ella, acarició su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla de frente. A Clarke le tembló la voluntad al mirarla a los ojos. Entonces Lexa se acercó lentamente y la besó, con delicadeza, con ternura. Pero sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. -Lexa... -Quiso detenerla, despegándose mínimamente, le dolía saber que todo acabaría, tarde o temprano.

-Por favor, no hables. -Le suplicó pegando su frente a la de Clarke y cerrando los ojos, sin soltar su rostro. -Por favor. -Volvió a pedir. Entonces Clarke encontró todo lo que necesitaba para darse completamente, a pesar de que sabía que sufriría después. Y todo lo que necesitaba era escuchar la voz de Lexa retumbando contra su boca, sabiendo que, en ese momento, estaba con ella.

Y todo perdió sentido, porque ninguna de las dos era quien había aprendido a ser después del diez de septiembre en el que se despidieron. Habían decidido, sin acordarlo, volver atrás a cuando eran felices juntas. Nadie, excepto ellas dos, que se amaban, podían ser felices huyendo constantemente de la muerte. Pero sucedió, algunos dirían que no era el mejor momento; que no eran las mejores circunstancias. Pero todo tiene un orden, y el amor que había surgido en esa celda estaba en el momento y en el lugar perfectos.

Clarke se coló entre los muslos de Lexa, sin recordar que aquella sería la última vez. Acarició el derecho, desde la rodilla hasta la cadera, haciendo que, junto con su mano, lenta como una ola enorme y cálida, subiera la solapa del vestido de encaje que llevaba ella. La respiración de Lexa se entrecortó, frente al estremecimiento que causó en su piel la mano de Clarke. Sintió el aliento de Clarke en su blanco vientre, mientras la desnudaba como aire caliente que quema, y besaba la piel dejando un rastro de necesidad hasta sus labios. Y volvía a adueñarse de cada centímetro, de cada gramo, de cada peca y de cada lunar de su cuerpo, justo como la última vez. Justo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Clarke se acomodó entre sus piernas e hizo que algo latiera entre ellas, provocándole un inesperado dolor que la asustó, pero no se quejó, porque no pensó jamás que un dolor tan intenso pudiera ser así de placentero. Se ancló con las uñas a su espalda, mientras suspiraba contra su oído en cada balanceo de sus cuerpos. Se sintió diminuta otra vez, asustada como un ciervo en medio del bosque que suponía el dominio que Clarke conseguía tener sobre ella. Era como si supiera que podía atemorizarla solo con depositar los dedos sobre su piel.

El quejido de Lexa se acomodó en el cuello de Clarke mientras ella la reclamaba, la reclamaba toda, por todos y cada uno de los instantes en los que habían estado separadas; por todos y cada uno de los segundos en los que otro había curado el dolor que ella le había causado. Lexa agarró sus mejillas, y volvió a reclamar la humedad de su boca con los labios, envolviéndolos y mordiéndolos después. La quería toda, y no le parecía suficiente. No le parecía suficiente que no las separara ni un milímetro. Y que sus sudores se mezclaran; que la saliva caliente de Clarke perfumara su cuello. Nada le parecía suficiente. Hasta que abrió los ojos, y la encontró frente a ella, y, al igual que la última vez, se perdió a sí misma, totalmente, en la voluntad de Clarke.

-Clarke. -Musitó entre jadeos, acompañando el vaivén de las caderas de ella entre sus piernas.

-Te quiero, Lexa. -Le dijo volcándose del todo, perdiéndolo todo. Y, aunque no escuchó respuesta, casi ni le dolió. Tenerla pegada a su cuerpo le parecía consuelo suficiente. Lexa volvió a cerrar los ojos, entregándose enteramente a aquel martirio paradisíaco; al infierno al que había sucumbido; a una condena que le parecía dulce solo por compartirla con ella.

Exhaló su último aliento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si las oleadas de placer estuvieran entrándole a través del pecho. Su cuerpo se arqueó, despegándose del sofá, y Clarke aprovechó ese afortunado instante para recorrer con los dedos la curva que iba desde el centro, hasta la parte baja de su espalda, humedecida por el sudor. A aquello lo acompañó un escalofrío que Lexa necesitó calmar con el calor que brotaba del cuerpo de Clarke. Y la atrajo hasta ella nuevamente, borrando, cortando el aire que corría entre ambas. Clarke acarició su cabello castaño y sonrió al volver a encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto le habían brindado.

-Quisiera poder quedarme así para siempre. -Dijo olvidando que no debía confesarse tan descuidadamente. Lexa se limitó a sonreír y a volver a besarla, como agradecimiento de que estuviera con ella, simplemente. Clarke, casi sin voluntad, dejó que cubriera su cuerpo, y la dejó vestirse de nuevo. Se vistió ella también y se quedaron acurrucadas en el sofá, hablando de viejas tonterías que las hacían sonreír. -¿Qué has hecho con ese vestido tan feo que te regalé? -Le preguntó acariciando su vientre con el dedo índice.

-No es nada feo. Es precioso. -Respondió ella, enredando los dedos entre el pelo de Clarke.

-¿Aún lo tienes? -Sonrió incrédula mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro que lo tengo. -Confesó con un dulce gesto.

-¿Y te lo sigues poniendo?

-No. -Sonrió.

-Vaya... -Suspiró. -Te has hecho mujer, lejos de mí. -Lexa hizo una mueca de tristeza que Clarke no pudo ver.

-Tú también te has hecho mayor. -Repuso. Y después de aquella afirmación hubo un prolongado silencio, en el que Lexa no quiso preguntar qué haría a partir de entonces, y Clarke no quiso preguntar qué pasaría ahora.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo mañana? Un helado, o... Un té. -Esa propuesta se enterró en Lexa, causándole escozor y angustia.

-Clarke, mañana me voy.

-¿Qué? -Sonrió extrañada y confusa. -¿A dónde?

-Me voy a Inglaterra.

-¿Y cuándo vuelves?

-No volveré. -Dijo mirándola a los ojos. -Voy a casarme.


	26. Chapter 26

_-Empecemos de cero. –Dije volviendo a apoyarme en su cuerpo. -¿Cómo te gustaría empezar nuestra vida?_

 _-Me gustaría empezar diciéndote algo para que lo recuerdes siempre. –Jugó con mi pelo y pegó sus labios a mi oreja, causándome un placentero escalofrío. –Yo haré cosas que no te gustarán, en nuestra vida. Haré cosas que te harán daño, te harán sufrir y llorar, y querrás odiarme. Intentarás odiarme con todo tu corazón. Y, cuando eso pase, quiero que te acuerdes de este momento, aquí, en esta calle fría y sucia. Porque cada cosa que haga, Lexa, todas y cada una de las cosas que haga las haré pensando cuánto te amo. Porque nunca nadie me hizo querer ser mejor persona. Solo tú. Llegaste sin querer y me cambiaste. Nunca querré hacerte daño. Si sufres por mi culpa, quiero que lo sepas, que sepas que todo lo que hago y haré a partir de este instante, será pensando en que te amo. –Sus brazos me cubrieron como la nieve cubre a las colinas, protegiéndolas del viento, del sol, de las pisadas, de las nubes oscuras. -¿Lo tienes claro, mocosa? –Me susurró con una sonrisa de esas que lo derriten todo._

Lexa recordó nuevamente aquel instante, y el dolor que sintió al decirle a Clarke que se iba se multiplicó infinitas veces en su pecho. Estaba a punto de marcharse en un taxi, la calle estaba vacía, al igual que esa última noche en la que Clarke le había hecho esa promesa.

-Si sabías que ibas a irte, ¿por qué has venido? -Musitó Clarke, rota, inmóvil, exhausta de ilusionarse. -¿Estás intentando hacerme daño? -Reclamó mirándola a los ojos. Lexa tembló. -¿Estás vengándote de mí?

-No. -Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Y por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste?

-No quería que fuera como la última vez. -Dijo Lexa. -No quería volver a quedarme con palabras que no pude decirte, besos que no pude darte... No hubiera sido justo para ninguna. -Clarke miró al cielo, abatida. Observó una pequeña luz arriba, muy alto, en el cielo oscuro, junto a los ojos de Lexa. Era un avión. Pensó en la gente que se estaría yendo en él, y en si alguna persona estaría dejando tantas cosas atrás como Lexa las estaría dejando en unas horas. Una gota cayó sobre su frente.

-Gracias por la despedida que me has dado. -Musitó con la voz rota. -Espero que tu futuro te brinde todo lo que esperas de él.

-Clarke... -Se dirigió Lexa ahogada en angustia, acercándose a Clarke. -Tú también encontrarás lo que buscas en tu futuro, te lo prometo.

-No, Lexa. Lo único que quiero en mi futuro se marcha mañana a Inglaterra.

-Clarke, por favor. -Suplicó mientras sentía algo aprisionarla por el cuello.

-Ya hemos tenido nuestra despedida. Ya puedes irte. -Le dijo con un tono neutral. Las gotas de lluvia se multiplicaban, caían con una velocidad dañina.

-¡Volverás a estar bien! El tiempo curará todo.

-Eso te pasará a ti, que no cometiste el peor error de tu vida. Pero yo tengo que vivir recordando que pude haberte tenido y decidí renunciar a ti.

-Yo no te pedí que te fueras... -Musitó Lexa.

-Ni yo que vinieras hoy... -Respondió Clarke. Lexa la miró, parpadeando lentamente para alejar las lágrimas.

-¿De verdad hubieras preferido que me fuera sin más? ¿Sin decirnos adiós?

-No... -Respondió Clarke. -Pero no intentes convencerme de que esto lo haces por la chica que fuiste una vez... No me voy a tragar eso de que ya no me quieres, que te está poseyendo tu "yo" pasado. No me lo creeré. Hoy he hecho el amor contigo, con la que eres ahora, y me da igual que hayas cambiado, Lexa. Puedes cambiar muchas cosas; puedes no ser una psicóloga, puedes no llevarte bien con tu padre, pero hay un cincuenta por ciento en cada ser humano, y es inamovible. Y yo amo a esa mitad tuya que sigue ahí, que también me quiere a mí.

-Clarke, no... -Dijo ella. -Yo ya no te quiero a ti. -Clarke se acercó a ella y la encaró con fervencia.

-¿Y qué diablos sientes por alguien con quien haces el amor? ¿Simpatía? ¿Te caigo bien? ¿Te hago reír? -Gritó exasperada. Lexa se quedó de piedra, mirándola, con un torrencial de pensamientos y emociones atravesándola de lado a lado. No quería llorar, no. Esa no iba a ser su despedida, no iba a ser como la última vez. Intentaba convencerse de que no iba a repetirse. Pero no quería dejar a Clarke con un millar de incertidumbres, como se quedó ella el día de la explosión. Quería ser justa, dejar todos y cada uno de los temas zanjados, todas las respuestas que procedían. Parecía frío, pero necesitaba saber que no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, para que quizás así, Clarke pudiera pasar página algún día.

-Siento muchas cosas por ti, cosas que dejaré de sentir con el tiempo. Pero ninguna de ellas es amor. -Repuso, haciendo que Clarke se derrumbara.

-¿Cómo no puedes quererme después de todo? ¿Qué es lo que sientes si no es amor? -Reclamó cayendo de rodillas ante ella y abrazándose a su cintura.

-Siento cariño. Y quiero que todo te salga bien, -Decía Lexa llorando. -aunque te vayas de mi vida, y no vuelva a verte. Te deseo lo mejor.

-Lexa, por favor. Sé que me quieres, no te vayas. Déjame recuperarte. -Le pedía.

-No, Clarke, por favor. -Lexa lloraba, ya no tenía fuerzas. Intentaba que Clarke se pusiera de pie, tiraba hacia arriba de sus brazos, pero ella no quería levantarse.

-No puedes convencerme de que no me quieres. No puedo creerte.

-¡Te quiero! -Gritó Lexa soltándola. Llorando, y dejando caer ambas manos sobre los hombros de Clarke, exhausta, rendida. -Te quiero. -Repitió sollozando. Clarke se abrazó más fuerte a su cadera y la miró. -Pero lo quiero más a él.

-¡¿Por qué?! -Cuestionó Clarke, como un niño obstinado que rehúsa irse a dormir.

-¡Porque él no me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba! -Gritó. -¡él nunca me decepcionó, nunca me dejó sola!

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! -Dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie, y mirando el rostro empapado de Lexa, empapado por la lluvia y por las lágrimas.

-Sé que lo sientes... -Musitó. -Pero no podré confiar en ti, Clarke. Ni siquiera aunque lo intente.

-Dame una segunda oportunidad. -Dijo tomándola de la mano.

-No puedo. -Repitió agachando la cabeza, y casi enmudecida por el dolor.

-Sí puedes, -insistió. -puedes porque me quieres.

-Ya te lo he dicho. -Decía. -Le quiero más a él. Y sé que él no me haría daño, por nada del mundo. No me dejaría sola, por nada del mundo.

-¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que te quiero, que no volveré a abandonarte?

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad. -Respondió mirándola a los ojos. -Y decidiste marcharte. -Los ojos de Clarke se humedecieron, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Lexa la miró directamente, y recordó que solo la había visto llorar una vez; aquel día, en la casa de Monty, cuando creía que Wallace se la había llevado para matarla. Clarke solo había llorado cuando creyó que Lexa había muerto. Y eso, para Lexa, significó algo. Significó que, igual que aquella vez, en la cabeza de Clarke, ella había muerto, y le dolió. Le dolió muchísimo.

-Lexa... -Insistió una última vez mientras Lexa extendía el brazo para parar un taxi.

-Espero que todo te salga bien. -Lexa no fue capaz de dedicarle una última mirada siquiera. Simplemente se subió al taxi, junto con León y se marchó. Llorando, muda, mirando hacia otro lado para no volver a recordar, para no volver al pasado. Para no tener que arrepentirse nunca más.

Clarke se quedó mirando cómo el taxi se marchaba, y a Lexa irse dentro de él. Dijo adiós a todo, sin decir adiós del todo. Allí se marchaba Lexa, y esta vez era todo al revés... Era ella la que se quedaba de pie, observando cómo todo moría sin poder hacer nada, abandonada, como una vez ella dejó a Lexa. Y pensó que puede que así se hubiera hecho justicia. La lluvia no perdonaba, pero no quería hacer nada más que quedarse en ese lugar en el que acababa de sentir sus manos...

Las farolas se reflejaban en el cristal de la ventanilla mientras las lágrimas le caían sin que pudiera hacer nada. El pelaje mojado de León bajo su mano hacía que tuviera frío; y deseó haberse quedado junto a Clarke para que le diera calor. Pero sabía que se arrepentiría para siempre si se iba lejos de Liam. No le había mentido a Clarke; a él lo quería más. Y en un momento de vida o muerte, no hubiera dudado en elegirlo a él, una y mil veces. Con él estaba segura, siempre. Y Clarke no era más que un capricho, un capricho estúpido que le causaba mucho daño. Pero ella en su corazón sabía que podría superar a Clarke como ya lo había hecho una vez. Porque esta vez era ella la que se marchaba.

Clarke agachó la mirada, y subió las escaleras reclamándose una y otra vez. Se dio cuenta que abandonar nunca duele tanto como ser abandonado; acababa de descubrirlo, y se lo guardó para cuando lo necesitara. Ahora lo que necesitaba era fumar un cigarrillo y pasar la noche, porque, ya que Lexa se iría, no tendría a quién proteger. Y podría volver a su vida en Francia, volver a lo que hacía antes. Trabajar en la tienda de antigüedades, beber café e intentar olvidar a Lexa y todo lo que había sucedido antes de ella. Abrió la puerta, alcanzando a oír las últimas notas del teléfono.


	27. Chapter 27

-Wanheda. -Respondió casi inanimada.

-Wanheda, dónde estás. -Exigió la voz de Cage en otro lado del teléfono.

-En mi casa.

-¿Por qué no estás vigilando a Lexa?

-Acaba de marcharse. -Respondió con dolor.

-Wanheda, no encontramos a Bellamy. Le hemos perdido de vista.

-¿Qué? -Se asustó, otra vez.

-¡Sal ahora mismo y encuentra a Lexa antes de que lo haga él! No podré mantener calmado a Jaha durante mucho tiempo.

Clarke se calzó una chaqueta, el arma en el pantalón y salió una última vez, para acabar con todo el juego en el que su historia había empezado. Iría y zanjaría cada cosa que la había llevado al encuentro de Lexa, empezando con un cerrajero farsante. Y ahí, cuando Lexa estuviera a salvo de una vez y para siempre, su historia de amor habría acabado.

Notó cómo el taxi se detenía antes de tiempo, mucho antes de llegar a su casa, como le había indicado al conductor. Giró la cabeza para reclamarle que aún no debía detenerse, pero entonces vio delante del lluvioso parabrisas a dos hombres, y uno de ellos enseñaba una placa policial y apuntaba al taxista con un arma.

-¡Policía! ¡Bájese del vehículo ahora mismo!

-¡Llevo a una pasajera! -Repuso él abriendo la puerta y alzando las manos.

-¡Bájese! -El taxista obedeció. Lexa estaba paralizada, observando la escena. No importa la cantidad de veces que su vida hubiera estado en peligro, seguía asustándose y quedándose petrificada cada vez. Por un momento, la confusión la abrumó, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de quiénes eran y lo que querían de ella. Ambos se subieron a la parte delantera del coche, dejando marchar al taxista.

-¡No diré nada! -Dijo Lexa. -¡Da igual lo que me hagan, no hablaré! Así que será mejor que me dejen marchar. -Ambos voltearon a mirarla, y se sonrieron el uno al otro sin darle respuesta. -¡No tienen ni idea de lo que hacen! -Amenazó en un intento de apabullar a aquellos sujetos.

-Pobre niña rica, es formal hasta con los secuestradores. -Rio el acompañante del policía, el que estaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-Si la persona que me protege se entera de esto, pueden darse por muertos. ¡Es mejor que me dejen ir! -Volvió a amenazar. León estaba alerta, ladraba y gruñía. Lexa quiso calmarlo, sería mucho peor si tenía un accidente de tráfico.

-¿Estás hablando de Wanheda? -Preguntó sonriendo el acompañante. Era moreno, delgaducho, no parecía ser policía. -Viendo cómo la has dejado, ahí, delante de su casa, dudo que quiera hacer algo... Si es que se entera de que estamos llevándote. -A Lexa la corroyó una enorme culpa. Sí, eran extraños, juzgándola sin saber su historia. Pero en el fondo de su corazón les dio la razón... ¿Es que acaso iba a salvarla después de que la hubiera abandonado?

-Ella vendrá igual. -Musitó, más para sí que para ellos. -Ella me quiere. -Susurró. Entonces, antes de que pudiera cuestionarse si la verdadera razón por la que dejaba a Clarke era ciertamente falta de confianza, o en realidad rencor, sintió un fuerte impacto que desbarató el vehículo, haciéndolo derrapar contra un semáforo. León se incorporó y empezó a ladrar violentamente y Lexa, presa de una confusión histórica, volvió a paralizarse. Entonces, a su izquierda, observó el coche de Clarke, y a Clarke saliendo de él. Era como un ángel violento, sucio y empapado por la lluvia. Un ángel armado y asesino, y venía a salvarla.

Clarke aprovechó la nube de desconcierto que respiraban Jasper y Bellamy a causa del choque en la intersección de las calles, y se bajó rápidamente, abriendo la puerta del conductor del taxi y tirando del brazo de Jasper para sacarlo.

-¿Ese es el sentido de la justicia que tiene la policía en este país? -Le gritó, mientras le apuntaba con el arma, a él, tirado en el asfalto mojado. -¿Pones en riesgo la vida de una inocente por un poco de fama nacional? -Estaba llena de furia, de ira. Contra sí misma, por no haber acabado con la vida de Bellamy cuando tuvo oportunidad. Así es como la vida le pagaba por ser justa, por querer dejar de ser una asesina. Por darle oportunidades a personas que no se la merecían. Así es como el destino le devolvía su redención. No, el destino no existía, y ella no estaba hecha para ser buena, o amada. Ella era simplemente una especialista, que sobrevivía gracias a la muerte de los demás.

-No importa qué es lo que nos mueva. -Sonrió Jasper. -Siempre y cuando consigamos que tú estés donde tienes que estar. -Clarke apretó los dientes, y sin pensárselo, le atravesó la cabeza de un balazo. El cadáver grotesco del policía sonreía aún. Había perpetuado la muerte con aquel gesto cómico, mientras la sangre adornaba con una aureola los alrededores de su cráneo. Le temblaba el pulso, como si jamás hubiera matado a nadie, sudaba frío... Pero no podría sentirlo, porque las gotas de lluvia ardían en su piel. Alzó la vista y vio a Bellamy arrastrar su cuerpo hasta Lexa, que luchaba por salir del coche. Él estaba armado, y quiso alcanzarlo antes de que lo que más temía sucediera.

Corrió hacia él y lo aprisionó contra el coche, mientras Lexa salía por la otra puerta, y se observaba la escena, junto al cadáver de Jasper. Caminó lentamente, mientras Clarke ahogaba a Bellamy con su antebrazo, y él se retorcía para escapar. Lexa se detuvo ante la imagen de Clarke armada para matar, y León estaba a su lado. Las lágrimas brotaron sin que pudiera si quiera notarlo. Simplemente empezaron a caer.

-Te di la oportunidad, Bellamy. -Le susurró mirándolo a los ojos. -Te dejé vivir a pesar de tus engaños, de tus mentiras, del daño que quisiste provocarme. Quise cambiar, quise ser mejor persona. -Bellamy seguía pataleando y retorciéndose, pero no podía zafarse.

-Es mi trabajo. -Contestó él, prácticamente asfixiado.

-Lo entiendo. -Respondió Clarke sacando el arma para depositar el cañón en el pecho de él. -Por eso, entiende tú que este sea el mío. -Dijo. -Yo soy especialista. -Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, presionó el gatillo, impulsando una bala directamente en su corazón. Soltó su cuello, y lo dejó desplomarse para terminar de morir en el suelo.

No quiso, pero giró la cabeza para volver a mirar a Lexa, avergonzada por lo que acababa de volver a ser. Por echar por tierra todos los esfuerzos de ser buena, justa, de pagar por todas las muertes que había ocasionado. Pero sintió que si estaba dispuesta a ir al infierno, sería por Ella. Y nunca había estado tan segura como en ese momento, en el que veía a sus ojos tristes y cansados.

Lexa la miraba, observaba su pecho agitado, oscilante, y los brazos a los lados, sujetando el arma como una extensión de sí misma. No quería ver ya más muerte, no. Y Clarke, ese cuerpo roto y exhausto de sufrir, de ir y venir, de no poder detenerse a descansar. Era Clarke, y había vuelto de verdad. Había ido a buscarla, contra todo pronóstico, para salvarla, otra vez, sin importar todo lo que tuviera que dejar atrás. Había dejado de ser buena, por ella.

Sí, Clarke había tirado todo por la borda. Había vuelto a ese oscuro del que tanto había querido a huir. ¡Pero valía la pena! Por Lexa... Por Lexa cualquier cosa valía la pena. Y es que, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer por ella?

-Has vuelto. -Lloró Lexa, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo. -Has matado, por mí. -Musitó.

-Moriría por ti. -Respondió, mirándola desde aquella distancia infinita. Sin poder extender el brazo para tocarla, porque se le escapaba entre los dedos. Lexa se mordió el labio. -Vete. -Le ordenó con un susurró. Lexa no respondía, sus piernas no respondían para correr. -¡Vete! -Repitió gritándole. -¡Lárgate antes de que venga la policía! -Lexa se quedó mirándola, destrozada, y después miró a su alrededor. No supo qué decir, y simplemente acató la orden. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de aquella escena como si fuera su vida entera.

Clarke la vio marchar y desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Comprendió algo en ese pequeño instante, pero no supo qué es lo que comprendió hasta un tiempo después, cuando todo se hubo calmado por completo.

Lexa caminó, y caminó, adormilada, acompañada de León, abrazándose el cuerpo bajo la lluvia. Caminó hasta que sus pies decidieron detenerse. Se sustentó contra la pared de un callejón y dejó que su corazón se retorciera como si alguien estuviera estrangulándolo. Y lloró, lloró como una niña pequeña, encaprichada frente a algo que le niegan.

Clarke arrancó la cámara del taxi y se cuestionó esa estúpida ley por la que todos los coches deben llevar una, y se marchó a pie, por donde había venido. De vuelta a su oscuro apartamento, con una carga enorme sobre su espalda, como si llevara al mundo entero a cuestas. Volvió, volvió para zanjar aquel inciso en su vida, y volver a Francia a intentar olvidar.

Llamó a Cage desde su casa, y le explicó lo que acababa de suceder. Él le dijo que no se preocupara, que enviaría a alguien a limpiar el estropicio, y que no se preocupara por ser reconocida, se marcharía justo al día siguiente, antes de que el retrato robot se divulgara por todo el país, antes incluso de que los vecinos de aquella calle pudieran dar una descripción de la chica que había matado a dos hombres en el centro de Nueva York. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era volver a preparar sus cosas para marcharse en unas horas, y seguir en París como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Lexa entró en casa, y todo seguía exactamente como cuando se había marchado horas atrás. Los zapatos de Liam seguían junto al sofá... Había olvidado recogerlos, por primera vez en meses. Quizás estuviera ansioso por el viaje, puede que simplemente fueran los nervios. Entró a la habitación, empapada y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo dormido, y en una medida se sintió consolada, aunque él no estuviera consolándola. Quedaban muchos días por delante, mucho para que todo aquel dolor, aquellas incongruencias sanaran.

Clarke se lavó las manos de sangre y se fumó un cigarrillo. Miró a través de la ventana, las luces de la preciosa Nueva York nocturna, y salió después para zanjar lo único que le quedaba por zanjar en la ciudad. Para visitar a la única persona a la que le quedaba por visitar antes de marcharse para siempre. Ya no tenía medios para desplazarse, así que simplemente caminó bajo la lluvia, durante tanto tiempo que le parecieron años, sin que el cigarrillo se apagara con la tormenta que caía sobre su cabeza.

Lexa lloró como una tonta y parecía que el sol jamás volvería a salir de nuevo. Parecía que ese día jamás acabaría y se quedaría de nuevo atrapada en una despedida en la cual no hubo últimas palabras de amor, sino, otra vez, muerte. Todo se repite, ¿no es curioso? Hacía dos años, Clarke había matado a dos hombres para mantenerla a salvo. Y hoy, otra vez. Era estúpido, pero no podía evitar cuestionarse si aquello tenía algún significado... Aquella noche fue como un espejo de aquel nueve de septiembre; la noche, la conversación, las promesas, hacer el amor por última vez... Y la muerte. En cada despedida, la muerte, el amor, el miedo... Todo estuvo allí. Liam jamás podría entender aquello, pero era parte de su vida. Lo superaría, como ya lo había hecho una vez.

Clarke se puso delante de la puerta y tocó dos veces. Esa era la única persona con la que de alguna forma se sentía comprendida en toda su miseria, porque la compartía de muchas formas. Y deseó poder quedarse a compartirla, o poder traer esa miseria a Francia. Pero no es bueno cargar con nadie de tu pasado si quieres superarlo, eso lo había aprendido de Lexa. Aunque no estaba nada mal poder despedirse.


	28. Chapter 28

-Espero que no traigas malas noticias. -Le dijo Woods.

-No. Simplemente traigo noticias. -Repuso ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Cansada. -Respondió.

-Entonces te vendrá bien el whisky. -Le dijo él. Y ocuparon los mismos asientos que habían ocupado la última vez que se habían visto.

-¿El whisky fortalece?

-No. -Rio. -Pero te ayuda a olvidar por qué estás cansado. -Clarke dio un sorbo que le quemó la garganta, pero no se quejó. No tenía mal sabor después de todo.

-¿Cuáles son esas noticias que traes?

-Su hija se marcha a Londres mañana. -Contestó sin el menor tacto. -Y va a casarse. -Woods asintió mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho ella, hace unas horas.

-Oh, volvisteis a encontraros. -Observó.

-Durante un par de horas maravillosas. Salió a buscarme. -Recordó. -La llevé a mi apartamento y hablamos durante un largo rato... Estábamos tan bien que pensé que acabaría quedándose conmigo. -Sonrió. -Pero esa era su forma de despedirnos. No quería que fuera como la última vez.

-Deberías sentirte reconfortada. -Apuntó. -No solo es feliz, sino que te ha dado la oportunidad de decirle adiós.

-Lo sé. -Coincidió. -Y por fin está a salvo. He matado a los tipos que la perseguían. A los de la policía.

-Ahora mismo estarán buscándote... -Repuso.

-No importa. Me iré mañana, en el primer vuelo. -Acotó dando otro trago. -Y volveré a mi vida de antes.

-Es una buena decisión. -Asintió Woods. -No te arrepientas de las buenas decisiones. -Clarke asintió para sí y meditó durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué hará usted?

-Bueno. -Arqueó las cejas. -No me queda mucho por hacer. Quizás venda la empresa, o lo que me queda de ella, y me marche también. Nueva York nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos.

-Quizás nosotros hemos cometido muchos errores en Nueva York.

-Sí. Pero esa no es razón para marcharse. -Indicó. -Uno no puede huir de sus miserias marchándose a otro país. Yo me marcho porque ya no me queda nada aquí, más que mafia, y soledad. Prefiero estar solo en un lugar menos frío, y menos malo.

-Le diría que el tiempo y el mundo acabarán perdonándole. Pero ni siquiera estoy segura de que me perdonen a mí. Y soy la mitad de vieja y mala que usted. -Woods se echó a reír.

-Eres la mitad de vieja y mala que yo. -Señaló. -Y estoy seguro de que acabarás siendo recompensada por todo lo bueno que has hecho.

-He hecho muchas cosas malas. Muchas más que buenas.

-¿Sabes, Clarke? -Inspiró. -Basta solo un acto de amor para ir al cielo. -Clarke clavó los ojos en el paisaje, sin entender lo que Woods quería decir. Pero confió en que quizás algún día todo ese dolor valiera la pena, no solo para Lexa, sino para ella también. O confió en que quizás no viviera lo suficiente como para aguantar todo lo que se merecía.

-¿Qué hará con el dinero que saque de la empresa?

-Compraré una casa pequeña, en la que casi ni me dé cuenta de que no hay nadie más. -Suspiró. -Cerca de un lago, donde pueda pescar cada día. Lejos de la gente, para no tener que aprender un idioma nuevo. -Sonrió. -Clarke. -La llamó en un susurro. Ella se volteó y lo miró. -¿Te ha hablado Lexa de mí en algún momento?

-No. -Respondió después de meditar.

-Bueno... -Dijo abatido. -No puedo decir que esperara otra respuesta. -Sonrió. -Al menos es feliz.

-He descubierto que cuando empiezas a ver el lado bueno de las cosas es porque ya te has rendido, ya no esperas que nada cambie, ya has perdido todas las esperanzas de que todo sea como antes.

-Tienes razón. -Coincidió Woods. -Pero también es porque estás preparado para seguir adelante, cargando con la cruz de tus decisiones y esperando que no acaben clavándote en ella.

-¿Y qué haces para que no te claven en ella?

-Perdonarte.

Lexa se volteó para mirarlo mientras dormía, sin comprender. Volvió a acariciar su rostro como cada mañana, con el corazón encogido, harta de dividirse en dos personas, una que amaba su pasado y otra que lo amaba a él, confusa aún por saber cuál de las dos era mayor.

-Hola, princesa. -Susurró sin abrir los ojos. Y el corazón de Lexa dio un vuelco. Era mucho más grande la parte que lo amaba a él, y a su sonrisa somnolienta.

-Pensé que dormías. -Sonrió ella tragándose las lágrimas.

-Llevo un rato despierto. Pero me gusta que me mires mientras duermo. -Abrió los ojos descubriendo un desierto salvaje. -Me hace sentir muy afortunado. -Lexa, sonriendo, se acercó y lo besó.

-Nunca conocerás lo pequeña que puedo sentirme viéndote dormir. Deberías tenerme envidia. -Él la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y se puso encima mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo como un niño que va a jugar al parque.

-Tengo el resto de mi vida para descubrir cada trocito de ti que aún no conozco. -Él besó su cuello, haciéndola reír. -Y me encanta no conocerte del todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así podré conocerte un poquito más cada día. Como la primera vez. Cuando te pregunté tu nombre en clase, y me dijiste "Lexa". Me encantó ese momento. -Confesó. -Y desearía poder vivirlo otra vez.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó con un sentimiento agridulce en el vientre.

-Sí.

-Pregúntamelo. -Animó.

-¿Cómo te llamas, Lexa? -Ella empezó a reír a carcajadas y lo abrazó. Aquel chico feliz, despierto, vivaz, luminoso... Era él todo lo que necesitaba.

Clarke se quedó mirando a Woods de reojo, intentando no revivir el dolor que estaría sintiendo él, siendo Lexa su hija. Intentó pensar en enamorarse una vez más, pero en su corazón no cabía esa posibilidad. Aún no. Quizás en algún otro momento... ¿Pero quién la querría como Lexa? ¿Quién la aceptaría como Ella? ¿A quién querría ella como quiso a Lexa? Tuvo que esperarla, veintiún años la esperó, sin esperarla y apareció. Para encontrar a alguien que pudiera robar su dolor y hacerla volver a amar, tendría que esperar al menos cien. Y no creyó vivir más de diez.

-¡Prepara las cosas! -Dijo Liam. -¡Prepáralas que ya nos vamos!

-¿No avisarás a tus padres?

-¡Que les den! Les avisaré cuando tengan su primer nieto. -Ella sonrió y empezó a sacar del armario toda la ropa que metería en las maletas. -Voy a llevar el coche a casa de Thomas, ahora vuelvo. -Le susurró.

-¡No tardes! -Dijo ella, sonriendo. Y puso toda la ropa sobre la cama, para empezar a guardarla.

Clarke se puso de pie, y Woods la imitó, acompañándola hasta la puerta. Se miraron a los ojos, como los viejos amigos en los que se habían convertido en dos noches aleatorias. Él se encorvó y le dio un abrazo, Clarke rodeó su espalda y percibió ese olor a habanos tan característico de él. Se cruzó por su cabeza, o su corazón, que quizás esa era la sensación que habría tenido de poder abrazar a su padre. Y la disfrutó en cuanto duró.

-Que tengas mucha suerte, Clarke.

-Le deseo lo mismo, señor. -Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y volviendo a casa, dispuesta a marcharse con el amanecer de Nueva York.

 _Y aquí acaba mi viaje, mi revivir de la muerte que llevaba desde que la había dejado marchar. Sí, me sentí viva durante unos meses, ella volvió a estar entre mis brazos. Fue un regalo que no sé si me dio Dios o me dio ella, pero tengo que conformarme. Ha tomado su decisión y yo he tomado la mía. Quizás haya otro destino, otros lugares esperándome. Quizás esta no sea mi muerte. Ella está feliz con su vida, se ha convertido en la mujer que siempre soñé que sería y eso no puede causarme nada más que felicidad. Es una felicidad que ahoga y araña al ver que no es feliz a mi lado. Desearía que nuestras últimas palabras hubieran sido otras; que las mías fueran esas que tanto tiempo callé junto a ella, y las suyas, que aunque dolorosas, fueron un tierno deseo de que mi vida mejorara, hubieran sido un reclamo para que nunca me fuera. Pero esto es así, y así se decidió. Yo renuncié a ella por esto, y es el precio que tengo que pagar. Y realmente… Realmente sienta bien sacrificarse por algo así._

Lexa, ansiosa por su viaje, pensaba para sí la aventura en la que estaba embarcándose, sin despedirse de nadie. Solo acompañada de la única persona con la que quería estar. Y allí, tendido sobre las sábanas deshechas, donde había dejado toda la ropa que sacó del armario, lo vio. Algo tan simple y tonto como un trozo de tela que consiguió desbaratarla, fulminarla y hacerla caer de rodillas ante la evidencia. Descubrir que su amor por Liam era mucho más grande que su amor por Clarke…


	29. Chapter 29

Lexa, ansiosa por su viaje, pensaba para sí la aventura en la que estaba embarcándose, sin despedirse de nadie. Solo acompañada de la única persona con la que quería estar. Y allí, tendido sobre las sábanas deshechas, donde había dejado toda la ropa que sacó del armario, lo vio. Algo tan simple y tonto como un trozo de tela que consiguió desbaratarla, fulminarla y hacerla caer de rodillas ante la evidencia. Un trozo de tela azul, que le daba respuestas a todas las incertidumbres; y le gritaba, despertándola, que ser más grande no siempre significa ser más fuerte. Que David consiguió vencer a Goliat, y crecer después. Que ser pequeño no significa perder las batallas, y que ser grande no significa ser eterno. Lo miró, descolocada, y tendió la mano para agarrarlo. Ese estúpido trozo de tela azul, con una flor hecha de lentejuelas rojas. Un simple vestido que le hizo darse cuenta de que más grande no significa verdadero, ni eterno, ni real. Que el ave Fénix pudo renacer de sus cenizas, que algo tan diminuto como una semilla puede acabar convirtiéndose en un árbol. El vestido azul, con lentejuelas rojas formando una flor, que la hizo pararse en seco y descubrir quién era ella, quién había sido todo el tiempo y hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

Es crucial conocer tu destino. Porque tener claro tu meta te permite levantarte cuando caes, seguir el rumbo, aunque titubees y des pasos en falso. Conocer, querer y estar enamorado de tu destino es imprescindible, porque si vas adivinando, jugando a querer ganar mientras caminas hacia él, puedes perderlo todo por un minuto de diferencia.

Lexa se había preparado esa mañana, la mañana que partiría. Recordó lo que motivaba su decisión, y supo que nunca había estado tan acertada. Los hechos lo probaban. Supo que esta vez no sería como la primera, que esta vez no se detendría a despedirse de su padre, o a sacar dinero del banco. Ya no había obstáculos. En cuanto pisara la calle, iría en línea recta hasta el lugar en el que debía estar.

Clarke esperó a Wallace, segura de que hacía lo correcto. Había vuelto a ser una asesina, en la noche, pero eso era algo que ella misma había decidido olvidar. Se fumó su último cigarrillo e intercambió unas palabras de despedida con Wallace. Lo miró durante unos segundos y supo que ella misma no era la única a la que esos dos años la habían cambiado. A Gustus lo habían cambiado, y a Lexa, por supuesto, también. Wallace. Wallace era el sujeto del que menos se esperaba y del que más recibió. Porque la solución fácil hubiera sido matar a Bellamy cuando se enteró de quién era, o dejar que Jaha matara a Lexa para ahorrarse problemas. Pero Wallace también luchó, también padeció por beneficiarla tanto como pudiera. Y no perdió oportunidad de agradecérselo.

-Te deseo mucha suerte Wanheda. -Dijo él apretando su hombro.

-Gracias. -Sonrió ella tímidamente. -Ojalá tengas un gran futuro. -Él asintió frunciendo los labios.

-Siento mucho que las cosas con Alexandria hayan acabado así. Me hubiera gustado que hubieras tenido por fin un final feliz. -Suspiró él, recordando, por primera vez en años, el rostro de Marina, a quien Clarke tanto había querido y por cuya pérdida tanto había sufrido. Y cuando la miró a los ojos, supo que, ni siquiera esa muerte, era equiparable al dolor que Wanheda sentía en aquel momento.

-Lo sé. -Le respondió Clarke. -Y agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho estos meses para que las cosas salieran bien para mí.

-Ha sido un honor trabajar a tu lado. -Clarke asintió, y se dieron la mano formalmente antes de que ella atravesara la puerta de cristal hacia la otra mitad de su vida.

Lexa caminaba, presa de una emoción infantil. Le latía el pecho, sabía que hacía lo mejor, lo mejor para ella y para todos. ¡Por fin empezaría de nuevo y encontraría la paz que tanto había buscado! De eso estaba segura.

Clarke sonrió y abandonó aquel lugar.

Lexa sonrió y se encontró en el lugar en el que sintió que siempre debía haber estado. Vio la puerta del apartamento en el que se había estado quedando Clarke y tocó dos veces, con impaciencia y una alegría que la desbordaba completamente. Pero Clarke ya se había marchado. Se preguntó si acaso era posible que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Y no supo a quién acudir. Presa del pánico, quiso detenerse a pensar las cosas. Se subió al primer taxi que paró, deseando poder alcanzar a Clarke. Es crucial tener tu destino claro, porque si no, el simple hecho de dudar puede hacer que pierdas tu última oportunidad. Lexa dudó demasiado, dudó hasta el final. Pero no se detuvo, aunque todo estuviera perdido. Y se bajó del taxi, corriendo, dejando en él su equipaje, y corrió hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

¡Tiene que estar aquí! Se dijo. ¿A dónde podía dirigirse? Venía de Francia, y tenía que ser ese el lugar al que fuera. Rogó al cielo que Clarke no hubiera decidido mudarse y corrió por los interminables pasillos hacia la tercera terminal. No la veía por ninguna parte, había demasiada gente, pero sabía que sería capaz de reconocerla.

Entonces vio a Wallace. ¡Ese era Wallace, con una enorme barba y un traje de señor!

-¡Wallace! -Le gritó como si fueran viejos amigos, como si él no hubiera querido matarla hacía unos años. -¡Wallace! -Se dio la vuelta.

-¿Alexandria?

-¿Dónde está Clarke? -Preguntó agitada, deteniéndose delante de él.

-Embarcando. -Le respondió confuso.

-¿Dónde?

-La puerta tres, pero ya estará dentro del avión... -Lexa no le contestó, y siguió corriendo hacia adelante. -¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Irme con ella!

-Mierda. -Musitó él, siguiendo los bucles de la pelirroja. -¡No te dejarán entrar sin tarjeta de embarque! -Lexa se paró en seco, asfixiada, harta de perseguir lo que se le iba de las manos.

-¿Y qué diablos hago? -Se preguntó, derrumbándose.

-Lexa, tendrías que haberte pensado antes las cosas... Clarke se va. -A Lexa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por un maldito minuto. Iba a perderla por un minuto. No sabía cuánto la necesitaba hasta que supo que se marchaba para siempre; decidió castigarla cada segundo de su reencuentro, solo porque sabía que seguiría allí. Pero Clarke volvió a ser valiente; volvió a marcharse.

-Por favor, Wallace, no me digas eso. -Lloró. Wallace bufó.

-Toma. -Le dijo Wallace depositando en su mano una tarjeta de crédito. -Compra un pasaje a París, tienes quince minutos antes de que cierren las puertas. Cuando pagues, rómpela y deshazte de ella. La cancelaré tan pronto como llegue a la salida y llame al banco. -Lexa lo miró a los ojos. Se lo agradeció todo en un instante, en ese contacto de ambos, y corrió para arañar su último atisbo de esperanza. Mientras la vida se le escapaba en forma de suspiros por la boca, la sensación de que sus piernas iban a dejar de responderle la abrumó. Una tonta risa acudió a sus labios, pensando en lo irónico e incluso cruel que es el destino cuando se atreve a jugar. Todo se había repetido, como un espejo del pasado.

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que por fin íbamos a estar juntas. No podía perderla. No podía alejarse de mí. Parecía estar tan lejos de mí, sentía que jamás llegaría a alcanzarla, que mis pies fallarían antes de poder estar junto a ella. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que quise caer y darme por vencida. Quise morir en ese momento, enterrarme en el suelo y olvidarme de mi propia existencia, pero no podía. Mi corazón sangraba y se retorcía, pero aun así era capaz, él solo, de tirar de mi cuerpo entero como un oscuro caballo que sabe exactamente a dónde se dirige. Seguí corriendo. Corrí para salvarla, para salvarnos, corrí por la guerra que habíamos ganado, por lo que nos pertenecía, por los días en la cama y las noches encerradas. Corrí por volver a mirarla a los ojos, por sentir sus manos en mi piel. Corrí, e intenté llegar, intenté pararla, pero no pude hacer nada, porque como una tormenta inesperada, como un rayo fulminante… Todo explotó. Y mientras corría, reía y lloraba a la vez. Algo latía dentro de mí, algo tan fuerte que era capaz de parar el tiempo, parar el mundo, para que yo llegara a ese avión.

Clarke se sentó a contemplar el frío aeropuerto de una ciudad que jamás volvería a pisar. Desde América, con amor. Sí. Allí se enamoró, y también asesinó. América fue su cuna, pero iba a dejarla, para siempre. La anciana que estaba a su lado se marchó, pero no prestó atención al gesto, ni a lo que había hablado con la azafata. Nada le importaba más en ese instante que el hecho de dejar, junto con Amércia, a Lexa. Pero ya no era Lexa. Ahora volvía a ser Ella. Cerró los ojos, y sintió que la mujer volvía a sentarse a su lado. Sospechó entonces que iban a despegar. Se le revolvió el estómago; pero ya lo había hecho una vez, y volvería a hacerlo. Empezaría de nuevo.

-Deberías abrocharte el cinturón. -Le advirtió la voz vecina. Una voz que la partió en dos.

Clarke ha muerto, y alguien se ha equivocado, ha traspapelado su ficha y sin querer la ha enviado al paraíso. Esa era la única explicación a lo que veía. La sonrisa de Lexa; su rostro de niña, su cuerpo de mujer.

-Lexa. -Musitó. La castaña rodeó su mano con los dedos. -Lexa...

-Sí.

-Has venido. -Sonrió incrédula, ante el rostro sonriente de Lexa. Un rostro alegre, y húmedo de lágrimas frescas. -¿Te vas a Francia conmigo?

-Me voy contigo, a cualquier parte, pero contigo. -Clarke tragó saliva sonoramente y contuvo la emoción con una sonrisa aniñada.

-¿No te hubiera gustado seguir siendo profesora de canto en Nueva York?

-Me gusta mucho más seguir siendo tuya. -Respondió. Clarke soltó una leve carcajada.

-De hecho te encanta ser mía. -Repuso, trayendo a la vida aquella conversación que habían tenido dos años atrás en el coche antes de llegar al banco. Pero esta vez todo era diferente.

-Me encanta. -Confirmó con una sonrisa.

Así es la justicia; las oportunidades son como un tren un avión. Y generalmente solo suceden una vez. Clarke tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse con Lexa una mañana de diez de septiembre, y decidió dejarla ir. Pero hay algo mucho más fuerte que la justicia; el destino. Y cuando un amor está prescrito cualquier distancia es prudencial, y ningún mundo, ni siquiera este, que es tan cruel e injusto, puede evitar que dos personas que han sido separadas contra la propia naturaleza de su unión, vuelvan a encontrarse. Pero volver a encontrarse no es más que el comienzo de un camino que nunca acabó; un camino que no se destruyó con una bomba. Sino que se interrumpió, y que volvía a retomarse un día cualquiera, de un mes cualquiera del invierno de Nueva York. Porque nunca es demasiado tarde, y nunca está demasiado oscuro, para que dos corazones que laten al unísono, vuelvan a ser uno solo.


	30. Chapter 30

Ese era el lugar en el que debía estar. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas decisiones que había tomado, desde su niñez hasta su rebelde adolescencia, desembocaban en aquel rincón, en aquel lecho, entre esas sábanas de algodón azul y bajo ese preciso invierno, no otro, sino ese. Todas sus decisiones; desde aquella impulsada por una rabia infantil, de llorar bajo la cama porque alguien se había burlado de su cabello en el colegio; hasta la de tocar en aquella puerta, que, a pesar de estar junto a la suya, le había parecido tallada desde el lugar más recóndito del planeta. Porque cuando lloró por sentirse infravalorada, aún siendo una niña, se preparó para cuando alguien llegara y enredara sus dedos entre sus rizos, sonriera y le dijera lo hermosa que era. Porque se sentiría la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Porque cuando tocó sobre aquella oscura y lejana puerta, encontró una salida a la muerte, y una entrada a su destino que pareció huir de ella durante dos años. Se miró en aquellos ojos azules y comprendió que ningunos otros, por más bondadosos e inocentes que fueran, la mirarían con tanta idolatría y benevolencia.

Ese era el lugar en el que debía estar. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas decisiones que había tomado, desde su desgarradora niñez hasta su ausente adolescencia, desembocaban en aquel rincón, aquel lecho, entre esas sábanas de algodón azul y bajo ese preciso invierno, no otro, sino ese. Todas sus decisiones; desde aquella impulsada por el deseo de no volver a estar sola y abandonada, de buscar refugio bajo la cama del orfanato junto a una muñeca de plástico maltrecha; hasta la de abrir la puerta aquella tarde en la que se suponía que nada extraordinario ocurriría, para dejar entrar a esa mocosa malcriada que tenía por vecina. Porque cuando se acurrucó junto a la compañía de su muñeca bajo la cama del orfanato, se preparó para cuando la muñeca de porcelana más viva y hermosa que había visto le sonriera al despertar. Porque abrir aquella puerta no solo salvaba la vida de su vecina, sino que salvaba la suya, aunque dos años fueran necesarios para que se diera cuenta. Acarició uno de esos bucles castaños que yacían sobre la almohada y entendió que ningún error es lo suficientemente grave o estúpido como para alejar a una persona de lo que por capricho de Dios le pertenece.

-Hoy te has despertado especialmente guapa. -Sonrió ella, que había estado acariciando el largo bucle de Lexa durante un rato.

-O quizás tú te hayas despertado especialmente optimista. -Repuso, presa de una tonta mueca de gratitud. Porque sentirse la mujer más especial y hermosa del mundo suele hacer que tus labios esbocen una tonta mueca de gratitud.

-No. -Contestó con sagacidad. -Yo llevo un rato ya despierta, y he estado observándote mientras dormías. Y estoy segura, segurísima, de que estás especialmente guapa.

-¿Y por qué hoy? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues porque estás aquí. Y no te has marchado, ni yo tampoco. -Contestó con naturalidad. -No hay nada de especial en este día, pero me he dado cuenta de la suerte que tengo. -Al verla respirar junto a ella, tranquila, apacible, dándole con cada oscilar de su pecho la seguridad que tanto había buscado. Habían pasado otros dos años, y nada había podido perturbarlas de nuevo. Ya el mundo las había castigado lo suficiente como para dejarlas vivir en paz para siempre.

-Clarke... -La llamó susurrando.

-Qué. -Respondió de la misma forma.

-Te quiero.

-Creo que deberían inventar una palabra nueva para lo que yo siento. -Sonrió. Lexa se abrazó a ella. Ni aquel crudo invierno de París podía quitarle el calor que sentía al estar junto a Clarke. Por un segundo pensó en Liam, y lo único que se le vino a la mente, el único sentimiento que atisbó su corazón, fue el de que ojalá hubiera encontrado lo que quería, porque lo que ella quería, lo que siempre había querido, ya lo había encontrado, y estaba abrazándolo en aquel instante.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? -Preguntó la castaña.

-Podemos hacer lo que sea. -Se encogió de hombros. -Ver una película, o pasear por el parque. O simplemente quedarnos aquí todo el día.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí. -Sonrió acariciando su rostro. -Pero para siempre.

La vida parece no necesitarnos para actuar o decidir con voluntad propia y total. Es capaz de elegir y esculpir nuestro camino sin ni siquiera consultarnos, pero de alguna extraña forma nosotros siempre tenemos libertad para elegir; como si ella supiera cómo vamos a actuar. Es definitivamente raro, pero algún día, sin esperarlo, sin darte cuenta, notas que de tu cuerpo tira una fuerza externa a ti y comienza a llevarte. Intentas resistirte, intentas permanecer en tu lugar; pero en cuanto el rastro de tus uñas queda grabado en la tierra mientras te arrastra, tiendes a concienciarte de dónde acabarás, y como por razón instintiva, comprendes que ese es el lugar en el que tienes que estar.

* * *

 **N/A: " _Y aquí acaba mi viaje, mi revivir de la muerte que llevaba desde que la había dejado marchar."_ Me gustaría empezar esta despedida utilizando el mismo fic, ya que yo no soy capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Por desgracia, esta maravillosa historia llega a su fin. Ojalá pudiera alargarla, pero es imposible. Han pasado cuatro años desde que empezó esta historia (tanto en la historia del fic como en la realidad) y creo que ya es suficiente, se merecen su final feliz. **

**Esta historia no es mía, la leí hace cuatro años, en un contexto muy diferente. Yo sólo la adapté, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Sabéis por qué? Hace unos días, en clase, aún no la tenía terminada. Tenía que cambiar lugares, nombres y algunas acciones para que la historia resultase creíble y no se notara que era una adaptación. Hace cuatro años que conozco su final. Hace una semana, leyéndola, volví a llorar como aquella vez. No lo hice porque estaba en plena clase, con la profesora a medio metro. Y todavía duele. Tenía 18 años cuando la leí por primera vez. Hoy, con casi 23, siento el mismo dolor.**

 **Y creo que, si todos compartimos un poco de ese dolor, el dolor disminuye.**

 **Aunque no sea una historia mía, espero que os haya gustado. Siento haberos hecho sufrir tanto, pero así estaba escrito. Sólo me queda daros las gracias, a todos aquellos con el valor suficiente como para llegar hasta aquí.**

 **May we meet again.**


End file.
